The heart wants what it wants
by gorgeousangel
Summary: the one thing that has got him where he is is the one thing that pulls them apart
1. Chapter 1

He is kicking himself already. Why had he agreed to come? Although his face looks impassive he cannot disguise the light tapping of his finger on his thigh that betrays how nervous he is feeling. He cannot believe he let himself be persuaded to come here to the concert knowing that he would have to see her. Her band was one of the many that were going to play that night. He supposes he had let himself be persuaded because it was for good cause, or so he tells himself. According to the programme, she would appear forth. However, he cannot decide whether he is impatient for her to come on or whether he is really ready to see her again.

As one of the sponsors, he has a front row seat. He is debating with himself whether that is a good thing or not_. I guess I will find out soon enough, _he thinks to himself. If anyone had asked him afterwards what the first three groups played, he cannot in all honesty tell them. All he remembers afterwards is the minute she appears. He had expected that he would react somehow t him seeing her again after five long years, but even in his dreams he did not expect the way his heart jumps ad starts thumping like it desires to free itself from his chest; the way his body gets hot all over and starts sweating. It should not have surprised him really. She has always had that kind of power over him.

She looks so amazing he cannot take his eyes off of her. She is dressed in a lilac flowing dress and no shoes. Her dark hair has been left loose and flowing. His chest feels tight.

"Breathe Arthur, breathe,"Merlin whispers_, _and jabs Arthur on his side.

It is then that he realizes that the tightening of his chest is a result of no air coming into his lungs. He lets out a loud puff of air and inhales quickly. He knows that Merlin is probably smirking and does not waste time looking at him to confirm. Instead he keeps his keeps his eyes glued to the woman on the stage. She is magnificent as usual. Her voice is like a veil of water cascading over a waterfall. She is singing with her eyes closed and he remembers that once she had told him that it helped her when she was nervous to focus and forget that there were thousands of people watching. He had always found it rather sweet and endearing that someone with so much talent would think people would not love her. Besides her strong and beautiful voice, she has a stage presence that makes everyone stand up and take notice. And when she did open her eyes to look into the audience, she always made you feel like she was singing to you and you alone. _Maybe it is just me, and I'm not very subjective_ _when it comes to her, _he thinks.

The song finishes and there is a moment of total silence and then everyone erupts into deafening applause and cheering calling out her name. Arthur looks around and realizes the whole crowd is on its feet except him and her gets and claps as loudly as Merlin and Morgana that are on either side of him. Guinevere Lindern or Gee L as she is known in the music circles, bows down humbly and smiles brightly. Arthur feels like the sun is shining in that room. Her smile was always one of the things about her that he loved _….loved! loved ! oh no no no Arthur take a hold of yourself, _he cautions himself. _None of that, you are over this girl remember. You have a girlfriend who loves you. _

She leaves the stage and Arthur breathes again and sits down. One more band comes on and he sits down and wills himself to enjoy the music. However, he catches himself thinking about her and he has to consciously bring his mind back to the concert.

There is a break in the programme and he does not know what to do with himself. Morgana pulls him with her.

"Arthur, come on, there is someone I want you to meet," Morgana says her hand still pulling on him.

"Morgana, I truly am not in the mood…" he answers moodily. From past experience he knows the kind of people or girls that Morgana associates with mostly. Besides, he already has a girlfriend and does not see why she would want her to meet another girl. Well, maybe he does, after all Mithian and Morgana have never got along. He has never understood why though since Mithian is a nice enough girl, beautiful as well.

"You would want to meet this person, I assure you." Morgana insists.

"That's what you always say," Arthur mumbles. They move towards one of the VIP lounges in the building and Morgana opens the door. There is no one in the room.

"Take seats gentlemen," Morgana says with a smile, "I will be with you shortly". With that she sweeps away leaving Arthur and Merlin staring at the place where she has been.

"She is very excited about this person obviously", Merlin remarks

"So why does that make me even more worried?" Arthur says drily.

"Maybe because you know your sister very well," Merlin laughs.

There are sounds of heels outside the door and the door opens cautiously. Morgana comes in and is pulling someone into the room. Gwen walks into the room as simply as she left his life five years ago.

**A.N Please tell what you think? It's my first story ever, but I have always wanted to write. I will take constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, just my imagination. If I did, honestly Arthur and Gwen would have had five kids by now.**

For the second time that evening, Arthur feels like the ground has been swept from under his feet and he has been left suspended somewhere in a vacuum where there is no time and space. He finds that he is glued to the seat and cannot get up no matter how much he wills himself to.

On her part, Gwen feels like she has been hit by a tornado. She knew one day she would have to face him but she realises instantly that she has not prepared herself enough for the different and magnitude of emotions that hit her at seeing Arthur again. Merlin is looking back and forth between the two and so misses the self -satisfied expression on Morgana's face.

"Arthur, Merlin look who I found" Morgana breaks the silence excitedly drawing Gwen forward into the room since she looks like she has no intention of ever moving from the door.

Merlin realizes that Arthur's jaw has dropped to the floor and jabs him in the ribs and whispers, "Arthur stop drooling", before he quickly moves forward to cover up for his friend who seems to have forgotten how to breathe let alone speak.

"Gwen, how delightful to see you again!" he exclaim rather too loudly hoping his voice would take Arthur out of the trance he is in. "It's been way too long, " he says giving Gwen one of his goofy smiles and hugging her at the same time.

Gwen is grateful to Merlin for breaking the spell she seems to be under and forcing her to come back to her senses. She returns Merlin's smile genuinely and gives him a bear hug. She realizes in that instant that one of the things she has missed terribly in her self- inflicted exile is her friendship with Merlin. They had always clicked so well and had shared so many laughs in the past. However, she had kept away from him because she had not wanted him to feel like he would have to choose sides after she had left Arthur. She had gone to the America for four years to work on her career and did not keep in touch. After three successful albums she had decided to come back to London and leave the madness of L.A.

"How have you been Merlin? I have missed you so much," she says feeling a little teary. She releases Merlin and looks him up and down then lets out a little husky laugh. "Merlin, you have not changed a bit. Are you taking some anti-ageing portion or something?"

It is at this point that Arthur comes forward to greet Gwen but he is feeling so awkward that he is not sure whether to hug her, shake her hand or just shake her full stop. This is the woman who ahd caused him unbelievable pain that he had not thought he would survive from. In his head he has played over and over again what he would and say when he sees her again. How he would show her that despite her rejection, he had survived and was doing very well. However, he is just realising that there was no way he could have been prepared to meet this woman who for some years had become his world.

Arthur is not happy that it is her who steps forward and speaks to him for the first time in five years like she never left. He scolds himself for being so weak.

"Hello Arthur," she says and gives him one of her beautiful smiles and looks into his eyes

Arthur wonders how it is possible for her to look so cool when he is almost bursting at the seams from the different emotions that are warring to be let out. At that moment he feels angry and frustrated at the way she seems so collected and calm after she had caused so much havoc in his life. Gwen moves forward again, looks into his eyes and gives Arthur an awkward hug and Arthur is left speechless and cannot for the life of him remember the angry retort that had been in his head just a second before.

If Arthur only knew the conflict of emotions that have been plaguing Gwen since she came into the room and saw him, he would have been a bit comforted. She is not sure how to act around him. She is not sure if he will even want to greet her.

Arthur hugs her back and she drowns in a sea of emotion. She always loved Arthur's hugs amongst other many things and she had missed them desperately when she had left. _He might be hesitant about her but at least he is not being rude, which is good, _she thinks. She feels like she has come home.

"Guinevere," Arthur whispers and the scent that is uniquely Gwen hits him as he inhales.

Merlin and Morgana exchange a look and a smile that if the two hugging ex- lovers had been paying attention they would have known that they had been set up.

Morgan clears her throat and Gwen is the first to break contact and Arthur's arms feel bare somehow. He quickly gives himself a mental shake and steps back. What is wrong with me? _I need to_ _shape up man, I don't love her anymore. She left me. I love Mithian, my GIRLFRIEND. She will not be happy to see me so messed up about my ex. I am over Gwen, over Gwen. _He lets these thoughts ring in his head over and over in those few seconds. The thoughts sober him up.

"So… "He says clearing his throat, "Gwen I see you are doing very well in your career. That was um-m…that was a beautiful song you sang up there". He praises her and Gwen sees he is genuinely impressed. That makes her heart leap a little. He used to tell her how much he loved her voice.

"Thank you Arthur, it's from my upcoming album that I have been recording for the past five months. I'm glad you like it".

There is another awkward silence so Morgana steps forward and takes control.

"I have been trying to convince Gwen that we should go and celebrate her album after the concert," she says slyly and looks giving Merlin a look that he interprets quickly as "Help!"

"Yes Gwen, please go out with us, we have not seen you for a long time, to get a chance to catch up," Merlin pleads with Gwen.

"I'm rather tired and just want to go to bed after this" Gwen protests

"Go to Bed? Gwen! You have lost all sense of fun, girl. It's a Saturday night. How can you be going to bed so early!" exclaims Morgana flabbergasted. "Come on Gwen let's go have some fun".

"Please, please, please Gwen, come out with us. I promise I won't get you drunk" Merlin promises with his goofy smile and then gives her one of his wide eyed puppy eyes that she could never resist. She giggles in response remembering the last time they had got drunk and thought throwing eggs down at passers- by through the window of Gwen's apartment was really funny until someone caught them.

Gwen later blames her sense of guilt for neglecting his friends and allows them to persuade her to go to Koko, one of the most prestigious clubs in London after the concert. They arrange for Gwen to go with Morgana since Gwen leaves further from everyone else. Gwen would refresh and change there then they were to meet Arthur and Merlin at the club entrance. The break is over and they file out of the lounge and make their way to their seats and Gwen to her dressing room. Morgana would pick her up after the show.

After the concert and the fraternising that goes with it, Morgana parts ways with Arthur and Merlin and goes backstage to look for Gwen. Morgana knows that the reason Gwen had not joined them before is that she is not into the whole media deal. Morgana always wondered how Gwen, who happened to shun the press and all forms of media, had ended up a musician and going out with a guy like Arthur who for a long time made an appearance in local tabloids at least once every week. She finds Gwen and they use the backstage door to avoid being spotted by the television crews that are parked outside the theatre.

On the way to his penthouse, Arthur he gets a call from Mithian. After finding out that he is going out, she insists that she would want to go as well. Mithian loves going out and most of the time drags Arthur with her. Arthur is feeling quite reluctant for her to come along and he knows why_._ He has never talked about Gwen with Mithian or anyone else. Everyone around him, especially Merlin, knew that it was a topic that was off limits. He had bitten anyone's head that dared bring up the subject.

_I'm yet ready for the questions that will fly around once Mithian meets Gwen, _he thinks_. _There is no way he can refuse Mithian coming along though. However, he knows that Morgana will not be happy with him bringing Mithian. Arthur sighs loudly as he gets into the shower. He will have to make sure there is no fighting, and that sounds exhausting_. I will probably need a helmet,_ he thinks humourlessly as he washes his hair. As he puts shampoo into his hair, his mind goes back to times when he and Gwen used to share a bath and she would wash his hair for him. He sighs once more as he realises that Gwen has once again invaded his thoughts and he does not know how to stop thinking about her. Arthur recalls the days after Gwen had left.

**A.N. I know this was quite long but hope it's a good read and was worth your time. I know you all want to know what happened between Arthur and Gwen. Stick around. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put alerts. You are appreciated. I need the support to carry on. Please review. Mwa-a-a!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or its characters, just my imagination. If I did, Arthur and Gwen would have had five kids by now. **

**A.N. I know some of you have been waiting for the confrontation between Gwen and Mithian, and I promise it is coming. First just wanted to give you background information because you will better understand the characters and it is important in getting to what caused the break up.**

**Mostly Arthur's POV**

**My very first work of fiction please review, I need the encouragement**

_Arthur remembers how he closed himself off in his penthouse for two solid weeks, not allowing anyone in. He had drunk himself stupid, neither bathing nor changing. The only way he had been able to sleep was in drunken stupor. Even Merlin had been at a loss on what to do. In the end it had taken threats from Uther to get him to bath let alone leave his house. He had been a wreck for months after that, never going out. The press had splashed the story and it had made tabloid headlines. They were merciless in their hounding when all he wanted was to be left alone to lick his wounds. But then, that had been the story of his life. He had never known any privacy since he was a young boy. His life had always been out on display to the public. _

_Arthur and his family had always been popular with the press. They were like royalty. He could not remember a time that he had not been followed around by paparazzi throughout his life. Eventually as he grew up he had learnt that it was better to feed the beast than to fight it. And so began the story of his life. Everything he did was always public. In his teens, something that he would wear would immediately become the latest fashion. Girls wanted to be with him and boys wished they were him. He had the looks, the charm, the money and the connections. With a widowed father who was filthy rich but always absent, he and Morgana had been raised by nannies, house keepers and chauffeurs. His father had been over indulgent thinking money made up for his absence. He was totally spoilt and used to getting his own way. No one ever really denied him anything. At school he had been popular with both students and those in authority. If his father's money and influence could not buy him popularity, his looks, charm and natural talent in sports won many people over. He could have had a successful career in football had he chosen to go further with it. By the time he went to college supermodels, actresses and society girls thronged around him. He was never lacking in company. He had met Merlin in high school. Merlin had been forced to try out for football by his parents, failed totally and ended up with Arthur as a friend. Some people had never understood how that happened seeing as Merlin had been a geek and would normally have not been found near the popular groups. Those close to them knew that Arthur enjoyed the fact that Merlin was one of those very few people that hung around him not for what he had but the person that he was. They challenged each other to be better people. Merlin and Arthur ended up at the same university with him specializing in Business Management and Merlin in Mathematics. Morgana had gone to drama school encouraged by her fascination with the movie industry._

As Arthur prepares for his outing with his sister and friends, he recalls how he used to think then that his life was really good until he met Guinevere.

_It was Morgana's nineteenth birthday and a big bash was being held in her honour. For Arthur and his friends, it had been a great time to celebrate as they had just graduated from university and were taking a much needed break before going on to face the corporate world. Arthur's life was already mapped out for him. He was joining the family corporation _

_There is a great turn out for the party and some of Arthur's friends from his university including Merlin had been invited. They are always up for a party. Uther had used his influence to get Morgana's favourite band as part of the entertainment, as well as a popular Disc Jockey. The party is in full swing by the time Arthur gets to his father's house after picking up Sophia, his date, who was extremely gorgeous but was a bit of a snob. Arthur liked her enough and they did make quite an amazing couple, or so one of the gossips columns had pointed out. They both liked to party and have fun so he was okay with dating her for a while. She looks good on his arm._

_On arrival, Sophia meets with some people she knows Arthur goes searching for Morgana so that he can give her present, an autographed photograph of Ingrid Bergman, one of the greatest British actresses of all time whom she absolutely adores. He knows she is going to love it. He had moved heaven and earth to get and it had cost him an arm and a leg. However, he knows it is worth it because for all their bickering they genuinely do love one another. As he approaches her he realises that she is talking to another girl. Her back is to him and all he can see are long black curls, honey coloured skin and amazing curves. There is a tinkle of laughter and Arthur feels something flutter in the pit of his stomach. He approaches Morgana and the girl and hugs Morgana as he wishes her happy birthday and gives her the present. Being known for her impatience, Morgana opens it there and then. She screams and almost hugs the life out of him. He has to physically extract himself from her. Only then does he turn his eyes to the girl who is looking at them in amusement. "Her eyes are an amazing hazelnut colour and her smile is enchanting", are the thoughts that immediately seize him. Morgana sees him staring and introduces her as Guinevere, one of her friends from university. Arthur is wondering why he has never met her before and Morgana picking on his thoughts, goes on to explain that she was a transfer from Queen Mary University. Arthur feels regret but cannot tell why when Morgana excuses them and pulls Gwen away to introduce her to other people._

_Arthur, Merlin, Percival and Leon have moved to the pool area just to chat when they hear a voice they did not recognise singing a love ballad. One by one, people around the pool start going back to the deck where the band is set up. Arthur and his friends also move curious to see to whom the amazing voice belonged. Arthur will never forget his first time of hearing Gwen sing. He wondered how it was possible that such a powerful voice could come out of that small body. Moreover, there is something beyond her voice that compelled one to listen, like she has everyone in a spell. She had such an amazing stage presence, he had not been able to do anything else but stand there and listen to her eyes transfixed on her. Her eyes are closed like she is all by herself in a world of melody. When she opens her eyes mid song, he wishes that her gaze is directed at him. She is singing about longing for a love lost. He is mesmerised and powerless to escape the web she is weaving around him. When she finishes the he claps so loud that his friends snicker and tease him mercilessly. _

_Before she leaves the stage Morgana takes the microphone from her and introduces her to the crowd the next big solo artist who would hit the airwaves. The crowd claps, cheers and cat whistles. Guinevere laughs, bows and thanks the crowd. Arthur is struck by how her name sounds as exotic as she looks. Her skin looks like it had been softly kissed by the sun and she looks vibrant and so full of life and her smile was like being bathed in a beam of light. _

_As Gwen and Morgana move away from the band, people throng around them, wanting to be introduced to her. As his friends move away from the deck, Arthur stays waiting to compliment Gwen on her singing. _

_As fate would have it, Morgana moves away from crowd and towards Arthur and he feels himself start sweating a bit. He has never been nervous around girls before and this girl unnerved him somehow. If he had been more tutored in the ways of love, he would have seen the heavy truck coming at him but as he didn't, he met it head on._

"_So Arthur what did you think," Morgana asks proudly. Is she amazing or she amazing?_

_Feeling heat up his neck and face Arthur says, "Guinevere, you are fantastic… I mean your singing not you… I mean you not that you are not beautiful because you are." He clears his suddenly dry throat and wonders when he has turned into Merlin_.

**Had to split this part into two because it was too long posted both at the same time. Enjoy next part.**

**Please tell me what you think so far, should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

.** Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or its characters, just my imagination. If I did, Arthur and Gwen would have had five kids by now. **

**A.N. I know some of you have been waiting for the confrontation between Gwen and Mithian, and I promise it is coming. First just wanted to give you background information because you will better understand the characters and it is important in getting to what caused the break up.**

**Mostly Arthur's POV**

**My very first work of fiction please review, I need the encouragement**

_That week he tries to use all cunning ways to get information about her from Morgana but she had refused to oblige. They have rules they have abiding by since they were old enough to date and on top of that list is a mutual agreement never to date a sibling's friends. They learnt the hard way when Arthur had dated Morgause, Morgana's best friend when she was fourteen. His breaking it off with her had cost Morgana her friendship. _

_Try as he might, Arthur is unable to get Gwen out of his mind, thinking about her at very odd times. In that week he had to start work at the company headquarters, so it was not a good thing that he would find himself drifting off into "Gwen world"(according to Merlin) when in important meetings._

_He is so desperate that in the end that he is forced, to his unending embarrassment, to ask Merlin for help. Arthur, amidst lots of teasing, finds out that Merlin already knows a bit about her since at the party Morgana had asked him to keep Gwen company while she did her rounds as the hostess. Guinevere had been born in France but lived in Kensington with her with her aunt. She and her brother had moved to London when she was ten after her father had died. Arthur pouts a little, feeling a little jealous that Merlin had had a chance to hang around Gwen. He concludes that it is because all women feel safe around Merlin. He tries to persuade Merlin to arrange a meeting with Gwen to which he would happen to come along as well but Merlin refuses sighting that he was genuinely scared of Morgana and does not want to be the target of her displeasure._

_Arthur is at a loss on what to do. Gwen was constantly on his mind and he feels himself slowly going crazy. He is not used to not getting what he wants and the fact that all his plans are not getting him any closer to the object of his desire is not helping his sanity at all. He feels like a teenager experiencing his first crush. On the hand, Sophia has also noticed how distracted he is and is giving him grief over it. During one confrontation Arthur suddenly realised that she is now getting on his nerves with her constant whining and general shallowness. He promises himself that at the first opportunity he would end it with her. He cannot start anything with Gwen while still with Sophia._

_Arthur starts to wonder whether he is ever going to have a chance with Gwen when opportunity presents itself in an unexpected way. Morgana is on spring break and announces that she has invited Gwen to stay with them the entire break. Uther is unconcerned as usual, but Arthur thanks the heavens for hearing his prayers. He just has to find a way to spend time with her in between his hectic work schedule._

Arthur remembers how everyday he would rush home after work in the hope of getting a chance just to speak to her. He had thought that after interacting with her, his attraction to her would fade and he would go back to his normal confident, clear headed self. He does not like the way his thoughts always end up on Gwen.

_During the first week of her stay, Gwen looks rather shy and introverted around him and Morgana hovers around her like a mother hen. Arthur finds the whole situation rather ridiculous and frustrating. His opportunity comes when Morgana catches a rather nasty cold and has to stay in bed for a couple of days. Although he feels sorry for his sister, he cannot help thanking providence for the next three evenings that he spends chatting with Gwen about everything under the sun. Arthur has never been one to fuss about intelligent conversation when it comes to girls but with Gwen he realises how superficial he has been. Gwen is easy to talk to, very smart and has great sense of humour. Arthur discovers he enjoys making her laugh. He learns that she loves Chinese food and her stomach could not handle hot spices; that she loves to read and writes her own lyrics. She loved dogs and is allergic to cats; that she loves ballet and had been a dancer until she finished her A' Levels. She adores the theatre and movies, especially period dramas. She had initially wanted to be an actress but had felt music was more her thing. Her late parents had both been actors and her younger brother Elyan had gone to America after high school to live with their uncle. She confesses that she does not talk about her parents very often and he concludes that it is still painful for her to talk about them. Arthur understands because his father never talked about his mother either._

_Arthur finds that his attraction for her is growing rather than dwindling. He catches himself often imagining Gwen and him as a couple. She is like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day and he realises he does not want her to walk out of his life. _

_The first few times that he asks her out, she refused sighting that she never, as a rule, dated her friends' brothers. Instead of discouraging him, Arthur feels even more determined to change her mind._

_Arthur is relentless in his pursuit of her. He breaks up with Sophia, who is furious and starts bad mouthing him around their circle of friends, telling anyone who would listen that he cheated on her and she found out and broke up with him. Arthur does not try to stop her but his main worry is that Sophia might talk to the press and Gwen might hear of it and think he is a complete wanker. He does not want anything to spoil his chance with Gwen. _

_When spring break is over Arthur feels slightly depressed that he will not be seeing Gwen everyday but is slightly comforted by the fact that he can now pursue Gwen without Morgana's hawk like eyes on him. He sent her small gifts and flowers and talks to her every day. He would have liked to talk to her several times per day but is afraid of making her feel like he is pushing too hard. Arthur feels so out of depth with Guinevere he is always second guessing himself. _

_After weeks of practically stalking her (again, Merlin's opinion), Gwen eventually agrees to one date and Arthur is over the moon. He spends the rest of the week planning on where he would like to take her. He wants this not to be the first and last date with her. He wants to do something fun but in a place where they would be able to talk. He had heard that there was a carnival coming to town and knows that Gwen would enjoy it. He had wanted to go for an intimate dinner afterwards but thought that that would mean them going back home to change into more appropriate attires and so with fingers crossed, stored that idea away for another time. _

_On the Saturday, he nervously presents himself at Gwen's house, his arms full with two bouquet s of flowers, one for her aunt and the bigger one for her. Her aunt instantly takes to him and to Gwen's embarrassment, comments on how handsome and charming he is. By the time they leave, he gets the feeling she would have gladly married her off to him in an instant. _

_Arthur remembers how much fun they had. Arthur won a teddy bear for Gwen and got a hug as a reward. He wished he could keep winning if that was the reward he would get. They shared burgers and chips for lunch, ate toffee apples, took rides together, watched a magic show, got pictures taken with animals and clowns. Gwen loved chocolate covered anything and Arthur could not take his eyes off her mouth as she ate her choc and nutty ice cream. _

_Arthur cannot remember the last time he had so much fun. When they are watching the magic show, Arthur cautiously takes Gwen's hand in his and is relieved that she did not pull away. Her fingers are long and elegant and he cannot help but wonder how they would feel entwined in his hair. He feels her sneaking quick looks at him and smiles. He is hopeful that she feels what he is feeling. He knows he had to find out before he drove himself mad. _

_When they get into the car, Arthur turns to Gwen takes her hand in his again and looks into her eyes. His heart is beating painfully loud but he knows there is no going back. He wants to kiss her so badly but does not want to mess things up with her by presumption, so like a proper gentleman he asks if he can kiss her. Although he had been praying for it, Arthur was surprised but overjoyed when Gwen moves closer and lightly touches his lips with hers. He is instantly hit by a wave of desire his eyes involuntarily close and he moves his head to deepen the kiss. As her luscious lips and his separate, Arthur knows for certain he is in trouble. His fingers touch her curls and he cannot stop his eyes from looking at her sweet lips, so he goes for another kiss. His tongue begs for and gets entry into her delicious mouth and Arthur's whole system is totally engrossed in the feel of her lips on his. Eventually when they break off contact sorely because their lungs are screaming for air, he is overjoyed to see that Gwen's perfect skin is flushed and she is panting like he is. They kissed so many times that day, he was afraid that he would be able to leave her and go back to his own house_

_From that time, they had not been able to take their hands off each other. Despite, the mutual attraction, Gwen had been unsure if they should be in a serious relationship. He had not understood why until later on in their relationship, she had heard of his reputation with girls and was unsure of his intentions towards her. Moreover, she wondered why a well- known, good looking, wealthy guy like him who could have any girl in the world, would want her. Arthur had been amazed that Gwen did not realise how gorgeous she was inside and out and that he felt he was the one who was lucky to have her as his girlfriend. That day, Arthur vowed to make sure Gwen always knew how important she had become to him._

_With Gwen Arthur felt that he could be totally himself. They fell in love hard and fast. Arthur saw himself tumbling without any way to stop himself, not that he wanted to. Sometimes Arthur was afraid that Gwen was young and might not be able to handle the passion they had for each other but he quickly realised that Gwen was actually more mature emotionally than other girls of her age. The only thing that kept casting a shadow on his happiness was his past that was far from pure when it came to relationships and the fact that once the press got wind of their relationship, they would not leave them alone. For the first time in his life, he wished that the press did not find him and his family so fascinating. _

**Up next, the OT4 and others at the club **

**Please review before you leave. It would mean a lot to me. Ta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or its characters, just my imagination. If I did, Arthur and Gwen would have had five kids by now. **

**Thank you so much for the awesome response. I am very grateful to each and every one of you. **

**My very first work of fiction please review, your reviews keep me going**

Merlin, Morgana and Gwen arrive at the club together since they use Morgana's limousine. They figured that none of them might be fit to drive back home. The club is quite exclusive and there is a queue outside of people hoping to get in. Morgana is well known so they are ushered in as soon as they exit the car. Morgana is clad in a short black Versace dress that hugs her body tastefully in all the right places. She has persuaded Gwen to wear an equally short dark red dress that shows off her tiny waist, great shoulders and amazing legs. At first Gwen was not too sure about it but after looking at herself in the mirror she admitted to herself that she did indeed look good. The colour is perfect for her skin tone. She decides that she will get more outfits in this colour. She has on matching tear drop earrings and a bracelet. Her hair is held back by a hair band, to show off the earrings, and then left to drop to her waist in cascading waves of curls.

They are immediately escorted to a table in a private corner away from the dance floor and they order drinks while they chat and wait for Arthur. Gwen is feeling a little apprehensive about Arthur's imminent arrival and her eyes keep darting around the club, unconsciously seeking him out. There seems to be a knot in her stomach that just refuses to dissipate. She cannot sit still and she wonders what it is about him that makes her feel so wound up. Is it excitement or just pure nerves?

"Rig-g-h-t, enough talking for now," Merlin says, pulling Gwen and Morgana to their feet. "Come on, time for some fun."

They join the people on the dance floor. Merlin loves to dance but has no sense of rhythm whatsoever. Gwen realizes with great amusement that instead of improving in her absence, Merlin is actually got worse, if that is even possible. But as his friend, she would never point it out or laugh at him openly especially in front of strangers. After a few songs, Gwen begins to loosen up and is starting to enjoy herself. She is dancing around Merlin and laughing in enjoyment when she hears her name. She turns.

"Gwen? Gwen, it is really you!"

Gwen's eyes widen in surprise and she jumps into the arms of a man who hair that must have come out of a shampoo advert.

"Gwaine, oh my gosh! It's good to see you again. It has been so long." She squeals.

"Seven years to be exact. How come you just dropped off the edge of the earth?"

She is about to reply him when she feels the hackles on the back of her neck rise. She knows _he_ is there behind her. She turns around and her eyes meet those of Arthur that seem to be drilling a hole into her back.

_Arthur's eyes had been moving back and forth searching for his sister and friends. He first catches a glimpse of the curls and he then notices the dress. His stomach cart wheels as he looks at her shapely figure in that figure hugging red dress. He would know that body anywhere. He cannot stop his eyes from moving down to those killer legs. Lustfully, he remembers how he used to love running his fingers up and down each shapely calf. Gwen hands are up as she dances, clearly enjoying herself. She has always been a good dancer. Arthur finds that really sexy. It takes a not so polite shove from Mithian to get Arthur's brains to work again. What is wrong with me? I need to get myself together otherwise Mithian will not like this._

Unfortunately for him, Mithian has already noticed and is looking like a rain cloud about to break. He takes his eyes off Gwen wanting to say something to Mithian to reassure her but having no idea what. Arthur walks forward and that is when he notices that _his_ Gwen is now in the arms of another man who has hair that any woman and man would envy. _Hang on, not his Gwen, just Gwen. But who is that man. He feels the green eyed monster rearing its ugly head.  
_

Gwen removes her arms from Gawain's neck and turns to find two thunderous faces looking at them. One she knows and is wondering why he is so angry and why the anger seems to be directed at her. The other she does not know but she is gorgeous but has her thin arm on Arthur. Somehow that annoys her.

Arthur is looking pointedly at Gwen's hand that is still touching Gawain's arm and his sensual lips are twisted in a frown. Gwen quickly withdraws her hand suddenly feels guilty and wonders why. She notices that the beautiful woman on Arthur's arm is wearing a skimpy little dress that leaves very little to the imagination. She is clinging possessively to Arthur and her eyes are cold as they calculatingly scan Gwen from head to toe before giving her with a dismissive look. Gwen is seething inside but decides that punching one's ex-lover's date in a public place would sell way too many gossip magazines.

_Date, date! Oh my God, Arthur has a girlfriend! Of course, he would have one, he is a free handsome sought after eligible bachelor. What did you think? That he would wait after all these years. What! did I want him to wait for me? Yes. No. I don't know. _Gwen chides herself. Something settles in the region of her chest and refuses to move.

"Uh -h Mithian, this is Guinevere. Gwen this is Mithian", he introduces them reluctantly. _What was I thinking thinking Mithian here today. _He is already regretting his decision.

"His girlfriend," Mithian adds tightening her hold on Arthur's arm. Her message was loud and clear.

Gwen's eyebrows almost disappear into her hairline. _Well, why don't you just pee around him and get it over and done with, _she thinks to herself and has hold in a giggle.

A gasp from behind her brings her back from her thoughts and turns around to see a fuming Morgana storming (there is no other way to describe it) towards them.

Gwen almost dissolves into giggles as she hears Morgana's "Arthur! Why is SHE here" through clenched teeth.

Merlin looks as shocked as Morgana and forces a smile as he comes forward to greet Mithian.

"Mithian, you came along, how nice." Merlin remarks sarcastically. Mithian frowns and does not even try to hide her disdain for Merlin.

"Of course, I came, Merlin. Arthur is MY boyfriend. So I am allowed to go wherever I please with him. That is what people who date do, not that you would know anything about dating. Who would want to date you?"

Gwen's eyes are as huge as saucers at this girl's rudeness. She literally bites her tongue to stop herself from retorting. _No one is allowed to be that rude to my friends. Someone hold me back, I am going to punch this bitch.  
_

"Well, we are just surprised to see you because this outing was supposed to be for friends only." Morgana counters with sweetness.

"Well I am Arthur's friend." Mithian says with a "so there" attitude.

"Really! Is that what you call it these days? I thought you were more like a leech that attached itself to Arthur and that he can't get rid of." Morgana says with fake sweetness.

Arthur sighs and Gwen can almost see him thinking "Here, we go again" and gives Morgana a warning look.

Morgana pulls Arthur away from Mithian probably to give him a piece of her mind.

Mithian with her cold eyes roving over Gwen states, "So you are the Gwen that used to date Arthur".

_This woman has no tact_, Gwen thinks to herself.

"So I see the fangs and the claws are out," Gwen remarks.

"Yes, Mithian, this is THE Gwen, the love of Arthur's life" Merlin counters. _Mithian is a bitch and she is going down_, he is thinking.

Mithian looks positively venomous as she says, "Oh, Merlin, what would you know about love? Arthur has moved on as you can see. He is now with me. Actually we are practically engaged," she says triumphantly looking at Gwen gauging her reaction.

"Only in your wildest dreams", Merlin says with a smirk.

Gwen is quite fascinated with the exchange and realizes that it is not the first time this has happened. Ordinarily, she would have wondered what this girl did to deserve such dislike from even Merlin, who loves everybody, but anyone spending five minutes with her cannot help but understand. _What a nasty piece of work!_

Gwen thinks Mithian is about to cause Merlin some bodily harm when Arthur and Morgana come back. She is shocked to see that Mithian quickly alters her facial expression back to being sweet. _Ah, as genuine as fake money. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or its characters, just my imagination. If I did, Arthur and Gwen would have had five kids by now. **

**Thank you so much for the awesome response. I am very grateful to each and every one of you. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think**

When Arthur and Morgana come back to where Gwen, Merlin and Mithian are, Arthur is still not in a good mood. Morgana has just given him a tongue lashing for bringing Mithian to their night of fun with their long lost friend. His mind is stuck on that man whom Gwen had been hugging so enthusiastically. One could excuse him for what comes out of his mouth next.

"So Gwen, who is the man we found enveloped in your arms," Arthur asks and two things happen; Mithian stiffens and Arthur immediately regrets his not- so- well- thought- out question. _What is wrong with me?_

Gwen anger barometer goes up immediately. _What right.. .the nerve of the man!. _However, she isalso horrified at herself as she realises a bit too late that in all the drama, she has forgotten about Gawain who was still standing behind her witnessing the whole exchange and looking rather amused by it all. She is surprised he has been so quiet which is so unlike him.

She fumes at Arthur as she draws Gawain forward but decides to be civil.

Gwen clears her throat. "Gawain this is Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, and Melissa? Molly? Milcah? Uh….Sorry what was her name again" she asks the picture of innocence. _Payback time you witch! _Merlin stifles a giggle and then pretends to cough. Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Uh-h Mithian," Arthur quickly fills in. "So Gawain you are Gwen's boyfriend?" Arthur asks eyes narrowed to slits. Arthur is not sure why his mind is stuck on this particular subject or why these things continue to come out of his mouth_. Oh I need help. Someone save me I have a bad case of foot in mouth._

Gwen's cheeks flame red and so do her eyes. She mentally takes off her heels and clobbers Arthur's head with it. _Why is Arthur behaving like a prat. He was very nice and civil earlier this evening. Too much time spent with the troll. It's true what they say about bad company, _she concludes with a mental smirk.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Gawain is a friend from college that I have not seen in almost seven years." she quips tightly.

Arthur feels foolish. He can tell that Gwen is positively livid. He knows that Gwen rarely gets angry but when she does you had better expect an earful. And right now he has already pushed the line a bit too much.

To stop himself from treading in dangerous waters, he asks Mithian if she would like to dance_. An angry Mithian is better to deal with than a livid Gwen, _he figures. They move away and Gwen suddenly feels sad as she watches them get on the dance floor_. My emotions are all over the place today, _she thinks as she puzzles over the way she has been feeling today_. But then Arthur has always had that effect on me._

Morgana pulls Merlin towards the dance floor and Gwen is pleasantly surprised when Gwaine spins her around and starts dancing around her. She laughs and joins him. She turns as she dances and the laughter dies on her lips when she notices Arthur watching her. She looks into his eyes for a moment and remembers how Arthur used to look at her when they were together. Then Mithian pulls Arthur's face towards her own, gives him a kiss on the lips and starts to dance so close to him that there is practical no air movement between them. Arthur flushes and looks so uncomfortable that he has almost stopped dancing.

Gwen looks away and thinks_, "There really are not limits to this girl's antics." _She almost feels sorry for Arthur until she another thought enters her mind that surely Arthur must really love her to put up with such behaviour.

Morgana has witnessed the whole thing and comes and whispers in Gwen's ear, "Don't let the wicked witch get you down. She just feels threatened ".

"Threatened? By whom?" Gwen enquires, shouting to be heard over the noise.

Morgana laughs, "You are as blind as a bat Gwen". She goes back to her Merlin.

Gwen shrugs and decides to let it go. Analysing her ex- boyfriend's girlfriend's mental status is not her favourite past time after all.

"She should feel threatened. You are more woman than she could ever hope to be," Gwaine says flirtingly wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are biased obviously and flattery like that will get you never get you anywhere," she laughs. She knows Gwaine is a terrible flirt and the best way to deal with him is not to take him seriously.

"Never say never," Gwaine says with a grin.

When the next song starts playing she begs to be excused to go sit at their table. Gwaine offers to sit with her Gwen encourages him to stay and enjoy himself and he obliges. She is relieved because she just wants take a breather. This day had started slow but judging on the activities of the evening, it is picking speed at such an alarming pace, her head is reeling. She has just started to relax nursing her one drink when she senses someone standing over her and gasps when she realises it is Arthur.

"May I join you Guinevere or is this a private party", he says smiling at down at her.

Gwen looks around and behind him and gives him a surprised look. "Where is Mithian? I am surprised she let you move around by yourself."

"Jealous much?"

"Me? Jealous? Of course not! Just saying your girlfriend knows how to mark her territory. I am surprised you don't smell of pee."

"Pardon me? Are you implying that I don't know how to use a bathroom or that I don't bathe Guinevere?"

Gwen's cheeks turn red "No, no I meant that she… that you … you know the territorial thing which animals do," she babbles.

"Now, you are saying Mithian is an animal. Tsch-tsch, Gwen I don't think Mithian would appreciate you calling her that".

Gwen's hand flies to her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers. _Earth open up and swallow me up now please._

"I didn't mean …. I mean…" she tries to explain herself until she sees a playf ul glint in Arthur's eyes.

She swats his hand. "What is wrong with you?"

"I couldn't resist it. You are so easy."

"What! Are you saying I'm a slut?" Gwen says, her eyes flashing.

His eyes bulge and his eyebrows fly into his hair line. "No Gwen, I meant ….". He stops mid- sentence when he notices that Gwen is fighting to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"Got you!." She says openly laughing.

"You are sick, you know that?" It strikes Arthur that these are the moments that he missed the most with Gwen, this ability to be real and just talk, even if it's about nothing sensible. He looks at her laughing. He has always found the sound of her laughter beautiful. It used to stir something in his heart and he realise nothing has changed there. His eyes fall down to her lips and he finds himself remembering the feeling of those lips against his. He used to find her to find them irresistible and so would kiss her endlessly when they were together. She used to tease him about saying that after a few years, she would surely need a lip replacement surgery since they would have worn out from being kissed.

It was so easy to fall back into old habits. _I don't understand myself, _he puzzles_. I should be angry with Gwen._ That sobers him up.

He clears his throat. "Guinevere, I actually came here to apologise first for my behaviour tonight and that of Mithian. I don't know what came over me".

"And what of your girlfriend, what came over her?"

Arthur sighs and rolls his eyes, "Unfortunately, Morgana and Merlin seem to bring out the worst in her. She is otherwise a very sweet girl."

"As sweet as hot peppers" Gwen mutters under her breath.

"Guinevere, I'm surprised at you. You were never so judgemental. You always saw the best in everybody".

"There are other cases that are clearly hopeless", Gwen quips then she is horrified. _Oh no, why? Has she just insulted Mithian again? Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? _She peeks at Arthur expecting him to look displeased.Funny Arthur does not look angry. In fact he actually laughs. _Weird!_

**A.N Just wanted Arthur and Gwen to get their time together alone to sort of reconnect.**

**I am fascinated by the way Arthur and Gwen look at each other's lips and wanted to put it in my story.**

**What do you guys think of Gwen's wardrobe for s5, she is so gorgeous isn't she? Can't wait for S5**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or its characters, just my imagination. If I did, Arthur and Gwen would have had five kids by now. **

**Thank you for your continued support. It keeps me going and gets me thinking. **

**This chapter was a bit hard to bring out. I knew what I wanted but just couldn't put it down in a way that makes sense. **

The next day started rather late for Arthur since he had decided not to set his alarm the previous night. He had had a bit more to drink than he would normally like. He had decided that he did not want Mithian to stay overnight and had taken her home instead, much to her irritation. Merlin had stayed at his house instead since he was out of it by the time they left the club. Merlin had never been one to hold his liquor well and Arthur and his other friends often teased him that just one drink could make him forget his name. Arthur did not like the idea of his friend let loose at some ungodly hour while he was drunk. It had therefore been agreed that Gwen would go back to Morgana's and Arthur would take Merlin.

The plan for the day was that they would meet again for lunch at a restaurant near Morgana's flat. Morgana had managed to blackmail Gwen into spending another day with them although she had expressed her desire to go back home to prepare for her upcoming three weeks promotion tour for her new album.

Merlin stumbled into Arthur's bedroom looking haggard; a hand on his forehead and his blood shot eyes barely open. He went straight to Arthur's medicine cabinet, trying to be as quiet as possible and failing miserably, he yelped as he bumped his foot on Arthur's bedside table.

"Ouch!" he cries hopping around on one foot.

"Mer-lin!" Arthur complains hiding his pounding head under his pillow. "You better have a very good reason for making so much noise and waking me up".

"Aw-w! Arthur stop shouting, I am right her," Merlin complains." I bumped my foot against your stupid table on my way to the bathroom. Do you have anything that I can take for my head-ache? I feel like there is a rock band playing in my skull."

"There is a packet of something in the cabinet. Please bring me some too. Remind me not to drink too much next time we go out."

After taking the medication and drinking lots of fluid to rehydrate their bodies, they reluctantly went downstairs to make breakfast.

"So Arthur, did you have a good time last night?" Merlin asked as they were eating their food by the pool side.

Merlin's question took Arthur by surprise. He had not had time to process everything that had happened at the club but one thing he knew was that he had enjoyed seeing Gwen again. He was confused at his own reaction to her, because he always imagined that their reunion would be heated, with him telling her off for breaking his heart. He wanted to be angry with her but something fluttered in his heart whenever she was around and he could not help but succumb to the magic that her presence weaved around him.

"Yes Merlin, I actually enjoyed myself despite your efforts to cause trouble with Mithian."

"It's not my fault. You were the stupid one bringing your insecure and schizophrenic girlfriend along when you knew your ex was going to be there," Merlin says with a grin and then in an undertone. "Although we both know that you wish Gwen won't be your ex for much longer."

"The only stupid person here is you Merlin," Arthur counters throwing a paper towel at Merlin.

"Have you and Gwen snogged yet?"

"That is none of your business," Arthur points out hoping Merlin would not notice the way he is blushing. He feels like he is twelve again.

"Well, we all know you want to" Merlin says unrelentingly.

"Who do you mean by ALL?"

Merlin's grin widens as he realises that Arthur has not refuted that he wants to snog Gwen.

"Anyone with half an eye."

Merlin…."Arthur warns Merlin, knowing only too well Merlin would not get it.

"Just saying, in the past you couldn't keep your lips to yourself whenever she was around".

"Shut up Merlin."

"Dollop-head"

"I heard that".

Morgana and Gwen arrive at the restaurant and find Arthur and Merlin already seated. They have chosen a table that is outside so that they enjoy the fresh air and the sun. Both men stand up and draw chairs for the ladies to sit.

"No Gwen you sit next to Arthur. There is something that I want to talk to Merlin about", Morgana says as she takes the seat near Merlin.

Arthur rolls his eyes. _Could Morgana be more obvious?_

The ladies are dressed casually and Arthur finds it difficult to take his eyes off Gwen, who is dressed in a floral summer dress with spaghetti straps and her hair is held up with a clasp leaving a few tendrils gently caressing her neck. Her lovely shoulders are almost bare and it looks like her skin is begging for his touch and he wishes he could get close enough to smell her skin. He always loved the smell of lavender on her.

Gwen is not stupid enough not to notice that her friends seem to be trying to throw Arthur and her together. She is not sure how she feels about that. She has to admit that last night she had realised that her attraction to Arthur has not dwindled at all even after being away for five years. If she were honest with herself she would admit that no amount of time away from him would ever change the fact that to her Arthur was the most attractive man she had ever come across.

As she sits down, she smells Arthur's distinctly male scent. She can feel Arthur's eyes on her and she feels her skin heating up. Arthur always had the power to reduce her to a mass of blubber just by one look. She steals a glance at him and realises that Arthur is dressed in a close fitting casual golf shirt and jeans. Gwen cannot help but almost drool at the way his perfectly chiselled chest is stretching the fabric of the tee_. Has he been working out? _Five years ago, although his body had been still amazing but he had had a bit of baby fat left over from his teens. Now, oh gosh now, his body was well pared without even an ounce of unwanted fat anywhere. Gwen's fingers itched to touch him. _ Oh dear, only a few minutes in his presence and I'm a mess. Heavens help me!_

Arthur has to admit to himself that try as he might there is something about Gwen that draws him to her and if he were to spend time with her, he was likely to find himself right back where he had been six years ago. He is not sure that he wants to. He cannot trust Gwen not to hurt him again. The worst thing was, he was not really sure what had caused Gwen to change her mind about being with him. They had seemed so happy together, although he had noticed that the weeks before Gwen had broken up with him, she had looked rather strained. Her smiles did not quite reach her eyes and her laughter was not as free as it had been. She had seemed unusually tired and he had had suspicions that she had not been sleeping well. At first he had thought that it was the worry of her final examinations. However, with time he had realised that whatever was worrying her was not going away and was probably deeper. He had thought that whatever it was, she would open up and talk to him. They had always been open with each other and he did not think there was anything that she could not talk to him about. He had not wanted to press her about it in the hope that whatever it was that was bothering Gwen, she would come to him. She had not and when she told him that she was leaving him, he had begged for an explanation that had not come. He had of course been very emotional and unfortunately that had not helped the situation.

As they sit eating their lunch, he wonders how he is going to get Gwen alone again so that he can ask her. He certainly feels he deserves an explanation from her. He feels like his life has never moved on from where she left. For the first year and half, he had not had any relationship with any other woman. A part of him kept expecting Gwen to come back to him admitting she had made a mistake and wanted him back. By the second year all hope had gone and he resigned himself to the fact that she would not come back. But then here she was sitting next to him looking as beautiful as ever. He tells himself that he has to get answers if he is ever going to move on with his life.

Once they have finished eating and are having drinks, Arthur turns to Gwen and says, "Guinevere, we need to talk".

Although she has been expecting it since their first meeting, Arthur request startles Gwen. She knows that it is only fair but even after five years, she is not sure she is ready to tell him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A lot of you are anxious about the reason for the breakup. I have been giving you hints throughout the story but I don't know if any of you have caught on to them. But thank you for your reviews because they have given me ideas on how to continue and I have used your questions for stuff in this chapter. So please keep the questions and speculations coming. I am loving them. Oh and I plan to mention all the reviewers by name at the end if you don't mind. **

**There will be a bit of a twist to the story but that will help you understand later why Gwen left so everything I am giving you is important to the story.**

**Sorry that some did not like a nasty Mithian but in the show so far Arthur has been linked to only two nasty girls, Vivian and Sophia. Vivian has been over used in stories and I had already used Sophia so. So…..**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. I know I don't own Merlin… blah.. blah.. blah..**

Arthur did not sleep well that night. He spent half the night pacing up and down, anxious about his meeting with Gwen. In the course of the night, he admitted to himself that much as he had tried to deny it, he was just as in love with Gwen as he ever was five years ago if not more. It was like a curse for life and he did not know what to do to lift it off. He was not sure he could handle whatever Gwen was going to tell him. What if Gwen had broken up with because she had not wanted to be with him? God knows he had so many flaws. He knows that he can be a prat, difficult and had been spoilt all his life and used to getting his own way. Maybe Gwen had found it difficult to be around him. His stomach clenched painfully and he groaned. He knew he would not be able to handle that at all. He felt faint at the thought and stumbled to his bed to sit down, his fingers raking his blond tresses. His chest tightened and he felt like he was not getting enough air in his lungs_._ He would change, whatever it took, he would do it if it meant having Gwen back._ Gwen seemed to enjoy my company at the club and during the lunch I caught her staring at me more than once. Maybe I misinterpreted her looks. _He wondered despairingly why love is the most wonderful feeling and yet can hurt so badly? He began to regret his decision to schedule a proper meeting for them to talk. He would be lucky to survive long enough the way he was going.

Arthur lay down on his bed, head resting on his linked palms with no sign of sleep coming. He wondered what he would do if he found out that Gwen had cheated on him and had felt guilty about it resulting in the breakup. It would kill him but he had to be prepared for that possibility. Maybe if she really was sorry and regretted it, he would forgive her. Pathetic? Maybe, but what choice did he have? This went against everything he thought he believed in. He has always been a possessive man ever since he was a child and he had never in his life imagined that one day he would ever consider taking back a woman who cheated on him. But a life without love and without Gwen was even more unimaginable. It would be no life at all, just an existence. He realised that he could not do live without her in his life. The past five years had been hell, especially the first two. Missing Gwen had been like a physical pain. Like he had had a limb amputated. He wondered that he had not been limping from the pain. The other three years had been of denial and hiding behind meaningless relationships. He admitted to himself that he and Mithian should have never been together. He has never loved Mithian and there was no reason to be in a relationship with someone you do not care about. But he had been lonely and desperate to find someone who would bring back hope of love. He had been so desperate to feel something, anything other than the numbness that took hold of him since he lost the love of his life. It had not worked because Gwen had spoiled him for anyone else. The void had never been filled.

Another thought entered his already troubled mind. What if Gwen did not love him anymore? Arthur felt sick, bile rising to his throat. He felt like he was going to lose the content of his stomach. He gingerly got up from his bed staggering to his bathroom and tumbled weakly on the floor of his bathroom hugging his toilet bowl and heaving but with nothing coming out. After a while, trickles of sweat running down the side of his face, he got up washed his mouth and face with cold water. He looked at his face in the mirror and saw how haggard he looked. He was making himself ill. He hobbled his way back to the bedroom and rolled on the bed praying for daylight to come before he killed himself with anxiety.

He is surprised when he wakes up that he had actually managed to sleep. He is still tired but he has important meetings in the morning. He is going to announce a merger of his company with another and he needs his mind sound and focussed. Unfortunately, the day has not started so well since he is already running late. He quickly takes a shower and dresses up and gets his documents that he will need for his meetings. They will be ironing out the conditions of the merger and he will need to go through the legal matters with his lawyers afterwards. The actual details he would leave the legal teams from both sides to finish off.

It is only around mid- afternoon that he has a break in between his meetings. He has an urge to phone Gwen to make sure that they are still up for that evening's meeting. His stomach growls and he realises that he has skipped lunch. He does not feel like going out for lunch so he decides to have something in his office instead. He passes through his Personal assistant's office before he gets to his.

"Afternoon Sir." Lindsey smiles rising from her seat

"Afternoon Lindsey," Arthur says as he proceeds to his office. It is oval and mostly surrounded by glass. He is on the last floor of the forty- storey Pendragon Towers Building. He loves the view from his office. Somehow he always feels calmer when he looks through the glass walls. He should know, having spent a lot of time staring through those windows in the past two years since his father had passed and left him heading the family businesses.

Lindsey has followed Arthur and is holding a few pieces of papers as she tells him about the people that have called his office in his absence.

There were three calls from Merlin, five from Morgana and eight from Gwen, two from his public relations officer and several others that he ended up not paying attention to. His heart misses a beat. There must be something wrong if Merlin, Gwen and Morgana were calling at the same time.

"Lindsey, did my sister tell you why she was calling?"

"No, sir but she was rather anxious to talk to you. I told her you had given orders not to be disturbed during your meetings."

Arthur's brow furrows as he looks at the time they called and realises that most of the calls were in the morning and a few in the afternoon. His hunger forgotten and his heart pumping, he wonders who he should call first. He hopes that whatever was going on had nothing to do with Gwen. _Oh heavens! Maybe Gwen has had an accident or something._ His heart constricted painfully and he slumps into his chair as his legs failing to hold him up anymore.

"Sir, are you okay?" Lindsey asks worriedly. He has never seen Arthur in such a state in the year that she has worked for him.

Her voice startles Arthur who had retreated into his world of bad thoughts as he realises she is still in the room_. I am such a mass of nerves today. It's probably a coincidence that they are all calling several times and on the same day. _He reasons that if that if something had happened to Gwen she would not have called him herself. Besides knowing Morgana, she would have got to talk to him even if meant her coming physically to his office. He takes a calming breath. It must be something else.

"I am fine Lindsey. Please order something to eat for me from the usual place. And please do not disturb me for the next thirty minutes. Unless it is a call from Merlin, my sister or Gwen or Guinevere, do not put any calls through. Take messages and I will call them later." Arthur instructs.

Lindsey takes it as a dismissal and walks out of his office wandering who this Gwen person was. The only Guinevere she knows is a singer and she has never heard Arthur saying he knows her personally. But then he is Arthur Pendragon. He moves in circles that many just dreamed of. She shrugs. She would love to meet Guinevere. She loves her music. Her voice is amazing and the girl is gorgeous.

After Lindsey walks out, Arthur decides to call Merlin first. If there is a problem, he would rather hear it from Merlin. Morgana tends to dramatize everything and he would rather talk to Gwen when he is calm.

Merlin answers Arthur's call at the second ring.

"Cabbage head, I have been trying to get hold of you the whole morning. But since you are now so popular, I guess now I have to make an appointment just to talk to you over the phone." Merlin says and Arthur can hear a grin in his voice.

"I have always been popular Merlin. That has never stopped you from bugging me before," Arthur smirks. Then Merlin's statement makes him pause. "What do you mean since I'm now popular?"

"Well you are the only man I know who is in the headlines of four different papers and a tabloid and also, has been nominated as the sexiest man in the world all I one day," Merlin laughs

"Well that is nothing new Merlin. I have been in the press most of my life," Arthur points out smugly

"Maybe, but I don't how happy Gwen is going to be on the cover of a gossip magazine."

Arthur sits up straight heart pounding.

"Gwen? What has Gwen got to do with this Merlin? Quit playing idiot, and tell me what is going on."

"Well the newspapers are not so bad. They are all talking about your merger with Carleon Industries. The gossip magazine um-m, is another matter altogether. Although you look rather fetching in this picture, I must admit."

"Merrrrlin!" Arthur growls menacingly.

"Well I am looking at two pictures of you and Gwen with your heads close together. One in a place that I suspect is the club because you both look a bit pissed. You are laughing and your eyes are glued to her face. You are sure you didn't kiss her because you look like you were about to. How come you never told me you had time to talk to Gwen at the….."

"Merrrrlin! Arthur is almost bursting a vein at Merlin's rambling.

"Okay, okay. The other one is when we were at the restaurant yesterday I suspect, because of what you are wearing. I wonder how they managed to leave us out of the picture. Maybe we are just too….."

"Merlin, come on focus! Which tabloid is this and what are they saying about us?" Arthur asks, heart in his mouth. He is not sure how to feel or react to this unanticipated development. Normally, he would not worry but… there is Gwen. _Why can't my life ever be simple?_

"It is called Spotted. It normally brings out pictures of what celebrities have been doing and such, nothing serious. But this time I'm sure they really think they have a scoop. You do look cute together though." Merlin is finding this whole thing funny.

"What are they saying Merlin?" _Really, was Merlin the best person to phone after all? I need to ask Lindsey to get a copy. I want to sue the bastards._

"That you have been spotted together at several locations and they are speculating on whether that means you are back together or not and cheating on Mithian with Gwen. Arthur have you been hiding something from me?

"Like what?"

"Are you having a secret relationship with Guinevere that I don't know about?"

"Merlin…?"

"Yeah I know, shut up. But seriously Arthur, what are you going to do about this? Morgana phoned me earlier and said that Gwen is quite frantic about it and paparazzi have been camping by her door step since morning. She has had to cancel meetings with her tour manager and recording company."

"I don't know Merlin," sighed Arthur. "I hope that this will die quickly. Gwen does not deserve to be hounded by paparazzi. She is a very private person and won't appreciate this kind of publicity. I hate this." Arthur feels very worried and frustrated. It reminds him of the time that he and Gwen were going out and the paparazzi would not leave them alone. Deja vu of the worst kind. _Hopefully this will not jeopardise my chances with her._ He needed to talk to Gwen.

**A.N. Please review. I would love to know if I'm doing this well. I have written a second story but I will post it once this is done. I don't think I could do two at the same time. I must say though, I am enjoying writing this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters, just my imagination. If I did Arthur and Gwen would have five kids by now**

Gwen is feeling anxious. She had been dreading this day and had been hoping for a reprieve so that she would not have to explain her actions of five years ago to Arthur. Unfortunately, right now she would prefer dealing with Arthur to dealing with the crazed people camping outside her complex. She felt like she was facing a firing squad and in some ways they were like that; merciless and unrelenting. She wonders how they had come by those pictures. Her eyes widen when she realises the implications of this scenario. That means someone had been watching them. She panics. _Oh my goodness this is not good at all._ Did that person see the way she had looked at Arthur and discovered as she had done last night that she had never stopped loving that blond haired, blue eyed handsome , no, beautiful and wonderful man. Had they seen the way her eyes were constantly riveted to his lips or the way she struggled to keep her hands to herself, her fingers itching to rediscover those hard muscles that had only got better with time_. Is it hot in here?_ Had they guessed at the longing in her heart for what could have been? Or had they witnessed the power that Arthur seemed to have over her, a pure raw magnetism that called out to her. She felt sometimes like she had no choice but to answer that call. Or had they seen the way she grew weak when his intense gaze was directed towards her, like he could see her very soul? Her throat goes dry at the memory of those eyes. _Oh gosh!_

The only problem is that she feels like nothing has changed much in five years. They are still in the same predicament they were then. Arthur was still Arthur and came with his baggage and as for her; she still had her secrets. Secrets, yes the same secrets that had eventually cost her the love of her life. Going away had not changed anything, she admitted to herself.

Gwen was feeling frustrated. Her attempts to get through to Arthur had not yielded any fruit. She really did not need this, especially today of all days. She needed to concentrate on her upcoming promotion tour. Leaving the house was a mission. Her manager had to resort to silly disguises just to get her out of her apartment complex into the car. A few of the paparazzi had realised she was leaving just as she got into her car but they had managed to evade them along the way. Gwen heaved a sigh of relief. _Why does being around Arthur always end up so complicated?_

When she was still dating Arthur, it had been pretty much the same. The only difference being, then the tabloids had not been a lot more opinionated concerning her relationship with Arthur. What had really disturbed her then was the fact that the media seemed to believe that they had a right to invade their privacy, to make comments about her and her relationship. She did not believe that anyone should have that kind of power over another human being. They had sometimes been rude and cruel, indicating they did not think Gwen was the right mate for Arthur, the golden blue eyed boy. It had been a point of contention between them as Gwen truly believed that Arthur sometimes encouraged some of the attention he got. Arthur would sometimes discuss in media things that Gwen would have be preferred had remained private. Oh, nothing too intimate, of course. He did not see any harm in gushing to the world know how much he loved her and was the girl of his dreams. Unfortunately, this would actually give the members of the public that did not think her the right person for their idol, the ammunition to use in their attacks against her. She understood that Arthur and Morgana had been raised practically in the public eye but failed to understand why it would have continued well into adulthood. Moreover, Gwen was always afraid that one day someone more obsessed would end up going further and start digging things that they were not supposed to. It had caused her many sleepless nights.

She had never been for publicity despite the career she had chosen. After she had become well known, the media had pretty much left her alone. She had never been involved in any scandal unlike some celebrities so she concluded that they found her rather boring, which was fine with her as long as they kept appreciating her music. Back then she had found the way people she didn't know meddled distressing but today she was livid because the rumours were not justified. Arthur was with Mithian whom he seemed to like very much. It had somewhat surprised her to find him going out with someone like her given the way she had behaved the other night. One had to be smitten to tolerate such behaviour and overlook it let alone overlook such character flaws. But she should know, when Arthur loved, he loved totally without reservations. In this case though, she felt a bit disappointed with Arthur because she had always seen him as someone who went for intelligence and personality rather than looks. Maybe his tastes had changed because Mithian did not strike Gwen as particularly intelligent and her personality...well…let's just say, heaven had not been fair to her in that regard. _Whoa Gwen, keep your claws in. Maybe I'm just jealous._

Gwen was feeling contrite. She regretted that she might be the cause of Arthur's relationship. Despite her feelings for Arthur, she could never wish to be the woman who caused heartache by breaking up their relationship. She had vowed when she was younger that she would never do that.

As they speed through the streets of London to the studio, Gwen acknowledges that much as the situation was unwarranted, it had bought her time. She knew that Arthur deserved to know but she was afraid that he would start seeing her in different light and besides, there were other people involved that could end up hurt all over again. Much as it is her secret, it is also other people's secret and keeping it had cost her a lot. Maybe it was time to trust someone else with it. The only thing is, was Arthur that person. Not that she thought he was not trustworthy. Just that now that he has moved on with someone else, what would telling him accomplish? The whole time that she had dated Arthur, she always felt like he placed her on this pedestal where she could do no wrong nor be associated with anything less than perfect. What would he think now once he found out? Gwen sighs. She has to get the courage to face it all because she knows Arthur will not rest until the matter was settled.

Later on in the day she is in a meeting with her manager when her phone rings. Her heart skips a beat when her caller I.D. indicates that it is Arthur. They had exchanged phone numbers the previous day so that they could confirm with each their meeting.

"Hello, Arthur", she says into her phone as she makes her way to a more private area.

"Hi Guinevere," Arthur sighs in reply. Gwen can imagine him raking his fingers through his hair. He sounds tired and her heart goes out to him. Since she had not been able to reach him all morning, she knows that he must have been very busy the entire morning and then this?

"Arthur, are you okay? I am so sorry about this. I should have stayed away from you."

"No Gwen. Please don't say that. If I regret anything at all, it's certainly not the fact that you came back to me … I mean to us. Gwen I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Arthur it's not your fault. You are just as much a victim of this as I am."

"Yes, but Gwen you don't deserve this."

"Neither do you".

"Well, I am sort of used to it. But you! Gwen, I know how much you hate being in the middle of this", Arthur sighs his regret hoping Gwen will not decide to stay away from him.

"I was quite upset because of all these lies. What gives them the right to just print anything they want? Besides, Arthur we have not seen each other for a long time. Why would they start speculating already about our supposed relationship? We have only been out together twice, both instances with other people. How come they did not mention that?" Gwen's ire is boiling over.

"All they are worried about is selling copies, Gwen. They don't care about the destruction they leave behind. I have a mind to sue them."

That somehow takes the anger out of Gwen. She finds she is now the one reassuring him.

"Arthur, it will not solve anything. This will die down. I hope Mithian doesn't believe any of this. It would be so awful if this causes problems between the two of you."

There is a bit of hesitation on the other side.

"Ah-h um-m, I'm sure she will understand."

"What! Arthur, don't tell me that you have not spoken to her yet." She is shocked. Arthur used to be such a good boyfriend.

"I am going to call her, I promise. I found out about this just twenty minutes ago and I was worried about you."

_He was worried about me, yay!_ Gwen smiles, "Arthur that is so sweet of you. Thank you. So you are not freaking about this whole thing?" She likes teasing him.

He loves it when she is playful.

"I am, but only because I know how much you hate being in the media spotlight. We haven't done anything wrong. You don't need this, especially with your tour coming up."

"Ah well… they do say bad publicity is still publicity. Maybe this will make me even more popular Do men not like bad girls more."

Arthur laughs. He imagines a naughty Gwen and he sweats a little.

And then he is serious again.

"Seriously Gwen, you do know that I would fight this magazine tooth and nail without hesitation if they have caused harm to your reputation and your career".

"Arthur, I don't think that is necessary. I don't think anyone would stop listening to my music because a tabloid has insinuated that I'm a home wrecker. Besides Arthur, I think you it's Mithian who you will need you to reassure of your love. I would hate to think these rumours would make you guys have problems".

Arthur pauses again.

"Gwen, you know that we still need to talk, right?"

He wishes so hard he could just tell her over the phone.

Gwen sighs, "I know but I think let us wait until this piranha frenzy has died down. We don't want to give them more reason to think they are right, right?"

"Well knowing these people, in two days it will be forgotten. They are quite fickle. Gwen, I want you to know that you can call me anytime. I really care about you." He finishes off gently but sincerely. For some reason it makes Gwen breathless and uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Arthur. I really appreciate this. I'm sorry I have to go. I was in a meeting with my manager when you called. He must be wondering whether I will come back or not." She says rashly to hide what is going on with her.

"Ah-h, alright, then. I will talk to you soon. Bye." _I wish I could talk to her the whole day and night._

"Bye". Gwen needs a fan. _Why is it always like this with Arthur?_

Thankfully, the rest of the day goes by without incident. By the time Gwen gets home, she is totally exhausted, the events of the day having taken their toll on her. She is longing for a good soak in her in her favourite bubble bath scent, and an ice cold drink. She has just walked out of her bathroom, a gown wrapped round her small frame and a towel around her head when the buzzer for her apartment goes. She groans as she is trying to decide whether she should answer or not. She could just pretend like she is not home. _That is rude Gwen_, she scolds herself. She goes to the intercom.

"Hello. Who is it?"

"It's Mithian. May I please come up?"

She wishes she had listened to her instinct.

**A.N. For some reason this chapter was harder for me to write than I anticipated. I had the idea but it was hard to put on paper. I really would like to know what you think. So please don't move on until you review. Thanks**

it is going towards


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin nor it's characters, just my imagination. If I did Arthur and Gwen would have five kids by now.**

It takes Gwen a few seconds before she can either move or close her mouth that is wide open. _Mithian? What is Mithian doing here? _And how did that woman know where she lives? Her first instinct is to pretend like she is not Gwen and she has the wrong house just to get rid of her. _I am too tired to deal with this demented woman_. Especially after the day she has had, all she wants to do is lie down on her couch watching some light flick on television.

She finds her finger moving of its own accord to let Mithian in. She was bound to face her anyway at some point since Arthur and she were sort of friends. She hopes that at least Arthur has talked to her and explained about the article in the gossip column.

Within a few minutes, a knock sounds on her door. She is normally not happy receiving visitors in her state of undress but at the moment she really does not care. After all, Mithian has shown up without an appointment.

She opens the door and finds herself staring in dark brown eyes almost the same colour as hers except these ones are cold an calculating. Mithian brushes past her gliding towards the middle of her living room. _Just take the liberty, why don't you? _

Mithian gives Gwen's place a quick glance then she swings around and faces Gwen with what one could call the most counterfeit smile plastered on her pallid face.

"So-o Gwen, here we are again."

"Well more like here you are, Mithian," Gwen says sarcastically. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Oh let's get to the point, shall we? You know Gwen, when we first met I just knew that we were going to be good friends."

_Ha-a, what? She and Mithian …what? What is this zany woman talking about? _

Gwen is not sure she is supposed to answer, so she just stares at Mithian, a confused expression on her face. Apparently Mithian does not expect a response from her either because she continues talking.

"Yes I just knew you and I would get along. After all we have so much in common," she continued, one hand going to her waist line giving the portrayal of someone striking a pose for a photo shoot.

_Either I'm hallucinating or this woman has gone bonkers._

"Oh, really? I would not think so. I think we are actually complete opposites," Gwen says a puzzled look on her face. She is mentally taping a foot on the floor waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Well, maybe you're right. You certainly don't have my sense of fashion," Mithian smirks, her eyes running over Gwen's 'attire'.

Gwen can feel her ire rising and she is fast losing the little patience she has left today.

"Mithian, is there a point to this visit or have you come just to insult me?"

"I am just saying that you could do well with a new wardrobe and maybe a better fashion stylist. You need it with your kind of career. "

_Now you are really pushing it, you witch_. "I actually think you should take your own advice, Mithian. The way you dress, you are in serious danger of being charged with indecent exposure."

Mithian looks like she is about to start spitting like a cobra. But just as suddenly she pins back a smile on her beautiful face. Gwen can see the wheels spinning in her head.

"Forgive me, Gwen. I came here to have a nice chat with you not to antagonise you."

_Nice really? As nice as stale lemon juice_. "Nice chat about what exactly? Just spit it out Mithian." Gwen is feeling goaded already.

"Well like I said you and I have something in common."

"And what is that?"

"More like whom? Arthur."

"Arthur what do you mean? You are not about to suggest a three some are you, because I'm not that kind of girl? _Well I might as well find humour in this otherwise I will go nuts like her._

Mithian makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like mirthless laughter.

"Well, definitely not a threesome."

"But seriously, whatever this is Mtihian, hurry it along. I have had a long day and I really want to rest now."

"Alright then. I actually came to assure you that I do understand about you and Arthur. You have history together so it's to be expected that there would be a few ties here and there."

Gwen' heart drops to her laps. _Does she suspect that I still love him? Blood rushes to her face. Oh dear!_

She is almost afraid to ask, "W-what do you mean?" she stammers.

"Oh don't think I did not notice the way your eyes are always on him. I know that you still have feelings for him."

_Oh no is it that obvious? _

"No, I…." she tries to refute her statement.

Mithian cuts her off with an imperious lift of her scrawny hand.

"Gw-en. You can't fool me. I know you still love him, no matter how much you might deny it. I am a woman, I know these things. You see, I have seen that same look on a lot of women's faces over the time I have been dating Arthur. I used to have that look myself before he and I got together. You have to admit, he is quite THE dream man. He has everything; the looks, money and power. I know every woman would like to be in my shoes right now."

Gwen recovers quickly when she realises that what Mithian is saying was mostly true. Except that what she feels for Arthur goes far beyond his looks and what he has. She would take him without any of those things any time.

"Oh so you have come to warn me off?" _No more dancing around avoiding the real subject._

"Well, the thing is Gwen, Arthur used to love you but you threw his love away." _Well just twist the dagger in my heart, why don't you_? Gwen winces at the brutal truth coming out of Mithian's mouth, but Mithian continues like she has not noticed.

"Now things have changed since you have been away. Arthur loves me. I am the envy of every woman that has any red blood flowing in her veins but unlike you I am not giving him up. So stay away from him. There is no place for you in his life anymore. I am here to stay"

_So the battle lines have been drawn now I see._

"Does Arthur know you have such plans for him? Besides, surely it's up to Arthur to decide whether he wants to hang around me or not?"

"Arthur and I are happy. If you do love him let him be. Do you want to be the reason for the break- up of our relationship? Surely not. Right now you are coming in between us Gwen. Arthur has moved on and I think you should too.

Gwen looks down thoughtfully. Maybe Mithian was right but she is not willing to give her the satisfaction. Besides if she knows that Arthur has moved on, why is she here?

"Do you feel so insecure Mithian that you have to go around warning people off? Like the song goes …put a ring on it."

"You don't seem to understand, Gwen. I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep Arthur. Why don't you get someone who is in your class? You cannot handle someone like Arthur. He needs someone like me who is more-e how can I put it… fitted to his life style.

Gwen sees a headline in her mind that goes**, "Woman kills ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend in a fit of rage." **

She grits her teeth. "So why do you feel the need to come and warn me off then? If Arthur feels he needs someone of your calibre around, although that would be a surprise to me, surely he can speak for himself. Are you his spokesperson as well? You clearly are a very busy woman then. Where do you get the time?"

Mithian seethes with anger. All pretence of decorum dropped she advances towards Gwen menacingly.

"I warn you Gwen, if you keep running after Arthur, you will regret it."

_Is she threatening me? _Gwen's hands fist into balls. She has never hit anyone in her life but this woman is asking for it.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Take it any way you want to. Just don't mess around with me. I can make your life very miserable."

"You should join the mafia Mithian. You have the face for it. Now would please leave or should I phone security."

"Oh, I will leave but take heed of my words. You don't want me as an enemy, believe me, my friend."

"With friends like you, who needs enemies? Do your worst Mithian. Now do you know your way out or should I call security to escort you out."

It is only after Mithian bangs the door after her that Gwen slumps and slides down her door and to the floor. She realises she has just made a life- long enemy out of her ex- boyfriend's girlfriend. She would have liked to still remain friends with Arthur even if things did not end up working between them. This little episode that had unfolded had made it that much harder for that to happen. She feels more depressed than she has felt in a long time. She needs reinforcements. She needs friendly faces around her. She pulls herself off the floor and goes to pick up her phone.

**A.N: I really wanted Gwen and Mithian to have a good confrontation and I didn't think Gwen would have been the type to do it in a club. Besides it was necessary that they should have this talk because of what is coming.**

**Please tell me what you think. I have actually been using some reviewers' questions to put flesh on this story. So please make a comment. They really do help. Hope you enjoyed this.**

****


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I really would like to own Merlin and its characters then I could write their scripts but sadly I don't so we all have to make do with what they give us.**

**Beware: Long chapter. We need to move things along now**

**Thank you for the beautiful reviews. So sorry for the time it took to update. Hectic schedules but it is great to be writing again**

**Okay let's go!**

This is one of the things that she had missed in her time of self- imposed exile. She had missed the friends that she could call on at any time and they would drop everything else to be there for her. The kind of friends who were willing to fight her battles for her if she let them and who would fight with her every time there was need to. Gwen had made friends in America but they did not have as much of a bond and history as she had with Morgana, Merlin and even Arthur.

The minute she called Morgana and told her about her recently departed uninvited guest and the purpose for her visit, she had been ready to pluck out Mithian's eye balls. She had insisted that she should come over so that they talk about what to do with "that female dog" as Morgana put it. It was only after she had told her how tired she was and wanted to sleep that Morgana had forfeited her idea of driving to Gwen's apartment. It did not surprise Gwen that Morgana was actually angrier at Mithian than she herself had been. That was the Morgana she knew, who would stand up and by her friends. Gwen wonders why five years she had not seen that. She should have trusted her friends and told them the secret that had ended up costing her everything she valued including her true love.

Gwen decides she needs to trust in their love. She realises that as long as she keeps this secret, it still has the potential to snatch everything from her just like before. She has spent almost her entire life hiding it. Had it really been worth the misery she has gone through. Gwen picks up the phone and dials a number. The phone rings on the other side for a while and Gwen is about to give up when it is answered.

"Hello?" She sounded like she was panting.

"Hello Auntie Flo. I thought that you were not in"

"I have just come in from the grocer's. How are you Gwen? How are the plans for the tour coming up?"

"We are almost there. Just two more weeks before the tour to starts and I'm rather nervous aunt."

"I don't think you should worry dear. You will have them eating off your palms as usual. But I sense that you didn't call me to engage in small talk."

"Oh auntie, I have never been able to hide anything from you." She was amazed at how her aunt was able to pick on her moods.

"And don't you forget it. Now out with it"

Gwen smiles nervously and then decides to just jump into it. "Auntie, five years ago when I left to go America, I never told my friends the reason I was leaving. I realise now that I made a mistake because it cost me a lot, including my relationships."

"By that I assume you mean that lovely young man you used to date. I always wondered why you guys did not work out. He certainly seemed besotted with you from what I can recall. I was shocked to say the least when you decided to leave him to go to America."

"It was the hardest thing I have ever done Auntie, but I figured it was better for me to leave Arthur before he discovered about the secret that I had spent my whole life hiding."

"Gwen, that young man loved you. You should have trusted him enough to tell him. Love without trust is bound to fail dear. Maybe it would not have mattered to him."

"That's just it. I was not sure he would want to be with me after he knew. I could not take the chance. It made sense to me then that I should spare us both the pain. If he had known the truth and decided he did not want me anymore, it would have killed me."

"So you decided to kill him instead? Gwen isn't that rather selfish? Besides how could have made such a decision for him?"

"To tell you the truth, at the time I did not think of it like that. I was just living in a world full of fear of someone finding out. With the way the papers love following Arthur's life, I was so scared that someone would uncover my past. It ate away at my peace until all I could think of was to get away from all the drama that surrounded my life with Arthur."

"Secrets have a way of doing that Gwen. Don't you think it's time for you to let go before you lose everything you value?"

"That is the reason I'm calling. I realise that this secret is not mine alone. I wanted to seek your permission to tell my friends. I know that with my chosen career, one day it is bound to come out and I would rather my friends hear about it from me."

"Gwen, you do not have to worry about Elyan and me. What happened was not any of our faults. Secrets can destroy you if you are not careful. Anyone who knows your secret has power over you. They can manipulate you. Besides, there is no relationship that can work if there are secrets between the individuals. "

"Unfortunately I found out in the most painful way."

"So when are you going to tell them?"

"I am going to talk to them tomorrow. They deserve an explanation and I have been hiding this for a long time. Thank you Auntie. Do not forget to come for the launch of my album. I have sent your tickets by post. You should have them by tomorrow. The launch is the day after tomorrow."

"I will not miss it darling. I am so proud of you. I know your parents would be too if they could see you."

As they always do, memories of her parents cause tears to pool in her eyes. "Thank you for your love and support. I love you. See you in a couple of days."

As soon as she gets off the phone with her aunt, she decides to send text messages to Arthur, Morgana and Merlin to come for dinner at her apartment the next day. Her idea was to talk to them all at the same time. She had considered telling Arthur on his own but then realised that she needed to tell Morgana and Merlin as well. She did not think she would have the courage let alone the emotional strength to tell the story more than once. All three consented, the other two expressing their surprise and concern at the suddenness of the invitation.

The next day was hectic for Gwen as they worked on both her launch and the upcoming tour. Her nerves were fraying and she could not decide what was more disconcerting for her, the tour which was her first ever or the prospect of telling her friends and ex- boyfriend things that she had buried so deep she had never thought she would be forced to rummage through them again.

Gwen goes home a little earlier than usual to get ready the food for her visitors. Gwen loves cooking but she has been staying by herself for a while now and she does not enjoy cooking when there was no one else to appreciate her culinary skills. So she decides to indulge herself and make extra effort in the three course meal that she is going to serve. She is surprised but delighted when Morgana shows up an hour earlier. Although Morgana is helpless at cooking she is a good company and Gwen knows she probably wants to discuss Mithian's visit before the boys arrive.

For Gwen, the subject of Mithian is not priority as she is more worried about what she is going to tell her friends, but she indulges her friend and describes in detail the events of the previous night. Morgana looks murderous as her account of the conversation between Mithian and she progresses.

"Gwen we must tell Arthur about Mithian" Morgana says through clenched teeth.

"No Morgana," Gwen replies shaking her head in emphasis. "We can't. Arthur seems to like her as she is. I will not be the reason his relationship fails."

"Gwen, Arthur' relationship was doomed from the start. Arthur has never got over you. I must say he has tried but I think even after the way things ended with you, he still compares every girl to you."

"That cannot be true Morgana. Look, I know that you don't like Mithian. Actually, I don't know if anyone, even her mother, can like Mithian. That is why I believe that Arthur must be really smitten with her otherwise he would not tolerate the way she behaves."

"Gwen, Mithian is the queen of deception. She has Arthur fooled. Only you can save my brother. He doesn't listen to me when it comes to Mithian because I have loathed her from the first time I saw her. Arthur believes that I never gave Mithian a chance because I'm friends with you and no one except you would be good enough for him as far as I'm concerned. "

"Morgs, Arthur is with Mithian and as long as they are together I will not interfere. It would not sit well with my conscience. I could never do that to another woman, whether the said woman was horrible or not."

"Gwen I wish you would stop being so gallant and noble all the time and be a little selfish. Gwen, tell me the truth, are you truly over Arthur? Do you not love him anymore?"

"What I feel does not matter if he has moved on. Clearly he has, with Mithian. It doesn't matter whether we think she is a first class troll or not. That is his choice. I am the one who let him go. I have no right to come back and disrupt his life again on a whim. I lost my chance with him when I left him."

Morgana looks sadly at her friend. "Gwen, I know you probably do not want to talk about what happened five years ago, but you never told me what caused your break up with Arthur. Arthur does not ever talk about it but I know his world was shattered when you left. I know for certain that it was not because you two fell out of love with each other. What happened, Gwen? You guys were so happy together, I used to envy you. What did my stupid brother do to make you leave him?"

Gwen laughs humourlessly, "It's funny that you would think that he is the one who messed up because he didn't. He was the perfect boyfriend. He loved me so well that I sometimes wondered whether I deserved such adoration. I have never seen myself as the kind of girl that can command such devotion. But Arthur's love was so total, it frightened me sometimes."

Morgana's brow furrows in confusion. "Gwen I don't understand, then why did you leave. Surely if you knew that he loved you so much, you had to know that nothing could have made him change his mind about you."

"That's just it. I was so afraid that one day he would find out something about me that would make him change his mind. Arthur always saw me as this perfect person that I tried to act perfect for him. I never wanted him to be disappointed in me. The pressure of his public life just made everything worse. Morgana, I have things in my past that I was afraid if Arthur were to find out about, would wreck his opinion of me. But the strain of keeping the secret did me in. I was constantly worried that the press would uncover it and that would ruin my life with Arthur. Unfortunately, the more I tried to bury it, the more it caused a wedge between us. In the end, I could not take the pressure anymore. In my mind, leaving before he found out was better than for him to leave because of what he would have found out."

"For what it's worth, whatever it is that is in your past, I will always be your friend. I do not expect you to be perfect, you are human but you a good person Gwen and I love you. I will stand by you no matter what. I hope you know that." Morgana says, looking Gwen straight in the eye although hers are blurred with tears that are threatening to fall.

Meres of tears burst forth from Gwen's eyes. It was like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. These were tears of relief as well as regret that she had not trusted the people close to her with the truth. Relief also from the assurance that no matter what happened tonight, she at least would have one friend on her side. She needed that.

Morgana hugs her friend as she howls like a baby. After a few minutes, her sobs turn into hiccups and sniffs until she quietens.

"Actually Morgana, I called everyone for dinner because I wanted to tell you something that I have kept to myself for a long time. I am just so tired of hiding. You are my friends and you deserve ..."

At that moment the intercom rings and Gwen's heart beat lurches when she realises that Arthur and Merlin have arrived. At least she has finished cooking. She panics when she realises that she must look a fright after her sobbing episode. She barks instructions at Morgana to let the boys in as she dashes to the bathroom to try and do something with her face. She has never been one of those people who could cry and still look like they have just had a make-over afterwards.

Gwen is so agitated she fails to see her friend's knowing smile. She had wanted to shower and change but she had been so caught up with her conversation with Morgana she had not been watching the time. She quickly freshens up and changes into a light blue summer dress that stops just above the knees and shows off her perfect shoulders. She hears Merlin's voice and Morgana's chuckle as she is applying a touch of gloss on her lips. She looks at her image in the mirror and although her eyes are still a bit swollen, she is not looking quite so bad anymore. Her skin is bare of any makeup as always but it is smooth and glowing so she is satisfied enough. She hesitantly makes her way to the kitchen and finds them all sitting around the kitchen table drinks in their hands. She mentally thanks Morgana. Merlin sees her first and gives her a goofy grin but her eyes are glued to Arthur who is sitting with his back to the entrance. Arthur seems to tense for a moment then he turns slowly to face Gwen a beautiful smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes that brings back memories of better times.

**A.N: As usual reviews adored. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up in 24 hours. Finally the reveal!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I really would like to own Merlin and its characters then I could write the scripts but sadly I don't so we all have to make do with what they give us.**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews that keep me going. Please stay with me. I need you.**

Arthur is amazed at the way his heart never seems to get used to the presence of Guinevere. One would think that after having known the woman for more than seven years, he would not feel like he is seeing her for the very first time. The way his heart palpitates, the way his body basic functions seem to ground to a complete halt or the way his insides melt just at the thought of her has him baffled. He is at the stage where he has stopped analysing these feelings and just hopes that they never stop because he realises that they are rare and precious.

It is only when Merlin clears his throat loudly that Gwen and Arthur who have been engaged in a staring match come down to earth. Merlin rolls his eyes_. These have it really bad! _

Arthur gets up and kisses Gwen on the cheek and she feels like all the blood in her body has rushed up to her face. To cover up what she is feeling Gwen rushes to the stove and starts opening and closing pots and casserole dishes as she tries to gain composure. _Why does it take so little for Arthur to make me unravel like this?_

Dinner is delicious. They had chef salad as a starter, then Lamb crown roast with sage stuffing and pancetta potatoes as the main course. Since Merlin was a vegetarian, Gwen had made a chick pea and vegetable burger with hummus which he loves.

Afterwards they go into the living room where they engage in idle chatter as they are having rhubarb slice cake and tea. Gwen is nervously wondering how she is going to start talking about the reason she has called them. She notices Morgana looking expectantly at her and she nods to indicate she is ready. Morgana is sitting next to Gwen who is wringing her hands and Morgana puts her hand on both hers and stills Gwen's movements. When it looks like Gwen would never get into it, she decides to help her along. She clears her throat and Merlin who has been engaged in some banter with Arthur turns towards them.

"Gwen has called us here because she has something to tell us. Gwen?"

Gwen did not know whether to thank or curse Morgana because now all eyes were on her and her throat felt dry and she made a sound that embarrassingly came out as a squeak. Morgana squeezes Gwen's hand. She feels like feeling has left her whole body but she carries on.

"I am about to tell you something that I have not shared with anyone in a very long time. I hope that when I do finish telling you, you will still look at me the same way you have always done and you will remain my friends because I really value your friendship."

She is looking so vulnerable as she says this that the muscles in Arthur's heart contracts painfully. Arthur can tell that whatever she is going to say is playing havoc with her emotions and he has a strong desire to hug her and never let go.

When she starts speaking it's so soft that they all have to lean in to catch what she is saying.

"My parents were very renowned actors in France where I was born. They met on location of a movie that they had been doing and had fallen in love and married quickly. Two years later I was born and Elyan, my brother, was born when I was two years old. We were a very close family but my parents were often away because of their careers. As far as we, Elyan and I, were concerned, our parents were in happy. I don't remember them ever arguing or shouting at each other. When they were at home, they would always take us for picnics, to carnivals and theme parks. I remember that whenever we were at a carnival my dad would try to win every price for me." She smiles tentatively seemingly lost in her thoughts.

Arthur immediately grasps why Gwen loves carnivals so much. They remind her of those happy times with her parents. His thoughts go back to the first date he had with her. That had been such a perfect date. He is jarred back to the present when Gwen starts speaking again.

"I remember I was nine and Elyan seven when we were called to the principal's office. Our chauffeur always picked us up if our parents were not around. He had driven us to school in the morning but when we got into the principal's office my dad was there with her. I was so thrilled to see my dad that I did not notice that his face looked ashen. I just jumped on to him and Elyan followed suit. My dad hugged us so tight he was almost chocking us and he would not let go. That is when I knew something was wrong. The principle went out giving us privacy and my dad just started sobbing soft heart breaking sobs that left his whole body shaking. Elyan and I started crying too because we knew that whatever had happened was really bad since we had never seen our father in such a state. After a while, he managed a semblance of self- control and that is when he told us that our mother had been badly injured. I asked if I could see her thinking that she had been involved in a car accident or something and was in hospital." Gwen feels wetness on her cheeks and realises that she was crying. The room is totally still with no one moving and when she looks around she sees that Morgana is silently crying as well. All of them have lost a parent or both parents so she imagines that they empathise with her.

Their father had waited until they got home and with difficulty had managed to tell them that their mother had found dead in a hotel room. Gwen's world had collapsed. She had not understood how her mother would just die so suddenly. She had been healthy and was hardly ever sick. It was only later that she had learnt that she had not been alone. Her mother had been having an affair with one of the actors who had been in the movie that she was in.

The next few weeks had been horrific to say the least as papers everywhere splashed the news. Everyday new facts were uncovered, sordid affairs that her mother apparently had with directors and actors over the years. It was hard for Gwen to associate the woman in the papers with the mother who had kissed her good night, who had read fairy tales and played with her and her brother. The house keeper Mrs Watts had tried to stop Gwen from finding the papers that were delivered every morning to her house but she had.

The press would not leave them alone. Her father had tried to protect them but he was devastated, angry and grieving and the whole thing was taking a toll on him as well. He was taken in for questioning several times leaving his children confused as to what was going on. Apparently when a spouse is murdered the surviving spouse is suspect number one. The family was terrorised by reporters and photographers. They were prisoners in their own home. There was no consideration of what they were already going through. At the funeral, helicopters hovered over the grave site. To Gwen it had been a never ending nightmare. Unfortunately, everyone left after the funeral, thinking they needed to be alone to grieve.

Gwen and Elyan had not gone back to school in over a month. When they eventually did, they realised that they were suddenly the wrong friends that other parents wanted their children to hang around with. Hardly anyone played with them and during breaks Gwen often found herself alone. If she sat at a table, no one else except Elyan would come to sit with her. It was very confusing for a nine year old whose world had been turned upside down. Elyan became moody and distant and was prone to bouts of angry outbursts.

Their father became a shell of his old self and hardly left the house. His work began to suffer and eventually he hardly ever got offered any roles. His health began to deteriorate. He would spend hours just staring into space and sometimes would start crying when he thought he was by himself. One day, Gwen had found him lying on his bed with a night gown that she knew was her mother's crying his eyes out.

Their roles changed. Gwen became more of the parent. She had to look after Elyan. She would make sure he did his homework and was tucked in bed on time. She had had to grow up quickly. With no friends to invite her for sleep overs or parties, she learnt to depend on herself for company and support. Her father faded right before her eyes and she had no idea how to help him.

Eventually the police had found out that her mother and her lover had been killed by an obsessive ex- lover of hers in a jealous rage. The day the police told her dad had been a very dark one. She remembers how her dad had locked himself in his bedroom for days refusing to come out. The house keeper had eventually sought the help of Gwen's aunt after realising the effect the events and their dad's behaviour were having on the children. Aunt Flora had come all the way from London to look after them. Eventually their father had had a series of strokes until one day he succumbed to them.

Gwen found it hard to cry at his funeral. She had spent the previous year grieving for the father whom she lost before he physically died. After the funeral, their aunt had closed down their house and moved the two siblings to London. Gwen once loved her home but things had changed so drastically that she had been relieved to leave her life in France behind and start anew. Because of the way they were shunned in France, they had a silent pact that they would never allow the story to be known and cause devastation to their family again. Gwen had learnt to keep it a secret from then on until now. They never talked about it. It was just easier that way.

When Gwen finishes talking, both Morgana and Merlin come to hug Gwen, who is openly sobbing. No one notices Arthur for a while who seems stuck to his seat and unable to move. He sits staring into space as all the pieces of the puzzle begin to move into place; Gwen's fear of the press and the way she shuns publicity. How stupid he had been. He was surrounded by the very thing that had caused Gwen so much pain and sorrow, had even encouraged the attention sometimes. He wanted to kick himself. He did not blame Gwen for leaving. Of course things might have been different if he had known all that he now knew but he also understands why Gwen would have been wary to reveal such information. He is so upset with himself he gets up abruptly and goes to the kitchen feeling queasy and is hyper ventilating. He fails to see Gwen looking at him expectantly or the tears that form in her eyes again when he walks past her without a glance backwards. He slides down the wall and sits on the floor with his head between his legs. The pain that Gwen had gone through was unconceivable and he did not know how to comfort her. He had contributed to the pain by his stupid inability to realise what she had needed. He felt so guilty and inadequate.

As he sits there something else clicks. Gwen did not leave because she didn't love him anymore! There was hope that she still felt the way he felt about her. His whole body shook with shock, his heart thudded so hard, he thought it would break out of his chest. _There was hope but would she still want to be with him after all this?_

Merlin walks into the kitchen anger written all over his face.

"Arthur what are you doing here?"

"Merlin, not now please."

"No let's talk now. Gwen has just revealed a secret she has been keeping for more than decade and you walk out without a word? What do you think she thinks? She has been rejected before because of this and you just sit there and indulge yourself in silly pouting sessions. What is wrong with you?"

"What do want me to do Merlin? I have already made things worse for her instead of making them better."

Merlin rolls his eyes. Trust Arthur to wallow in self- pity.

So you would rather have her think you think less of her because of her mother?"

"No!" Arthur replies vehemently. "How could she even think I would think like that? If anything she should think less of me."

"Right now I wouldn't blame her if she did."

"Me-r-l-in!"

"Clot pole, get your fat behind off that floor and go show her that her mother's story does not change how you see her, that you do not think any less of her. She needs to know you accept her and love her still. You do love her still, don't you?"

"More than anything. I have never stopped. She is my whole world."

"So what are you still doing here cabbage head. And you say I'm the idiot."

Arthur could not get off the floor fast enough.

"Before he walks through the door, he turns back and says, "Thank you Merlin. You are a good friend."

"Yeah I know. You would be lost without me," Merlin chuckles.

He walks back into Gwen's living room and finds Gwen and Morgana with their heads together Morgana's hands clasping Gwen's tightly and whispering. Arthur can only assume she is offering words of comfort. Gwen is the first to sense that there is someone else in the room and she lifts her head up looking at Arthur with pain filled eyes. Arthur's heart breaks.

"Morgana, may I please have a moment alone with Gwen?"

Morgana hesitates.

"Please Morgana. Gwen and I need to talk." Gwen nods in consent.

Morgana stands up and walks to where Arthur is. She whispers a fierce warning, "You better not be a dung head or I will skin you alive." She walks out but turns back and gives him another glare before she joins Merlin in the kitchen.

Arthur approaches and joins a nervous looking Gwen where she is sitting.

"Arthur I am so sorry. I should have told you all those years ago …"

"No Gwen, it is I that needs to apologise for a lot of things. First of all for being a moron a few minutes ago when I walked out instead of coming to hug you and comfort you as I should have. I was overwhelmed with your pain and the fact that I was partly to blame for what you have been through. That was incredibly selfish and insensitive and I am truly sorry."

Gwen opened her mouth to interrupt but Arthur does not allow her to as he goes on.

"Gwen, believe me when I say if I could go back to those days, I would do things differently. I would listen to you more, I would protect you better and I would give you every cause to believe in my love for you, to trust me enough to know that there is nothing in your past that could ever change my love for you. You are still the same beautiful person inside and outside that I fell in love with all those years ago. You have to understand that knowing what your mother did does not change what I see in you." Arthur scoots closer to Gwen and clutches her hands in his. He needs her to feel what he feels.

"You are not your mother Gwen and none of us can choose our parents. There is way I would ever blame you for hat she did. Those were her choices. What you went through… is… is horrible to say the least. No person let alone child should have to go through that. The fact that it still left you so good inside is a marvel to me. It just speaks volumes about what an amazingly strong person you are. Instead of making me think less of you, it has actually made me realise that I cannot even begin to fathom how great a person you are." Tears are streaming down Gwen's face and Arthur reaches out and tenderly wipes them away with the pad of his thumb.

"I am so honoured to love someone like you. I understand why you kept this to yourself for so long. I understand now why you shun the press. I would too in your shoes. I am so sorry that I made the situation worse by the way I chose to live my life. Please understand Gwen, there is nothing that is more important to me than you. I would gladly give up all the fame and fortune if it meant having you back in my life. They mean nothing to me without you. I would fight anyone who would want to cause you pain again. You are my world .When you are not with me I degenerate into this person I cannot recognise. I don't even remember what my life was like before I met you but I know what it was like when you left. I don't want to be in that place anymore. The past five years have been unbearable without you and I don't want to live another minute longer without you. I know I'm making a lot of assumptions here…"

Gwen cuts him off. "Arthur, I have never stopped loving you. I tried to get you out of my mind but it was hopeless. You were in my thoughts every waking moment and in my dreams when I slept. You don't know how many times I picked up the phone wanting to beg you to take me back. Then I would remember what I would fight the desire thinking you would not want me back, and as the years passed I convinced myself you had probably moved on. I realise now that it is useless to fight destiny. I am meant to be with you. It is you that my heart wants. I am so sorry for what I put you through. I was such a coward…"

"Sh-h. Gwen you are the most courageous person I know. You are a real trooper, my hero. You came out of this and still faced the world head on and with a smile on your face. There are people that have been through less but have not made anything out of their lives but you… you amaze me, honestly you do." Arthur shakes his head in wonder. _She loves me, she still loves me._

"Arthur do you realise that if ever this story were to come out, please would know that you are involved with the daughter of an adulterer? That would kill your good reputation."

"Gwen I don't care about my reputation. I would rather be happy. And I'm only happy with you. Besides when people get to know you, they will realise that you are incapable of anything close to what your mum did. You are the most honourable person I know. Whatever happens, we will face it together. I love you with all my heart."

Arthur cannot help his head swooping down or his lips linking with Gwen's in a sweet kiss that neither of them wants to stop. This kiss speaks of wonder, forgiveness, love, hope, courage and promises.

In the kitchen Morgana squeals and yes they have been listening in. Morgana points out that she is only making sure Arthur behaves.

"Oh, finally!" Merlin groans rolling his eyes. "Could there be two people that are slower than these two?"

"Where would they be without us?" Morgana says with a content smile on her face.

"Probably still giving each longing looks from afar."

Morgana lifts up her glass and clicks it to Merlin's bottle.

"Let's celebrate the end of Arthur's pouting" Morgana says and then adds, "We hope."

"Oh and let's not forget to celebrate the downfall of the skinny troll. Adios, smell you later." Merlin gives Morgana goofy grin.

"Hear, hear!" Morgana laughs in agreement.

**A.N. PLEASE review. Did the reveal live up to your expectation? How did you feel? **

**Don't worry Mithian is getting what's coming to her!**

**Next chapter: "The launch". And guess who makes a come back?**


	13. Chapter 13

Inside Arthur feels a warm bubbling feeling arising from his chest region and radiates all over him. it leaves him feeling light headed and tingly. He recognises this feeling and he realises that he has not felt like this in a long time_. I am …. Happy…,_ _I am genuinely deliriously happy. _He thinks to hims in wonder. How is it possible for someone to live without being happy and not even realise it. He has a goofy smile on his face. And yet there is such a feeling of peace in him around the throngs of people surrounding him. He knows the way he is feeling has everything to do with a certain gorgeous young woman who is upstage crooning her heart out to her enthralled audience.

Arthur is glad that he can be there for her, especially on this special day in her life. He believes that he has already missed too many moments in her life and he has no intention of letting that happen again. He should have gone after her all those years ago. Maybe if he had not paid his attention to his pain and pride and gone after her, they would have been together all these years. He would have been there for her first album, her first show, her first press conference or photo shoot. They had wasted so much time.

When she left, the only thing he remembers about those first weeks was feeling a never ending bone crunching pain. After that came a numb feeling and he felt like he was living in someone else's body. The following months had been filled with long nights of longing, longing for her presence. At that point he had wanted to grovel back to her. He had picked up the phone a dozen times but never made the calls. He had been too hurt to make the first move especially because it was unexpected and he thought she didn't love him anymore. He shakes his head at his perceived pride and stubbornness. One good thing had come out of this bad situation. He had realised that there never was or could there ever be anyone else for him. His heart, soul and body were Guinevere's full stop. He knew Gwen felt the same about him. Last night they had promised each other that they would not let anyone or anything would come between them again. Today he had to pinch himself several times throughout the day because he could not believe that he was back with Guinevere after such a long time of dreaming and longing for her.

He glances up at the stage to her as she is singing with her eyes closed and he feels like they have come full circle. He remembers the first time he saw her and it surprises him that the same feeling of awe that he had experienced then was still there as he hears her sing today. A feeling of pride assaults his heart. The love of his life was born to sing and he has no doubt that most people in that room agree with him. He knows that if the look on their faces is anything to go back by, her album will sell like hot cakes. He envisages what it will be like when she goes on tour. The tour is only a month but his heart constricts whenever he thinks of being separated from her again. He had contemplated taking time off work to go with for a week or two but he remembered that he still had the merger to finalise. Arthur sighs and resolves not to let on to her his feelings of dread. He will not put a damper on her excitement. He knows how important this is for her and he will hide his feelings even if it kills him.

Gwen had asked him to sit close to the stage and Arthur knew that she wanted him there for moral support. She had said that it would make her more confident. Arthur would have done it anyway without her asking. He hoped she knew that he was her number one fan.

She opens her eyes and although the room is dimly lit except for the stage, he knows she is looking at him and feels like someone has drilled some pegs into him and his breath hitches. He feels so hypnotised with her eyes that he could not have moved even if his life depended on it. She smiles and he finds his lips responding in similar fashion. She has got him, hook, line and sinker.

Arthur is glad that he had managed to resolve the other issue that had been pending. He had met with Mithian earlier that day and told her that he could not continue dating her. She had been livid of course but he understood her anger, after all the time they had gone out together. He was surprised though that she seemed to know that it was because of Gwen. He had not realised that his feelings were so transparent. He had not denied it because he did not think it fair on Mithian if he lied to her. She deserved the truth seeing as the break up was so sudden and undeserved. It really was not her fault that he was not in love with her, that she was not Gwen. He hoped that she would be okay but he did not regret his decision at all.

"She is amazing, isn't she?" someone whispers.

Arthur almost jumped out of his skin, his connection with Gwen momentarily broken. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not realised that there was someone who had come to sit beside him. He turns in his seat and makes out who has just sat next to him.

"Oh ah- hi…ah" _Oh great, I can't remember his name._ _Gavin? Gareth? I remember it started with a G. How embarrassing_. "Yes she is fantastic." Arthur says with a twinkle in his eyes and an undisguised smug look on his face that shouted "Yeah and she is mine." Gwaine can hear it in his voice.

"Caveman much?" the man next to him says under his breath

"Sorry what was that?" Arthur says distractedly. He just wants to go back to his favourite preoccupation of admiring Gwen.

"I said my name is Gwaine. We met the other night at the club." Gwaine says extending his hand.

Arthur engulfs Gwaine's hand in his bigger one. "Yes, yes a sorry I couldn't remember your name."

"Well I really don't blame you seeing as you looked a bit riveted at the time." Gwaine grins widely leaving Arthur wondering whether he is talking about Mithian or his bout of jealousy when he saw Gwen hugging him. Arthur decides not to respond and Gwaine does not seem to be deterred because he continues.

"Just be careful to treat Princess right otherwise I will give you a run for your money. I have been after her for a while and I will bow out only if I see you deserve her. If you don't ….". He leaves the statement hanging making it sound more like a threat and it annoys Arthur to no end_. Who does this guy think he is, threatening me and giving my girlfriend pet names?_ He has a mind to swipe at his handsome face. The only thing that stops him is that this guy somehow has history with Gwen and he would not want her angry with him for attacking her friend. He settles for just glaring at him. Gwaine laughs in glee at his ability to get a rise out of the man besides him. He knuckles Arthur's shoulder gently then turns back to face the stage. He can tell Arthur is grinding his teeth but he is glad to have put his point across.

After she has done a couple of songs Gwen bows to her audience and receives a standing ovation. The Master of Ceremony announces that there are cocktails in the foyer and then Gwen will do autographs. Arthur takes the time to seek out Gwen whom he finds surrounded by the press congratulating her and asking questions. Arthur stands back allowing her to shine and admires the way she is handling herself when he knows they are not her favourite people. When one asks about the recent reports about her relationship with Arthur, her eyes quickly pick out Arthur and he notices she is unsure how to answer the question. He knows it is more out of her desire to let her private life be private more than her being unsure about him or the relationship. If it had been five years ago he would not have had any qualms about divulging the state of his affairs but now all he wanted was Gwen near him and all was alright with his world. Merlin comes to join him where he is.

"Lamenting the fact that that you are not the centre of attention, are you?" Merlin takes a jibe at him.

"Don't be stupid Merlin. Of course not! I love the fact that today all the attention is on Gwen. I would not have it otherwise. She is amazing."

"Ooh the new and improved version of the prat. Who would have thought? I like it".

"Merlin, don't you have someone else to annoy."

"No, and I would rather be with you providing you with the needed moral support. You do realise that from now on you will be known as the guy that Gwen dates?"

"I'd gladly be her chauffeur Merlin if it meant being close to her."

"You? A chauffeur? Hello, who are you and what have you done with my friend? Besides you wouldn't last a day. You have the patience of a bee even with someone as nice as Gwen. Oh no, I think I would do better for her. "

"Shut up Merlin. Besides even driving requires someone with a brain and we both know you have not been blessed with one."

Merlin is about to come back with a smart rejoinder when Morgana joins them.

"Congratulations brother, you have snagged yourself a celebrity for a girlfriend. How does it feel going out with someone more popular than you."

"I have never been happier. As I was just saying to this fool here, I would relinquish my title to Gwen anytime. She can outshine me as long as she still wants me near her." Arthur says sincerely startling his friend and sister who are not used to this emotionally in touch Arthur.

"If it had been anyone else you were saying that about other than Gwen, I would be really worried but Gwen deserves that much love. For once you have done something right. Thank goodness you got rid of that witch Mithian."

"Come on Morgana, why do you hate her so much. I thought it was because you didn't like me going out with her because of Gwen. But now I'm no longer with her so can you ease up on her a little bit?"

"Arthur you are blind to a fault. You don't know that woman at all. She …".

"Morgana don't be so horrid. She has never done anything bad to you."

"That's where you are wrong. And I am wondering why you defend her so much? Do you still like her or something?"

"Morgana what are you implying? I love Gwen you know that. But I don't like to see someone else good name being dragged through the mud. Mithian and I are over but that I don't have to be mean to her. In fact she deserves our sympathy. After all she just found out that her now ex -boyfriend has been in love with someone else the entire time they were dating."

Morgana and Merlin look at each other and Morgana gives a helpless shrug. She decides to change the subject.

"I think Gwen is doing well with the press. I have never seen her so relaxed while doing an interview. It must be because she has let out her secret. She has nothing to hide anymore. I like this more confident Gwen."

"She is amazing." Arthur agrees.

"Is that your word for the day?" Merlin smirks through his riposte.

"Shut up Merlin." He has noticed Gwen walking towards him with a beautiful smile beaming on her face. He desperately wants to kiss those lips but is not too sure if Gwen is alright with making their relationship public yet especially after what they went through the last time they were an item. He waits for Gwen to approach him and thanks the heavens when she goes on her toes and gives him a full kiss on the lips. He smiles.

"You do remember we have a house full of photo-journalists right here?" Arthur enquires fighting to steady his breathing. Wow! _This thing she does to him with just a kiss._

"I don't care. I have nothing to fear anymore now that the people I love know my deepest secret and they have accepted me."

"In that case …another kiss please." Arthur asks playfully as he leans towards Gwen. He does get his wish but it makes him wish they were at her place or his where he could use his lips on other parts of her body other than her lips only. _Agh-h damn the need for propriety_.

"Ew-w! Please remember there are children around. Merlin, close your eyes." Morgana says and everyone laughs except Merlin who sticks out his tongue at Morgana.

"Well I have to go for the autograph session. Some of us have to work you know. Can't be loafing around like you lot."

"Well done sweetheart. That was an amazing performance. We are so proud of you." Morgana bends down to kiss Gwen's cheek.

"Thank you. Glad you are all here to share this with me. Please hang around. We can all celebrate later. See you later." She blows them kisses as she goes.

"Gosh she is already a diva," Morgana whispers loudly.

"I heard that."

"Meant you to."

Gwen is busy signing on the cover of her new album. There is a long queue of people waiting and she is trying to have a few words with every one of them. She is getting towards the end of the queue and feeling quite tired when she smells a familiar perfume. _Oh no! _She rolls her eyes as she looks up into familiar brown eyes.

_Not her again. Will I ever be rid of her? She is like a boomerang._

"Well, well, well if it's not Miss Celebrity."

"Hello Mithian. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to congratulate you. It seems you have more than one reason to celebrate."

Gwen sighs. "Mithian, can we do this later. I have people waiting for me as you can see."

"Oh don't worry. This won't take long. May you sign this for me please," she says handing a surprised Gwen a copy of her new album. _Maybe she really has come to wish me well._

"Oh by the way, just wanted to remind you of the conversation we had the other day."

_Or maybe not._

"Oh you mean when you came waving your big guns at me and flexing your tiny muscles? Yes I do remember."

"Oh! Good. I am glad I don't have to repeat it. It was such a long speech. I have come to make good my warning. I did tell you that I will do anything to keep Arthur. Well my dear, you have crossed the wrong person. I told you to stay away but you didn't listen. Now you will learn the hard way."

"Mithian, like I said before, you don't scare me. Do your worst."

Mithian lets out a cheerless laugh. "My dear, you don't know what you are wishing for. But you will definitely find out. Anyway thanks for the autograph. Bye." She slithers out. _The snake._

Arthur only sees Mithian as she is going out so he does not have a chance to ask her why she was there. He frowns in confusion and rushes to Gwen who is signing the last autograph. When she finishes, he crouches before Gwen and looks into her brown eyes then asks if she is alright. He also wants to know what Mithian had been doing the launch.

Gwen is torn. She is not sure whether to tell Arthur of Mithian's threats because she does not really believe there is anything that the other woman can do that would really cause her harm. Mithian does not look like a stalker or someone brandishing a gun. She also does not want to appear like she has a vendetta against Arthur's ex. At the same, she knows the danger of a woman scorned. Besides, she had promised Arthur that she would not keep anything from him. She gets up and puts her hand in Arthur's dragging him with her.

"Arthur, there is something I need to tell you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me. But if wishes were horses...**

**I'm really sorry for taking long to update this story. I have been away and just got back. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you for all reviews and alerts. Please keep on reading and reviewing. We are almost winding up. I can't wait to get onto my next story.**

They agreed that going to Arthur's house was best. Gwen is rather tired and is not looking forward to driving all the way back to her flat. Arthur, he had asked his cook to make something special for them because he had meant to have a private celebration with Gwen. He knew that she would be feeling drained after the adrenalin rush associated with the excitement of tonight had worn off. But it was such a landmark in her life, he did not want it to go unacknowledged. He had meant it as a surprise and was feeling rather resentful that the world was once again invading his and Gwen's bubble. Gwen is quiet all the way and he is feeling a bit anxious about her quietness because he is not sure whether it is because of the exhaustion or because of what she is about to tell him. He would rather it was the former. He could deal with that easier than the latter. He honestly did not look forward to dealing with Mithian right now. Their encounter earlier in the day had not been pleasant. He sincerely hoped that whatever she had said to Gwen would not damage their relationship. He was feeling very protective of it, not because he thought it was fragile (he truly believed their love was resilient enough after surviving five years apart) but because he did not want anyone spoiling their new found joy in each other. He believed that after what they have gone through, they deserved a little joy and tranquility. He however had faith that this time they would go over any barrier placed in their way and was grateful that Gwen was being more open with him in everything.

He glances at Gwen and realizes that she is dozing off. His heart constricts with tenderness for her. She looks so adorable in her slumber. His heart feels like it will burst with love for her. He would fight to the ends of the earth to retain her love. Arthur extends his hand and brushed her cheek with his fingers. She leans into his hand and moves to rest her head on his shoulders. He wraps his arm around her to make her more comfortable but also just to enjoy the pleasure of holding her. He had not been able to do that all evening and he had been looking forward to having her all to himself.

When they get to his penthouse, he is torn between reluctance to disturb her from a much needed rest and getting her inside where she will be more comfortable. The choice is taken from his hands when she suddenly stirs, yawning and stretching. Arthur feels his gut tighten with desire as he watches her. He imagines waking up in the same bed with her, her body lithely stretched next to him, limbs entangled. He has to mentally slap himself to get his mind to slow down and focus on the present.

"Are we there already?" Gwen queries, as she tries and fails to stifle another yawn.

"Yes, I was debating whether I should carry you in or leave you to sleep a moment longer. You were looking so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you."

"Ah you should have woken me. I wouldn't have minded."

Arthur opens the door for her and offers his hand as she comes out of the car. It is a bit chilly and Gwen shivers a little as she had not dressed in anything suitable for a chilly night. Arthur notices and gives her his jacket. The minute they get inside Arthur crushes Gwen to him and kisses her passionately. He had been longing to give her a proper kiss with no restraint all night. Gwen yields and gives as good as she gets. Soon, they are both panting as they draw apart to get some much needed air. They keep their foreheads touching as they fight to get composure. Eventually Arthur draws Gwen to the living room and leaves her to go check on dinner. His cook has set everything and is waiting to serve them. Arthur dismisses him, knowing Gwen would be uncomfortable to talk with him around. He lights candles and goes back to Gwen whom he finds looking around the room. He pauses quietly by the door, silently watching the woman he loves who is looking at some pictures of him and his sister when they were younger. He stealthily walks towards her and holds and captures her hand with his. She squeals a little before she realizes that it is him. Then she leans into him as he hugs her from behind.

"Would you like to join me for dinner my lady?" He asks gallantly.

"It would be my pleasure my lord," she answers magnanimously as she smiles up at him hooking her arm with his.

Arthur leads her to cozy dining area and Gwen gasps her delight at the sight that greets her. Candles light up the whole room, the table is set immaculately with her favorite flowers and the works. Although she is not feeling particularly hungry, she can tell that a lot of effort and thought had been put in the whole thing and her eyes water at Arthur's thoughtfulness.

"I thought we would have our own private celebration. I didn't think you would want to go out. Besides I rather like the idea of just the two of us by ourselves."

"Oh Arthur, this is so beautiful. Thank you. You are right, after a performance I feel so tired I usually just crawl into bed. But I love that I can celebrate with you. There is no one else I would rather be with."

Arthur smiles his pleasure and draws out a chair for before sitting opposite her hands linked. He is finding it rather impossible to keep his hands to himself.

Dinner is filled with light conversation. The food is delectable and Gwen finds her appetite better than it usually is. However, there is hanging over them the chat they know they are going to have. After dinner they move back to the living room. Arthur relaxes on the couch and invites Gwen to lie down with him. He is flipping through the television channels hoping to find something that they might both like. At the back of his mind he knows, it's just a delay tactic. He can sense that Mithian was up to no good and so her visit is on his mind and he cannot contain his curiosity anymore and dives right into it.

"Gwen,"

"Yes my love," is Gwen's reply, which prompts Arthur to kiss her in appreciation before continuing.

"Would you please tell me what Mithian was doing at your launch? I know she didn't just find herself there. Did you invite her?"

Gwen was apprehensive about telling Arthur the truth about Mithian. She was not sure he would believe her seeing as he had not believed Merlin and Morgana previously. Moreover, Mithian was rather schizophrenic. She was sweet when Arthur was around but was rude to everyone else. Gwen was not sure that Arthur ever saw the real Mithian. She did not want to be the bearer of bad news. Would Arthur think her jealous of the other girl?

"Arthur, I am really sorry but I think that I have made an enemy out of your ex."

Arthur brow furrows as he asks, "What do you mean? How could you have, you don't even know each other well enough."

"Unfortunately, that does not seem to matter. The day before you came to my house for dinner, Mithian came to my house."

Arthur looks puzzled. He lifts up his head to peer at Gwen. "Mithian came to your house? Why? Had you invited her?"

"She wanted to talk to me… about you. If you remember, that is the day that those pictures had come out in the paper."

"Yes, yes I remember. She must have been upset. But why did she come to you?"

"She felt that I was after you and she came to warn me to stay away."

"What?" Arthur shouts incredulously as he almost jumps from the couch they were on. "Why would she think that? I talked to her that day and I told her that the things printed were not true. She told me that she understood. "

"Arthur, I think right from the night Mithian and I met she knew about our feelings for each other although we were both denying them. She knew that eventually we would be drawn towards each other. When she came to my place I was shocked to say the least. I mean I knew she was very possessive of you but her approach was totally alien to me. She didn't start all nasty at all. She first tried to take advantage of my feelings of guilt over my leaving you. She then went on to tell me how you have moved on with her and she must have known I wouldn't knowingly come between you. However, I got mad with her and didn't want to give her the satisfaction to think she had had her way so I acted like I didn't care and that's when she got nasty. She threatened me and told me in no uncertain terms that she would never give you up."

Arthur could hardly believe the things he was being told about Mithian. If it had been anyone else telling him these things, he probably would not have believed them. But this was Gwen, who had no mean bone in her body. Gwen was very passionate about the people and things she loved but she was also one of the kindest people he knew. She was not one to make up stories about anyone even her worst enemy. Then he remembers what Morgana and Merlin had been trying to tell him for a long time. He realizes how much he had misjudged Mithian. How had he not seen it? Had he really known Mithian, the real Mithian at all? How was it possible to be with someone for so long and totally not see who they really are? Maybe he had never searched deep down because it had been easy to float around and not get in too deep.

"Gwen you saved me in more ways than one. Thank you. I'm so sorry that you had to deal with this on your own. I wish you could have told me though."

"Arthur, how would I have done that? She was your girlfriend. You were bound to believe her over someone who left you five years ago. That night at the nightclub after seeing how she behaves, I was totally convinced that you must have loved her very much to tolerate her character flaws. One thing though Arthur. Would you really have married her?" Gwen does not want to believe that he would have ended with someone like Mithian.

Arthur ponders over the question for a few moments.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Eventually I probably would have married her or someone like her. I realize now that until you came back, I had closed my heart to any real feelings. The funny thing is that I knew on a certain level that you were the only woman that I could ever love and since I could not have you there was no need for me to even try. So I guess that is why I ended up with her. She is good to look at and I guess I was not too worried about what lay beneath. Pathetic isn't it? I never saw myself as a superficial person but that's what I become without you Gwen. You are the one who reminds me that I have a heart."

That's when he notices that Gwen has tears running down her cheeks.

"Arthur, I am so sorry. I never meant…"

"Sh-h, Gwen. Don't worry about it. No more crying and no more apologies. We are together and I for one am so happy we found each other again. Let's not let anything spoil that." He says kissing her tenderly. The kiss changes in intensity as Gwen responds to the feel of his lips. She feels like she is suspended on a cloud of emotions as waves of pleasure assault her body. She remembers something else she has not told him and reluctantly separate their seemingly glued lips.

"Arthur, I don't think Mithian is going to give up. I don't know what she intends to do but whatever it is it can't be good."

"I will call her early tomorrow morning. She should not even think of causing problems for you. She will regret it."

"Don't be too harsh with her. She is only fighting for what she wants. I really don't blame her. You are quite the catch." she finishes impishly.

"Oh yeah, as in I'm a fish, Guinevere?" He teases her back.

"Maybe, but if you were one you would be a prize one, let's say a tiger or something." She continues naughtily.

"Well, if I were one I would love for you to be the one to catch me. I would run for your line anytime." He says nibbling at the succulent lips and all thought of fish flew from their minds as they indulged themselves in other carnal activities.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

**A.N Next up: Does Mithian listen to Arthur or not. What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me. But if wishes were horses I know I would ride on someone. **

**Thank you for all reviews and alerts. Please stick with me because we are almost there.**

Arthur makes his way to the White Room studio. To say he is angry would be like calling a tornado, whirlwind. Unfortunately, the more he thinks about her, the angrier he is getting. He is afraid that if he does not vent off his anger, he might just burst. He starts counting backwards from 100. He needs to be calm by the time he gets to her otherwise he will blow the strategy that he has been planning all morning to get her to tell the truth.

He wonders how it had come to this. He had talked to her and thought he got through to her. He thought that that would hopefully never have to ever deal with her again. Yes, yesterday had been different. He had such hope that she could be reasonable and be reasoned with. Well, he had been proved to be naïve once again. She looked like a sane girl. That was of course because he had not yet seen the papers yet. He had not seen today's exclusive story. Just thinking about it makes him so mad he wants to kill someone, slowly but painfully. He is even imagining his hands around her skinny pale neck as he squeezes the life out of her. His hands are even twitching with anticipation. He wonders momentarily if that makes him a psychopath. Except it is the first time he has truly felt like killing someone if you disregard all the times that he has wanted to strangle Merlin and Morgana over the years.

He could still see the headlines in his mind:

"**Music Diva caught between two lovers; the Tycoon and the Playboy"**

And there was actually a poll going on to help her decide who she should choose. How ridiculous! As if Gwen could ever be that kind of woman who could string along two lovers. Besides Gwen was no diva! She was the sweetest, most humble, kindest and most loving person alive! Arthur gritted his teeth, something that he must have done a thousand times this week because his teeth actually physically hurt from the action. When he had seen the tabloid, part of him had felt a twinge of something akin to jealousy. The picture of Gwen in Gwaine's arms had reminded him of the night at the club. Gwaine was an attractive man, he reluctantly conceded with a twinge in his chest, maybe even a bit more than just attractive, if you were into that sort of roguishly good looks. Granted many girls would feel lucky to have Gwaine look their way, but Arthur knew that Gwen was not one of them. He knew from the first night he met him that Gwaine would be glad to change that but he also knew where Gwen's heart lay and had indirectly forfeited to Arthur. Arthur wondered for the umpteenth time what he had done to deserve Gwen's love. Whatever the reason, he knew he was the luckiest man alive. Gwaine nonetheless remained a pest in Arthur's hair, and the press's story was not making things better. _Not that he felt threatened by him or anything_. He just needed to put this whole rumour thing to sleep before it got out of hand.

The thing is Arthur knows who is responsible for the press getting hold of the picture and false story. He had spent the entire morning using his influence (and a few threats) to find out. It had not come as a surprise when his suspicions were confirmed especially after what Gwen had already told him. She actually paid someone to take pictures of Gwaine and Gwen! When he found out he would have gladly strangled her with his bare hands. But of course he is not going to do that. He loves Guinevere too much to break her heart; be forced to be parted from her again for long or see him through a glass wall of a county jail. He could not live without her touch. So instead he is doing the civil thing. He has to remind himself that doing the right thing is not always easy. Every time he feels his resolve waiver, Guinevere's face comes into his mind and he feels determined again. He will resolve this as peacefully as he can for her sake even if it means gluing his arms to his hips or tying his feet together.

It had not been difficult to find out where Mithian was. Everyone at her agency apparently still thought that there were still going out, which is bizarre due to all the rumours flying around him about Gwen as well. It occurs to him they must think he is a wanker, but like most people they do not voice it because of his status. How frivolous people are. Apparently for some people money could buy almost anything. He was glad Gwen and Merlin were not like that. Come to think of it, they were the only people, not counting Morgana and Gwaine whom he didn't know very well, who had shown him that they could tell him off if he screwed up, money or not. He was glad about that because they kept him grounded and kept his head from growing too big. Anyway, the people at Mithian's agency had thought it very romantic when he wanted to know where she was working from today. The secretary, whom Arthur knew had a big crush on him, had almost swooned when he had fed a rubbish story about wanting to surprise Mithian. Yeah sure, he would surprise her for real, but definitely not with lunch. She deserved everything that was coming to her.

He finds the studio easily enough. Inside there is what some people would call organized chaos. Models, photographers, wardrobe personnel, makeup artists, errand girls were all over. For men like Arthur who have little understanding for women's fashion, it all seems a little too much fuss over nothing, but as a businessman, he knows that the fashion industry is a multi- billion dollar industry and hence the fuss is warranted.

He checks his watch and realizes that they will be breaking for lunch very soon. It is a pity that instead of spending his lunch with Gwen, he is here, the last place he would rather be. After his conversation with Mithian yesterday, he had thought that there would never be any need to speak to her ever again. He had made it clear that he would not tolerate her messing around with Gwen. He had noticed that Mithian still harboured the idea that he would soon come back to her once he realised that Gwen was not the 'right' girl for him. When he had put the phone down he had been so sure that she had seen the light; that he was with Gwen and would never go back to her. He had delusional. In retrospect, he should have seen this coming. It had been all too easy. Mithian was never one to give up without a fight. When she wanted something, she was relentless; she went for it like a raging bull. He remembers the days they had met. She is the one who had pursued him and in a way he had found it very flattering. It had satisfied something in him that even though Gwen didn't want him anymore, there was someone like Mithian who wanted him. Yeah, that's right he had been in a bad place. Unfortunately, what he had thought of as a good thing then was now causing him and the woman he loved dearly a whole lot of problems. He was determined to sort it out once and for all today.

Mithian spots Arthur right at the same time he sees her. Her face immediately brightens while Arthur's looks like a thunder cloud that is about to break. He has to remind himself again to compose himself. He does not want to make a scene but he needs for Mithian to understand that Gwen is off limits. He will fight anyone who would want to cause her any harm. Mithian is making her way towards Arthur, a huge smile on her face. When she reaches him she immediately jumps onto him and gives him a hug. Unfortunately for her, Arthur is not in the mood to pretend to be happy about seeing her and instead stands stoic as she hugs him and then quickly disentangled himself from her. But does Mithian get it? Oh no.

"Darling, you must really miss me to come all this way looking for me after talking to me this morning. I knew that you would realise that that little Gwen person is just not right for you. I just didn't realise it would so soon," She cues with a smug smile on her face.

Arthur's lips open and close in shock. How could she be so obtuse? Did she really think after what he told her just twenty four hours ago he would havesuddenly change his mind? He had declared how much he loved Gwen to her and she thinks he will come back to her? He realises that he needs to make sure he leaves her without any doubt of where his loyalties and heart lie.

"Actually Mithian, I'm here because of Gwen but it is not what you think. I saw the papers this morning Mithian. Would you happen to know who fed that story to the press?" Subtlety be damned!

"Arthur, how would I know that? That girl is a tramp and she was bound to be caught. She is never satisfied with what she has. First, she was after you. She gets you but is she satisfied? Oh no. Now she is messing around with that Gwaine character. I'm surprised you fell for it Arthur even after seeing her entwined with Gwaine at the club. Surely you must have seen there was something between …"

Arthur feels an overpowering urge to stuff something into Mithian's foul mouth. Instead, he lifts his hand to stop her from talking before he does something he will regret. He can't believe he actually found her attractive at one point. He seriously needs his head examined.

Through gritted teeth he says,"Mithian, all I came to find out is did you or did you not take that story to the papers?"

"Of course I did Arthur. Surely you see why I had to. I did it for you, for us. You had to see what she is really like Arthur. Imagine that she was in another man's arms right at the launch while you were there. What kind of woman does that? She is stringing you along, I'm telling you. Can you not see that? She only wants your money and fame and she won't give up her other men. She doesn't deserve you Arthur…"

"And you do?" he sneers in disgust.

"Yes and I would never do that to you. I love you Art…"

"Do you even know what love is Mithian?"Arthur denigrates her. "But honestly it really does not matter to me whether you do or not as long as you don't mess up with my love life. I warned you yesterday to stay away from Gwen but you didn't. You mess around with Gwen you will have me to deal with. All gloves have come off. This is the last time I am going to say it, STAY AWAY FROM GWEN. It's her I want. I don't love you. I never will no matter what you do."

"But Arthur, you know Gwen is just like her mother…"

"Mithian!" he warns her." I don't know how you came by that information but if you want to see how far I'm willing to take this just keep talking like that." Arthur's fists are clenched so hard he believes he might be doing his palms harm. He clamps his jaw so tight his lips are barely moving as he says,

"Mithian, from today, you are not to talk about Gwen to anyone. If you so much as breathe or dream her name I will come after you with everything I have. I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell. You will wish that you never met her or me for that matter. I will sue you for every penny you have and I still won't stop. I will clean you out. I will make sure you will never find work on this planet. You know I have the influence to do that. I will let everyone know how you so vindictively fed false information to the tabloids because you had been scorned. I will let them know that you are a stalker and a liar. After I'm done with you, you will wish you were never born. And no one will touch you even with a lance. No one will want you, not even your own mother. Do I make myself clear?"

Mithian is looking like a tank of freezing water has been poured on her. Arthur's piercing eyes are pinning her down where she stands. She has never seen Arthur like this before and she is so petrified that her heart is attempting to leap out of her chest. She has no doubt that he means every word and she is left speechless and her mouth dry. All she does is squeak once in terror throughout his tirade.

He dips his voice dangerously low. "I SAID DO. . ?"

Another squeak.

"I will take that as a yes. You do not ever want me to come looking for you again EVER. And that information you have on my girlfriend's mother better not come out in your lifetime. If it does I will not even ask you about it. I will just destroy you no questions asked. You hear?"

She is just staring unblinking at him and he fears that she might be congealed where she stands. For good measure he adds menacingly,

"Now get out of my sight. You make me sick."

She turns like a puppet and ambles stiltedly away. Arthur also turns and exits the building. He does not even notice all the models who are appraising him appreciatively as he saunters out of the building. He sincerely hopes that this will be the last time he sees Mithian. The whole thing has left a bitter not unlike bile taste in his mouth.

As he gets into his limousine, he wonders if he can get Gwen to take time off from work this afternoon to join him for a late lunch. The thought is like balm to his vexed soul. As his car pulls away he decides that he would like to spend as much time with her as he can (if she allows him) before she leaves for her tour. He smiles as he takes out his phone and dials. His smile widens as she answers at the second ring. _Oh, that voice! It's like magic._

"My lady…"

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888sA.N. **So what did you think of angry Arthur? I had fun writing this. **

**If it wasn't clear, Mithian paid someone to take a picture of Gwen hugging Gwaine at the launch and sent it to the papers-again! B-! Sorry.**

**Next up: Gwen goes away on tour. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Merlin and the characters but sadly I really don't**

**I apologise for the late posting of this chapter. Unfortunately, this happens to be the busiest period of the year for me so my mind has been all over the place.**

AGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGG AGAGAGAGAGA

He feels lethargic all the time. Well, the thing is, the human body has a way of telling it's owner that it needs sleep; something that he has not been doing very well for almost a week. It is therefore to be expected that he should be feeling this way. He just does not know how to stop the listlessness. Funny thing is, no matter how tired he is, when he gets into bed, all sleep escapes him. What is the logic behind that? He fears that very soon he will lose all grasp on reality. he does not seem to be able to concentrate on anything for two minutes.

He is on his way to work but he really does not feel like it. He would have gladly spent the entire day lying in bed in a faetal position staring into space as he has done over the past few days and not have to pretend to be okay. People always expected him to be up to his game. Well he just didn't feel like it. He wanted to wallow in his misery. He was not really doing a good job of hiding it anyway. Between the heaviness in his heart and sleeplessness he has no energy left to even bother.

Unfortunately, Arthur was quickly running out of excuses not to go to work again and truth be told companies do not really run themselves although it seems like it sometimes. He shakes himself in the hope that he can nudge his brains into doing what he has to do. How does one work when your brains are somewhere else? Unfortunately, it seems like his brains and body are cohorts. _I need to get myself together, _he thinks as he runs his fingers through his blond tresses for the umpteenth time. _I hope I look better than I feel._ He feels like he has a perpetual pain in the region of his heart…and his stomach; actually it feels like his whole body aches continually. He cannot explain it. How is it possible to miss someone so much that it turns into physical pain? He perpetually feels like a limb has been amputated from his body and the wound is festering. Argh-h! He does not know how to help himself

Those that are close to him probably know the diagnosis, and are only too willing to help, which was a pain in itself considering it is Merlin and Morgana we are talking about here. Unfortunately, today they have it in their heads that lunch with them will cheer him up. In his opinion, not even drinking himself into a stupor will do it. Nevertheless, Morgana has made it her life mission to make sure that Arthur is occupied 24-7. She is well meaning, but honestly speaking he didn't think that anyone or anything could lessen the effects of this time for him.

Arthur spends the entire morning with one of his managers from the Liverpool branch. There are serious problems at this branch that are causing a lot of friction between management and lower level staff. His heart is really not in it. How does one solve other people's problems when one cannot even solve one's own. He is getting quite irritable and has to bite his tongue to stop himself from blowing up on the manager, who in his opinion is not decisively dealing with the issues he is facing at his branch. Though Arthur would be justified if he did, he knows that in his frame of mind right now, he might not stop shouting if he starts and will end up saying something destructive. So he does something that he is not used to doing, he puts a muzzle on his mouth and tries to help the manager find solutions. By the time he gets to the end of the meeting, he has a very pronounced headache that just makes him feel like just going back to his comfortable bed. At least there he can take off his mask.

Exactly fifteen minutes before lunch time, Merlin walks into his office. If he was not in such a bad mood, he would have found it funny, the way Merlin and Morgana were acting, granted they were not so discretely trying to stop him from wallowing and getting depressed. He knows that Morgana has sent Merlin to make sure that he does not recede on his promise to join them for lunch. He probably would have because he doesn't feel like company, but then Morgana could be a bit scary and when she was set on doing something, she was like a dog with a bone. She would have found a way of getting him to do whatever she wants anyway. That was a tried and tested theory. No one ever wins against a determined Morgana. So Arthur lets himself be dragged off for a lunch which he has little interest in nor appetite for. His reasoning is that one lunch no matter how grudgingly attended, could stop the constant nagging of his sister and best friend.

Merlin is in his usual jovial mood which sets Arthur's nerves on edge. Honestly, sometimes he wonders if Merlin's hormones are perfectly balanced. His moods hardly change. He does not remember Merlin ever getting sad or upset. Come on; who is ever cheerful in the morning let alone the whole damn day. Unfortunately, it only makes Arthur more agitated as it is grating on his already frayed nerves. _If I scream, would people think me mad?_

"Arthur, please can we get going? I really don't want to keep Morgana waiting." Merlin says sounding edgy. He is literally dancing on the balls of his feet.

"Merlin you are such a chicken, don't tell me that you are scared of a girl. You are such a girl's petticoat. You are an embarrassment to me." Arthur jokes half-heartedly.

"Well we both know that I'm not the only one who is scared of her here. Otherwise you wouldn't be going with me."

"Merlin..?

"Can you just hurry please? Lunch is actually quite short. Some of us work for a living you know."

The banter usually works to get Arthur out of a bad mood, even though sometimes it's at Merlin expense. _Well, here is one for the team._

"Merlin, you would do better at your job if you used your brain once in a while."

"This coming from someone who sits around in an office all day and does nothing and yet gets all the credit."

"Merlin?"

"Shut up, yes I know." Well so much for banter. Arthur does not look like he wants to cooperate. _What a long lunch it's going to be._

Merlin really cannot stand a pouting Arthur. He wishes Gwen would just hurry up and come back already. He doesn't know how long he is going to last at this rate. He briefly wonders if there is any substance to those machines he has seen in sci-fi movies that can replicate people. He would gladly give up all his possessions to produce another Gwen if it will stop Arthur's pouting. If he didn't think it would be unfair to her, he would have called Gwen already and told her that Arthur was slowly dying from missing her. Not that Arthur will admit it to anyone, but it is rather blatant to anyone who has half their sight. The fact that Arthur is trying to act like he is fine is just galling and his moping is driving him and Morgana up the wall. So they have been trying to come up with ways to reduce the grouchiness. So far, not much success, but they as they say if at first you don't succeed… thereby resulting in this lunch. Merlin believes it is up to him to make sure Gwen does not come back to find a zany boyfriend. Emo Arthur is bad enough; a whacky one would be inconceivable. Step number one was to stop him from becoming a reclusive. He learnt from some programme on television that if one keeps to themself too much, they start acting all weird and screwy. Unfortunately, there has been no progress with step one so far. Well, it's rather difficult to babysit an adult, let alone an antisocial one.

Lunch is as expected, that is, Arthur playing around with his food with a dull detached look on his face; leaving Merlin and Morgana chatting away by themselves. Attempting to get Arthur involved in their conversation is not yielding any favourable results. It is apparent to Merlin that Morgana is getting more and more vexed by it all.

"Oh come on Arthur, why don't you just call her. This is just ridiculous," she shouts not even trying to hide her exasperation.

"I can't." Arthur answers miserably

"Why?" Merlin joins in.

"I just can't."

"Arthur get off it. What's wrong with you? I'm sure Gwen wants to hear your voice. I bet she is missing you just as much as you are missing her," Morgana points out.

"Yeah, that's the problem."

Morgana and Merlin exchange a look of confusion. _Ha-a? How was that a problem? _Arthur notices and knows they don't understand his dilemma. He sighs and decides to just to tell them. He knows he will sound so like a love sick puppy but well, he pretty much feels like one. Besides, he can never fool them for long and Morgana has ways of extracting information from people.

"I'm afraid that if I talk to her, I won't be able to control myself and I will beg her to come back home. That would be so unfair to her. I really don't want Gwen to stop pursuing her dream because of me. Besides, I want her concentrating on her tour and not worrying about me."

Morgana would have found it sweet if it wasn't so ridiculous. _Arthur is such a dork._

"You do realise though that Gwen will be upset if you don't call her?" And just to give him a good kick on his behind, she adds, "She will probably think you are upset with her about something or that it's a case of out of sight out of mind."

Merlin almost laughs at the way Arthur's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. It's comical. Only one ought not to laugh at one's friend's stupidity so he struggles to keep a straight face.

"But how could she? Surely she knows I love her…"

"Well, Arthur, she has been gone for almost a week and you have not even called her once. If I were her I would think like that."

"Oh goodness!. I could lose her! I have to call her," he cries frantically.

"Finally," Morgana rolls her eyes.

Without saying goodbye Arthur dashes out of the restaurant leaving his two companions abruptly. He misses on Merlin giving Morgana a 'high five'. Then they burst out laughing.

"So… how much do you want to bet that before the week is out he will have hopped onto a plane?"

"Well, Merlin that is rather obvious. I say two days."

"I say Arthur is rather slow, so I think another five days."

"You are on. Fifty?"

"Why not a hundred?"

"Um-m you seem rather sure of yourself there Merlin. Do you know something that I don't know?" Morgana asks pensively.

"Well, I know one thing. Arthur is a cabbage head. That alone guarantees my victory."

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888

Arthur would probably have had an accident if he had been driving himself back to his office. His thoughts were taking him over. He could not believe that he had been so stupid. Gwen must be worried and concerned with his silence. Now his weak attempt to act selfless was probably causing her worry. He actually had not seen it that way before Morgana pointed it out. He had so consumed by his misery, he had acted like a brat. For the hundredth time, he wonders why Gwen loves him. He so doesn't deserve her. He sincerely hopes that his silence has not caused Gwen any distraction. He knows how much she values her music and he wants her to do well. He knows how much music makes her happy and that what he wants, a happy Guinevere. He just hopes her career will not take her away from him too many times. He does not know if he can survive the misery too often. Not that he would ever tell Gwen it bothered him. Maybe in time he will get used to it. this time was so hard seeing as they have just recently found each other again and he would have preferred it if they had had more time before being parted again. But you don't always get what you want.

He tells his secretary to hold off all calls and take messages for him. He wants to shut himself from everyone in case Gwen's voice makes him cry or do something similarly drastic. He gets into his office and closes the door. Now that he has decided to call her, he just cannot wait to hear her sweet voice again. As he dials her hotel number, he hesitates for a minute. He remembers that her first concert had been last night and she might have decided to sleep in. He knows that it has just gone 9 am in New York and he does not want to disturb her if she is indeed sleeping. However, he starts getting agitated again sitting there with the phone in his hand, so he decides to dial. He is transferred to her room immediately after giving his name. When a mellow and familiar voice answered his call, he feels like he is going to collapse the way his heart is beating so loud and fast. There is a tightening in his gut that has become the norm around Gwen. He wishes he could see her right now.

"Guinevere…" he starts

"Oh my God Arthur!" she exclaims. _Clearly she wasn't sleeping_. "I have missed you so much. How come you haven't called, or did I miss your calls? But they didn't give me any messages… did you leave messages? I know I should have called first but…."

"Guinevere?" Arthur laughs despite of himself. He had not realised how much he has missed Gwen's rambling. He finds it quite endearing.

"Yes Arthur?"

Suddenly Arthur feels so calm. "I love you and I have missed you so much it hurts. I have missed you from the second you left. I have been so scared to call because I am pathetic and weak. I thought I was going to just break down and beg you to come back home. But I don't want to stop you doing what you love. I love you too much to do that. I love your music and I want you to enjoy your success."

"Oh thank you Arthur. I have missed you so-o much I thought I would lose my mind" Her voice breaks and she sounds like she is about to cry.

Arthur quickly changes the subject in an effort to cheer her up.

"So how does it feel to be a superstar?" Arthur makes his tone light deliberately.

Gwen realises what he is trying to do and decides to play along. "Well Mr Pendragon, I now have a security detail. Six strong muscly men assigned to look after my body."

"As long as they are just looking I don't have a problem with that. You are precious cargo. I wish I could join your detail. I would love to be your personal body guard. Although that might be a bit of a problem come to think of it. I would find your body too distracting I would forget about looking after you and just be looking at you."

"I don't think that would be a problem for me. I think having a handsome young man like you as my personal bodyguard does have some advantages."

"Like..?" He teases.

"Well for one, I would have an excuse to gaze at those lovely muscles anytime I liked and I would be able to order you around at my whim. I can think of a few things that I would want you to do for me," she says naughtily.

"Um-m I like the sound of that. I would love for you to be bossy. I could be your slave." Gwen laughs and Arthur tries to imagine her face and the way she looks as she is talking to him. He can imagine her eyes twinkling and bright with mirth, her curls framing her adorable face. The pit of his stomach clenches with need. He wonders how much longer he can keep apart from her. Was it possible to love someone so much and not have your heart burst? How was it possible for one to miss one person so much that it felt like a part of his heart has been ripped out of him? As they keep talking he makes two decisions. He does not have to keep missing her and do nothing about it. He is Arthur Pendragon. He is used to action and can make things happen around him.

**A.N Please tell me what you think. It has been a hectic month for me so writing is slower. BUT I will finish this, I promise. Thank you in advance.**

**I just watched a movie called Lol this week. Anyone watched i? I found Kyle so adorable. He reminds me of Arthur actually. Obviously the fact that they are both gorgeous is a common denominator. I love beautiful men, excuse me…**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I love Merlin and ****most**** of the characters but they don't belong to me. Sigh!**

**Thank you for all reviews and alerts. You are fantastic. **

**ENJOY!**

New York had been great, the response amazing. It had been such a welcome surprise. Thousands of people had come out to support her and she was grateful. Today she was performing in Chicago. Next she would performing in Detroit, then Las Vegas where she would also perform at the opening ceremony of a new hotel and casino before she headed to San Francisco then lastly Los Angeles. Tickets were selling so fast it still made her head reel and she felt overwhelmed when she thought about it. Her dream had at last become reality.

She should be feeling exhilarated, ecstatic even. She is happy but there is there is a kind of hollowness in her that she cannot shake off. And yet she has worked so hard, sacrificed so much to get here. She has been looking forward to this day ever since she decided that music not drama was her vocation. Surely she should be enjoying her success, her moment; because it is her moment to shine and enjoy the spotlight. She finds that the moment would have been perfect if only…

Gwen knows what or rather who is missing. Arthur; the love of her life, the man of her dreams that has become reality and who has accepted her the way she is. He should be here celebrating with her. But she could not ask that of him. He has a business that needs him, obligations and people that look up to him. He had told her about the trouble he is having in the Liverpool branch. Much as she wishes for it, there is no way he can drop everything for her. Two months sound an awfully long time to be apart from him. They have just found each other after five years of longing and wishing only to be torn apart again. That was hardly fair. However, they both have careers that are important to them. They just have to cope with the separation as best as they can. Arthur has called every day since the end of the previous week. She had found it so sweet when he had confessed the reason he had not called at first. She did not blame him. She missed him so much that sometimes she wished she could abandon this tour and go back home. Missing him had been a constant since she had boarded the plane. However, she had drudged on, despite finding little relief from the pain of missing him so immensely. The fact that her songs were mostly about love did not help any.

Gwen smiles wistfully as she thinks of Arthur and the conversations that they have sometimes. They spend so much time on the phone she shudders to imagine how much Arthur's telephone bills are going to be like. Much as their conversations are something she looks forward to, she realises that the cavity seems to widen every time they said goodbye.

Somehow today she feels a bit nervous as she prepares to go onto the stage. Her manager had just informed her that the stadium they are using though not yet quite full to capacity is almost close. Guinevere takes a long drawn out breath to calm her nerves. She has butterflies in her stomach, but she knows that the minutes she gets onto the stage, all nervousness will go. That is one of the things that had convinced her all those years ago that she was meant to sing. She had grown up introverted and melancholic but her personality shone the minute she would start singing. She knows without a shadow of a doubt that she belongs on that stage. She can hear from her dressing room the audience screaming and chanting her name. She had lived in America for five years so it does not feel as strange as it should have if she did not know the places and people. She has always loved performing in America. Her faithful fans were always so welcoming and giving. Then she did not have as big a following as she does now but she had still enjoyed her loyal fans just as much as she does now. She could have stayed in America and made a brilliant career here as well except a part of her never felt completely at home. She had always longed to go back to England where she had left a part of her heart.

She checks he face and hair again for the twentieth time in five minutes. She has chosen to wear a deep red and white printed off shoulder dress that emphasizes her tiny waist and curvaceous body and white pumps. She knows she is going to be standing for a long time and does not like anything distracting her. Her manager comes back to inform her that they would announce her in two minutes, so she says a silent prayer and puts a coat of lip gloss then gets up to go. When announced she ambles on stage gracefully smiling and waving as her fans scream, shout and clap in welcome and appreciation.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888

It is during her fifth song and she is feeling really into the performance. She turns slightly towards the stage wings and catches a glimpse of someone and she almost loses her concentration. Her breath catches as her stomach flips. It is a wonder she does not fumble through her words because she loses her capacity for rational thought for a fraction of a second. However, she takes a second look and is ashamed that she misses Arthur so much that she has started conjuring him in her mind. _Goodness gracious help me I'm going ma_d. Well maybe it is because of the poor lighting on that part of the stage. Whatever the reason she concludes she was mistaken so she forces herself not to look anymore and closes her eyes in an attempt to better concentrate. She cannot afford to mess up. Besides, these people deserve the best performance. They have been waiting for the past two hours for the concert to start and she was going to give them a night to remember. _Concentrate Gwen, concentrate._

She thoroughly enjoys the concert. The audience is attentive, excited and responsive. She is pleasantly surprised when some of them sing along with her some of the new songs. However, she is thoroughly exhausted at the end of it and all she can think of is her hotel bed. She wishes Arthur was here to message her exhausted feet and rub the tension off her shoulders. If wishes were horses….She is being taken back to her dressing room which she secretly wishes contains a bed, even a recliner. Her crew congratulate her and each other as she passes but they know she likes to take time to take a breather soon after a performance so they do not detain her too long. One of her body guards opens her dressing room door and as she is about to step inside Gwen gasps, her breath catching in her throat as she steps back in shock. She feels hot all over and feels like the space has shrunk into a tiny box. Her eyes are wide and she blinks rapidly, closes her eyes tightly then opens them again one at a time thinking she is hallucinating again. When the image before her does not change, she squeals like a fan girl. Here he was in the flesh; the object of her dreams looking magnificently cool and gorgeous smiling like he has not just shocked the living daylights out of her. Her momentary incapacitation lifts as she suddenly shoots forward like an arrow that has been released at full speed from a crossbow.

She covers the short distance that separates them in a second and jumps excitedly onto him both legs encircling his hips while latching onto his lips with hers and running her hands all over him as if to make sure he is actually there. They quickly get lost in the ecstasy of each other, bodies glued to each other, lips and tongues seeking and devouring more desperate than a thirsty man in a wilderness. The temperature in the room quickly rises as the young lovers rediscover each other and the body guard is wise enough to quietly close the door to give them their privacy. No talking takes places for the next five minutes and when they do start talking, it is fervently telling each the other how much they have missed the other in between kissed. Gwen has tears in her eyes as she tries to communicate with Arthur how much she has been praying for his presence. All tiredness forgotten, Gwen sits on Arthur's laps just staring at him for a moment lost in the crystal blueness of his eyes.

"How… I mean when…?" Then with narrowed eyes, "Arthur, were you standing on the stage wing during my performance?" she asks.

Arthur looks sheepish "I actually watched your entire performance from there. You…" then whack! Arthur winces in a mock display of pain when Gwen playfully smacks his arm.

"Arthur Pendragon! You almost caused me to have heart failure. I thought I was going mad especially after I looked back and I didn't see you again. I thought you were a figment of my imagination."

"I am sorry, love. This was meant to be a surprise. I had hoped to get here before you went on stage but there were delays at the airport. I had to promise your manager that I would not disturb you during the performance but I could not wait to see your lovely face as you performed. You were so amazing my love, you left me breathless." Arthur finishes with a look of awe on his face.

"Really?"

"Really. I am your number one fan. As I watched you I could not help the feeling of wonder engulfing me. Wonder that this beautiful, magnificent and hugely talented woman is in love with me."

"You are a wonderful man Arthur and your being here just proves it. You do not know how much this means to me, to have you here to celebrate with and support me. I love so much right now it hurts." To show just how much she hurts, she rewards him with a kiss that leaves him senseless and gasping for breath. Arthur eventually breaks off the kiss in fear of embarrassing himself in this public place. And as soon as he does, there is a tentative knock on her door and Gwen's manager, Chris, quietly informs them that they are ready to take Gwen out of the building. Gwen insists on Arthur going with her and does not take any excuses from him.

"You realise they will be a lot of reporters out there?" He asks her smiling.

"I don't mind if you don't. Besides, you have to get used to the press now that you are with me," she teases. "I don't think we will ever have many moments of privacy from now on."

"Well, there should be a bright side to that somewhere. Since you are going to be very rich, I can be kept man. I won't have to work and I will just wait around all day for you ready to serve you in any way you want."

"Um-m I like that actually. I can think of a lot of things that I would like you to do, most of them not fit for children's ears," she wiggles her brows suggestively before laughing kissing him full on the mouth and changing the subject. "Talking of work I hope you found a solution to your problems in Liverpool." Gwen stands up to straighten her dress and hair and checks face before facing Arthur in a silent question.

"You look beautiful" He answers her silent question as he tucks a curl behind her ear. He would have gladly pursued their previous banter but decides to follow her lead answering her verbal question. "We have a few ideas which I left the manager working on. I'm sure something will work out if the manager applies himself."

The conversation has to be put on hold as they step of the building and hoards of reporters bombard them with questions, some about her music but others about the handsome man who is walking with her. She talks freely about her music and smiles coyly when answering the more personal questions. Arthur is amazed at how she answers their questions politely without really giving much away. He and a few politicians could learn one or two things from her regarding diplomacy. Not that he would have minded telling them how he feels about her, but he knows how private she is when it comes to personal stuff and respects that. He knows though that it was going to get increasingly difficult to keep their privacy the higher she climbed the success ladder. He knows it will not be easy for her to adjust but he is willing to be by her side when she needs him.

The ride back to her hotel is done in blissful silence. Arthur knows that Gwen must be quite exhausted and wonders if he should have postponed his plans for the next day. It was too late and there is no way he can change them now. _Oh bother_. He lets his eyes rest on this magnificent creature, this woman who completely unravels him. It's amazing how much a small person can occupy so much space in his heart.

The nearer they get to their destination, the more nervous he gets. One minute he is sweltering and sweaty, the next he is cold as he is imagining how tonight would end. He knows what he wants to happen and just imagining it is putting him in quite a state. He feels like a teenager again, jittery and unsure. Just as well Gwen is resting otherwise she would have wondered why someone who was calm a few moments ago is now restless and fidgety. _How do people do this_? _It's nerve wrecking. _He rubs his sweaty palms on his trousers and draws in a shaky breath. He remembers how he used to get through big games when he was in school and decides to try. _I can do this. I'm Arthur Pendragon, the great and fearless. I don't frighten easily. Damn it's not working!. Ok think of something good. Think about her. She is a gentle, kind and lovable woman. _As he thinks the last part he almost feels calms until he turns and looks at her sweet face and his stomach fists. The apprehension doubles and the sweating resumes and he cannot even swallow because his mouth is so dry. He wishes Merlin was here to give him a pep talk. He is so good at making him feel brave and strong. Where was that idiot best friend when he needs him, even if it's just to him say stupid nonsense? He sighs in despair wondering whether he can sneak in a phone call.


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur has taken Gwen's key card but instead of opening right away, he seems rather hesitant. Gwen notices that he looks rather nervous but is not too sure why he would be nervous around her.

"Arthur...?" she prompts puzzled

That seems to make his mind up for him somehow. He moves forward and unlocks and opens the door. It is dim inside the suite so when Gwen moves slightly inside and flips the switch on. She gasps as she finds herself surrounded by flowers of all colours. It seems like the all the flowers in the state have been moved to her room. She ventures into the room palm covering her mouth, eyes wide.

"Oh Arthur", she manages, her voice barely audible. She turns to look at Arthur, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "They are positively gorgeous. But how did you manage this?"

"I enlisted the help of a few well- wishers and of course the hotel manager. She found it all so romantic and was eager to help."

"I love them. They are so beautiful. Thank you," she whispers fingering this and that petal.

Suddenly Arthur feels bolder. He crosses the room in seconds to where Gwen is and draws her to a couch and helps her sit down before he kneels before her. Gwen gasps in shock as Arthur takes both Gwen's hands in his.

"Guinevere, one of the greatest days in my life is the day that I met you. From that day on my heart has been yours. Nothing has been able to change that, not your past or mine, not outsiders nor pretend lovers, not even five years apart from you. I am grateful that even though we have faced many challenges, we have always found our way to each other. The five years we spent apart were the worst years of my life. When you came back into my life, I vowed that I would do whatever it takes for you to remain there. The past two weeks have been the longest, loneliest weeks ever. And I never want to go through that again. All the flowers in this room are different and beautiful and have different meanings. You are more unique and beautiful than any flower and you bring meaning and the uttermost joy into my life. Without you I'm a shadow of the man I'm supposed to be. I cannot imagine ever going through this life without you by my side and I don't want to. I love you with all my heart. I feel like I have always loved you, like I was born to love you. So Guinevere, love of my life, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Tears are pouring down Gwen's face and for a moment she is unable to answer him. This makes him panic until she gets down on the floor kneels with him and reaches for his cheek before kissing the living daylights out of him. He responds instantly scooping his arm around her waist to draw her closer to him. She reaches to hold on to his shoulder to maintain balance. Soon Arthur changes their positions without breaking the kiss so that she is on the floor and he on top. All exhaustion forgotten Gwen threads her fingers into Arthur hair and holds his head steady as she continues to kiss him. Arthur moves both of his hands on either side of Gwen's face, one gently caressing her cheek then moves to her neck. Arthur tentatively coxes Gwen's lips to open further for him with the tip of his tongue. When he is allowed entry he plunders the sweetness of her lips, making Gwen moan in pleasure. She tilts her head further deepening the kiss. His heat sears through the clothes they are both wearing, causing Gwen's nipples to pucker up in acknowledgement. Her throat tightens until she has to gasp for air.

He smiles and whispers, "I take it that is a yes?"

"Yes, yes, of course I will marry you Arthur. I love you so much."

"I love you so much Gwen. You are the only one for me and your lips drive me crazy." Arthur again kisses her, his lips firm and hot moulding his to hers without effort. The tip of his tongue softly touch the seam of her lips and hot liquid shoots up her veins going straight to her head. Soon their hands are all over each other. She kisses his neck, nibbles his earlobe eliciting a groan from him as he tights his hold on her kissing her hard. However, he does not move to do anything more nor does he demand anything she is not willing to give. Gwen figures it falls on her to make the next move. Gwen's hands move to undo his buttons but a few moments of fumbling, Arthur rips the shirt off, causing buttons to fly all over the place. He is impatient to feel Gwen's hands on him and when he does, he thought he was going to have heart failure. His breath caught for so long it might have been the reason he feels so light headed all of a sudden.

"A bit impatient are we?" Gwen teases, her eyes stuck to his torso. His upper body is well toned and is causing havoc to her insides. She takes in a sharp breath when his hand sneaks under dress and lands on her thigh. Her dress that was so light moments before feels restrictive now.

"Arthur, get me out of this dress." she whispers seductively

Arthur smiles back, "My pleasure ma'am," and proceeds to undo Gwen's dress. Funny thing is whereas he had been impatient with his clothes, he takes his time with hers, deliberately torturing himself as he uncovers her slowly delighting in the sights that he is unveiling. He asks Gwen to lift up a bit as he pulls the dress off of her. Arthur's eyes grow darker as he drinks in Gwen's beauty, from the well- toned thighs, tiny waist and her bosom that has always drove him crazy. _Well to be honest there is nothing about her that doesn't drive me crazy._

"You are so beautiful Gwen," he whispers almost in wonder and kisses the tip of her nose. Lips are drawn towards each other again as if they cannot help it and the kiss deepens as they explore each other's body. Time grinds to a halt as the lover s discover the meaning of ecstasy in each other arms. Arthur proves to be a passionate but gentle and considerate lover. When she comes, it is like a geyser gushing forth. A few moments later Arthur comes, the pleasure bursting forth and blowing his mind. He shudders and trembles as the orgasms seems to continue for a few more moments causing his eye balls to roll back into his skull.

They lay later sated, fingers entwined waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

"I intended for us to get to the bedroom at least but I guess you were just too impatient." Arthur teases and gets a gentle smack on his chest.

"Oh really, and this coming from a man who just ripped an expensive shirt to shreds?"

"That was more for your benefit, my lady. As I said before, I'm your servant and your wish is my command."

"Well that it is good. My wish is that we get married as soon as possible."

"How about tomorrow?" he asks his eyes alight with excitement

Gwen finds it difficult to figure out whether he is serious or not. "Tomorrow? Arthur? That is impossible. You can't plan a wedding in a few hours."

"Why not? All we need is you and I, a minister and rings. That is easily accomplished."

"Arthur Pendragon, I will not get married in a foreign place. I would like to be married at home, in my church and with all our relatives around us. Besides I absolutely need _the_ perfect dress and I won't find it in one day."

Arthur groans, "Please just don't drag me shopping. I will do anything else but that."

"Of course not, you wimp!" Gwen exclaims in mock outrage. "You are not meant to see the dress until I walk down the aisle."

"Gwen you will look gorgeous no matter what you wear, you must know that. In fact, I would prefer you the way you are right now," he teases kisses her finger- tips. However, his eyes that have grown darker are not teasing at all.

They only manage to fall asleep in the wee hours of morning having spent the hours vacillating between talking and doing um-m more physical activities.

When Gwen wakes up, she is momentarily disoriented and panicky when she feels a body behind her and a heavy arm snaking around her waist. She the events of the night before or was it this morning come back to memory and smiles stretching in contentment, her body relaxed. She tries to move but finds no room to do so and the more she squirms the tighter the arm winding around her gets.

"Stop wriggling, unless you want us to pick up from where we left off, a few hours ago." Arthur's muffled voice reaches her and then she blushes as something poking her thigh makes her realise what he is talking about.

"Um-m I only meant to turn so that I could watch you sleeping. Sorry I woke you."

"Who would complain being woken up like this?" He turns her to face him and kisses her mouth soundly.

Gwen kisses him back then running her hand through his hair. _Hair! Oh no! I know my hair like the tentacles of an octopus in the morning_. She always braids it before going to bed. Well, braiding had been the last thing on her mind.

"I must look a fright, my hair…." she doesn't realise she is saying it aloud.

"You have the most gorgeous hair Guinevere. Those curls of yours make a saint think sinful thoughts."

Not used to the compliments, Gwen blushes again, then tries to make light of it. "You might be slightly biased and seeing as the tangles in my hair are partly your fault, I think you are just trying to get yourself out of trouble." she giggles.

"Gwen, you should know by now, I hardly say anything I don't mean. You, you are it for me. I love every part of you because they make up who you are."

_Arthur could sell a few novels if he decides to write_. _I, for one, would be a fanatic follower_. "Thank you Arthur. I feel the same about you." And of course that deserve a kiss or two of appreciation.

A few kisses and other things later, Gwen gets out of bed and decides to phone her manager and tell him she will be in late for the rehearsals. He does not sound surprised at all. Then she tries to call Morgana because she knows that she would never forgive her if she is not the first to know about her engagement. Her phone keeps going to voicemail, which is strange because Morgana and her i phone are best buddies. She tries Merlin and the same thing happens. She scowls in confusion and then quickly dismisses it thinking there must something wrong with the connection.

An hour later, she and Arthur are having a late breakfast when her hotel room phone rings. She walks over and picks it up answering with an irritated. "Hello?" She specifically asked the hotel staff to make sure they were not disturbed.

"Gwen?" came from the other line and Gwen almost drops the phone in shock.

**A.N. This chapter took me so long to write I almost abandoned it. I really didn't think writing love scenes could be so difficult. So please encourage me by reviewing. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews alerts and favourites. Love them all. You ROCK! I apologise for the late update. **

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

"Gwen?"

…

"Gwen? Are you okay?" Arthur reaches Gwen in two strides and grabs the phone from her seemingly frozen fingers. Something seems to have rendered her immobile. He puts the handset to his ear but there is no one on the other end. He puts it back onto the stand and holds Gwen's shoulders.

She starts shaking so much that Arthur panics.

"Gwen?"

…

"Gwen? Come on honey you are scaring me."

That finally seems to get through to her and she moves a bit but not much.

"What's happened, Gwen? Is everyone okay?" Arthur's high pitched voice is a small indicator of just how much he is panicking. He has never seen Gwen like this and the fact that she is not answering has his gut in a twist. What has gone wrong, they have been so happy up until just a moment ago.

"Gwen, please talk to me. Whatever it is we can handle it together." Arthur is almost begging.

"Ah-h it- w-as ah-h- ah-h don't know…"

"Gwen you are not making any sense. Come sit here. Take a deep breath and I will get you something to drink."

Gwen follows Arthur in a dazed state. A few moments later, after a few steadying deep breaths and a drink of water, she manages to tell Arthur the story.

"A few years ago, right after my first video was released I began to get some funny phone calls. At first, I thought it was one of my friends or Elyan playing a prank on me. However, with time, I began to get some letters as well, well if you can call them that. My manager got really worried and suggested that we go and report to the police. The police indicated that they could not do anything since the notes were not threatening in any way. They advised me to make sure my home was secure and to change my number. But no matter how many times I changed my number, he or she would find the new one."

"Oh my darling, you must have been frightened. Did you go back to the police?"

"No, I did not. The person has never threatened me with bodily harm. The letters would be quite flattering if they were not coming from someone I don't know. He or she goes quiet for a while and then come back. So far he or she has never tried to come close to me. I can't help but feel dread every time I receive a letter or a phone call."

"But if you have received phone calls then surely you should be able to tell who it is?" Arthur queries face fraught with worry.

"The person always disguises their voice."

"What do you mean? Do they make their voice deeper?"

"No. The voice is distorted. It's not smooth like a person's voice is supposed to sound."

"I have heard of some devices that one can use to change their voice when it's heard through a speaker or microphone. Okay that settles it. We are going to the police." Arthur says giving Gwen his hand and pulling her up so she can stand. Gwen resists his efforts.

"No Arthur we can't. Remember I went once and they said they cannot do anything?"

Arthur lets go of Gwen's hand and starts pacing.

"Well this time we demand that they investigate. It's their job to do so, Gwen. We can't just ignore it. Who knows if next time the person decides to do something that will draw your attention a bit more?" The minute he sees Gwen's frightened face, he immediately regrets saying what he is thinking aloud. He knows that stalkers rarely stop at letters. Sooner or later, he or she is bound to do something more adventurous. Arthur rakes his hair with his fingers. He just has to be careful not to let Gwen see how worried he is.

"So you think that this person is dangerous?" Gwen asks shakily.

"One thing is for sure. This nut is making you scared and that is no way to live. Whether he or she is dangerous or not is not the issue. I don't want you looking behind your shoulders every time you go out, or being afraid to answer the phone or open a letter. "

Arthur goes and kneels before Gwen taking both her hands.

"Gwen, if this person causes you to cower and hide from people, he would have won. I love you too much to let you do that to yourself. Will you let me help you?"

Gwen finds that when she looks into Arthur's eyes, she will believe that the world is square if he said it was. She takes a shallow breath and nods her head. Arthur draws Gwen into his arms eyes closed and wishing with all his might that this is a dream and that they would wake up to find they were happy like they were earlier this morning with a bright future and nothing to worry about.

"I promise you Gwen, I will not let any harm come to you. I will protect you even to my last breath."

Somehow Gwen believes him and it calms her a little.

"Arthur, promise me something as well."

"I will do anything for you Gwen."

"Then you must promise me that you will not risk your life. I would not bear it if any harm were to come to you."

"Gwen I promise you I will not take any unnecessary risks, but I will not let this maniac frighten you out of your wits. I'm sure the police will help us find out who this lunatic is."

Gwen pulls herself from Arthur's chest and looks straight into his eyes. Her eyes look haunted and Arthur begins to feel something akin to hate for the person causing this.

"Arthur, I think it's a bad idea to go to the police station…"

"Gwen we have to…"

"No hear me out. If the press finds out about this, it will be all over the papers. I think that would make it a bit more difficult to catch this stalker."

"Or it could flush him out. I have heard that people who stalk only want the attention."

"Maybe, but can we take that risk? He could go into hiding for a while and then this will drag on and on. As long as he is not caught, I will continue to be scared."

Arthur thinks this over for a while.

"Okay, what if we ask the police to send a detective or two to do some discreet digging?"

"Do you think they would be willing?"

"Well, we have to make sure they are. Who can risk annoying a celebrity? I am sure the politicians here would not be happy to be portrayed as uncaring in the public eye."

"You would use the press to get them to act?"

"Not necessarily. But most people respond to the threat of being exposed."

Gwen manages a small smile. "Okay, we will need to let my manager know. He might know a few people that can help us."

"Agreed but if the police does not help we might have to get a private investigator. One way or another, we will get to the bottom of this."

Gwen momentarily thinks Arthur might be a magician or something. He has the ability to make all her problems disappear.

Arthur hooks his arm around Gwen's waist, drawing her towards him again.

She smiles and he raises his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Well, they do say that you are not famous enough if you don't have a stalker."

Arthur barks out his laughter. _Trust Gwen to see good in everything even a death threat_.

"Now to pick up from where we left off a couple of hours ago..." Arthur says seductively.

Gwen laughs but is obliging.

"You have a one track mind Arthur Pendragon."

"Well, do you blame me?" He says, pulling apart the opening of her gown and kissing her on the base of her neck.

"Well, certainly no one can blame my inability to resist you." she says between kisses.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Please review. It would make me sooooooooooooo happy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination **

**Sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me.**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888**

Arthur Pendragon was not a man who was used to people saying 'no' to him. Many people back home just did not bother. Well, many would say that he was spoilt and they would be partly right. After all that is one of the benefits that come with growing up wealthy and privileged. There are a lot of things that money and influence could give you access to. However, it was mostly because he always went after he wanted. He did not get where he is in in business by sitting back and watching things happen. Some would call him ruthless but he is just a determined man especially concerning things that really matter to him.

Right now, all his focus was on Guinevere. He just was not getting the feeling that the police were taking the threats against Gwen seriously and that was frustrating the hell out of him. He had left the police station after having managed to force the tired looking officer to open a case docket so that an investigation on the stalker could start. However, even that had happened because he had threatened to sue the whole city should the stalker even sprain Gwen's little toe. A detective had been assigned who looked like he thought that Arthur was throwing his weight around over nothing and therefore taking his attention from more deserving cases. So one could understand how much he is fuming because nobody seems to understand that this is the love of his life that they were talking about.

As he makes his way to the car and the chauffeur waiting patiently for him courtesy of Gwen's manager, he dials the one person that he knows would be able to get him what he wants quickly. His call is answered after the third ring. Merlin sounds a little distracted or tired. Arthur wonders what he has been up to.

"Merlin? "

"Prat? What are you doing calling at…." and from the background noise Arthur knows Merlin is looking for his bedside alarm clock. "Arthur what do you think you are doing disturbing my beauty sleep? First you disappear after developing nerves because you were about to propose to Gwen and then you phone this time of the night? "

In his worry, Arthur had forgotten the tiny matter of time differences. He wonders how Merlin would be able to talk so much if he had awoken him.

"Ah-h h I am sorry mate, I just totally forgot…"

Merlin could almost literally see his friend combing his blond tresses with his fingers. That only means one thing.

"Arthur is everything okay? Did Gwen accept your proposal?"

Damn! He had forgotten to call Merlin and Morgana about his engagement news. Morgana would have his head.

"Oh yes she did. I know I was supposed to call but I was a bit …busy."

"I bet you were. Congratulations clot pole. You finally manned up and did it. I was beginning to think I might have to come over and do it for you. So why are you not over the moon? And I repeat, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Merlin, if you will let me speak…" Again Merlin interrupts him. Clearly he can pick up that all is not well.

"Arthur you are getting me worried. Where is Gwen? Is she there with you? Maybe it would help if I spoke to someone with a brain…" Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Mer-lin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Shut up, will you?"

"Well I'm the one who has been sleeping but I'm making more sense than you."

"Mer-lin! if you don't shut up right now or I will strangle you." Arthur said through his teeth clenched. Sometimes you needed the patience of a saint to deal with Merlin. Arthur knows Merlin is itching to throw him a rejoinder. Arthur can literally see the words bubbling inside him but Merlin is smart enough to know when he has used up all his nine lives so he goes quiet.

"Okay Merlin, we have a situation here. Gwen is in danger, well at least I think she is…"

"Gwen! Arthur, what has happened to Gwen? Is she okay? Where is she right now? What do mean she is danger?"

"Merlin you are making me dizzy with all these questions. Settle down because I need your help."

"Anything Arthur, you just need to ask."

Arthur clears his throat before he tells Merlin the story. Merlin for once listens quietly, not interrupting even once. He only speaks after Arthur finishes the account.

"Arthur what do you need from me?"

"Merlin, I know you know a lot of people from this side of the ocean. Can you think of anyone who can help us? No one is taking these threats on Guinevere's life seriously."

"Arthur, I will call you first thing tomorrow. I'm sure we can find someone who will help us. Just don't worry okay? Is Gwen there with you?"

"No she has practise right now. I am meeting her for lunch. I intend on taking her somewhere nice to celebrate."

"That is great. When you see tell her I said congratulations. I will talk to her later. I'm sure Morgana will want to talk to her as well. She spent the entire day on tenterhooks; one would have thought she was the one doing the proposing. I fear she will never forgive you if you don't tell as soon as possible."

"I will rectify that as soon as I get a chance to. Thanks for the heads up."

"Arthur, don't worry. We will make sure nothing happens to Gwen. We will get to the bottom of it."

"Alright then, get back to your beauty sleep. I wish for once it would actually work on you."

"Isn't that a bit like the pot calling the kettle black? If there is anyone who desperately needs a princess to kiss them it's you, you toad. Arthur, get off the phone I'm really tired. I will call you later."

"Merlin I am the one who gives the orders remember."

"Yeah, in your dreams, dollop-head. Now get off the phone."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888

Arthur spends the rest of the day going through the file that Philip, Gwen's manager, had given her. Apparently, he had kept some of the letters and notes that Gwen had received from the stalker over the years. He even had recordings of some of the phone calls Gwen had received. As Arthur goes through them he notices a pattern in all the messages that Gwen had received. The stalker obviously feels that he and Gwen know each other. He can tell that he or she is deluded enough to think he or she has some kind of relationship with Gwen. There is a recurrence theme of how he or she loves Gwen and how there are meant to be together making Arthur believe the stalker is more likely to be a man although he cannot totally rule out possibility that it could a woman as well. It worries Arthur because he knows that it will be only a matter of time before the stalker started approaching Gwen directly. The second thing he notices is that the stalker seems to know Gwen's movements. There were several references to some places Gwen had been to and several performances she had been involved probably dating back to maybe three years after she had left England. Arthur had verified the places with Philip. He could not tell if the communication had been continuous since there were no dates on any of the mail. It would help if he had the envelopes in which the letters had come in. He could see if the postmarks on them would help in anyway in terms of where they were posted from. Dates would also establish some kind pattern.

As lunch time approaches, he is feeling a little better as he feels like he might just get somewhere. He knows that although he has an eye for detail, he is not exactly an expert so he will definitely need the eye and brains of someone with more experience in that area.

Arthur rushes to pick up Gwen as he does not want to be caught up in the lunchtime traffic. He had booked a table at a prestigious restaurant called Charlie's Trotters that Philip had recommended. He just wants to spend some time celebrating with Gwen somewhere outside their hotel room. He would have preferred dinner over lunch but Gwen had indicated that she needed to have an early night since the next day she was performing again. Gwen greets Arthur with a sweet kiss and Arthur realises that he had missed her immensely.

As they are seated in a secluded table inside the restaurant, Arthur wonders at the hold this tiny enchanting creature has over him for the umpteenth time. It is like she is that one who controls the pace his heart beats at. And soon she would be his wife. Just thinking about it brings a smile of delight to his mouth, one that Gwen notices as she looks up from the menu.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she smiles at his happiness.

Arthur smile widens as he takes her dainty hand in his larger one threading their fingers. "I was just thinking about how I just wait to be married to you."

"Oh, you have a desire to be nagged, don't you?" Gwen laughs as she teases him.

"I will endure any amount of nagging just to be yours forever."

"Aww Arthur I never knew you were such a romantic." Gwen leans over and rewards him with a brief kiss on the lips, before running her hand along his jaw. Arthur finds the kiss so exquisite he leans over and steals another kiss.

As they draw apart they realise that there is waiting patiently for them to desist from their pleasurable activities. They give him their orders and although it is in the middle of the afternoon, Arthur orders some champagne which amuses Gwen to no end.

"Celebrating again, are we? I thought we did quite a bit of that yesterday and the night before?" Gwen wiggles her brows which causes Arthur to bark out in laughter.

"Gui-ne-vere," Arthur drawls her name in that delicious way that sends tingles all the way down to her toes. "I like your way of celebrating. Do you think we could possibly celebrate some more tonight? You will find that I'm quite insatiable when it comes to you." Arthur dips his voice and makes Gwen shiver even as she blushes prettily.

"Arthur!" Arthur laughs and decides to take pity on her.

He pours some wine into her glass and lifts up his in a toast gazing deeply into her eyes. "Here is to the most beautiful woman who owns my heart." He says smiling at her and Gwen thinks she has never felt more in love with him than that moment.

She clicks her glass with his and smiles acknowledging his words.

A woman with a teenage girl approaches their table hesitantly. The woman addresses Gwen apologetically. "I'm sorry to disturb you miss but are you Gee L.?"

Gwen is startled because it rarely happens that people will approach her just like that. She looks at Arthur and realises his body is ready to be all protective over her. She lifts up a hand discretely and smiles at the woman and her daughter.

"Yes I am."

The girl gasps and her eyes dance around in excitement as she covers her mouth to stop herself from squealing in glee.

"Oh my gosh! My friend will never believe this. Please, please can I get a picture taken with you?"

Arthur smiles at how Gwen takes this graciously and allows the mother to take a picture of her and Gwen. As he turns he thinks he glimpses several people looking at them curiously. The two leave soon afterwards and Gwen is glad that no one approaches them again after that. She supposes she will have to get used to being recognised here and there as she got more famous.

It is as they are leaving the restaurant that Arthur thinks he notices a man watching them intently from a few yards. He tries to get a good look at him but the man immediately turns and starts walking away in the opposite direction. It is only later that he realises how very significant that moment was and regret that he did not pay more attention. However, he did not want to make Gwen panic over what could have turned out to be nothing. She had a show to prepare for and he would make sure nothing got in the way of that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to someone who is not me. Any similarity to any real place or situation is purely coincidental**

**Sorry for the delays in updates. When I'm busy at work, the writing suffers. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Thanks to all who have encouraged me to continue with this story. You guys are great! Love you!**

It is evident to Arthur that Gwen is completely exhausted by the time they get back to the hotel. On their way Gwen had spotted a park and had asked the chauffeur to stop for a few moments while they walked around hand in hand. It never ceases to amaze Arthur how despite her growing fame, Gwen seems to enjoy the simpler things in life. She had told Arthur once how gardens and nature in general seem to calm her down when she is stressed or tired. Late nights, rehearsals and performances were taking their toll on her. He vows to make her life better, making sure she is eating well and getting enough rest. The good thing is she is smiling and looks happy and though it sounds rather conceited, Arthur would like to believe that he is one of the reasons she is happy. From the moment he had met her, he had found that he rather liked her smile to be a permanent feature on her face. For someone so young, she had been through a lot and sometimes it felt like she carried the whole weight of the world on her shoulders. And yet he had also known times when she seemed more carefree and laughed easily. He was not ashamed to admit he was rather addicted to that laugh as well and would not mind hearing it all day every day of his life.

Gwen greets the bodyguard stationed at the door by name while Arthur only nods at him. He opens the door to the suite and allows her to get in first and she stumbles on a package that must have been slid under the door. Arthur manages to grab her hand in time to stop her from falling and after making sure she is all right, bends over and picks up the package.

"What is it?" Gwen asks, a frown marring her face.

"I'm not sure. It's addressed to you. Maybe it's fan mail," he tries to joke. "Let's open it and see." Arthur says, with a puzzled look on his face. Normally the hotel did not slide documents under the door. Any messages were either collected from reception or delivered by someone to their room. They sit on the couch and Arthur carefully opens the package. Gwen's heart is her mouth as she has already experiencing a sense of foreboding that this cannot be good. Her heart almost cracks when she realizes that the package contains several pictures of her and Arthur at the restaurant ; pictures of Arthur escorting her to their table; pulling a chair out for her, of them having their lunch, sharing a kiss, Arthur holding her hand and toasting each other. There is a folded paper inside and Arthur quickly decides not to open it, having an inkling of what it might say. Gwen gasps as a shiver runs down her spine. Arthur swears silently and quickly puts the pictures back into the envelope. He throws the envelope on the floor, reaching out to Gwen who seems dazed.

"Arth..ur he … he was there," is all Gwen manages to bring out in a squeaky voice.

Arthur is boiling with fury but has to curb his feelings as he realizes that Gwen needs reassurance and strength from him at the moment.

"I promise you Gwen, as long as there is still breath in me, I will not let him close to you," he vows fiercely, drawing her tightly to him. "We will find this person and put a stop to his attics."

Suddenly her fright turns to anger.

"You are right. We will find this-this person. What right does he have to follow us around and to frighten me like this?"

And there she is. Gwen the fighter and Arthur can only look on in wonder. This woman is not a victim. Yes, she is frightened, who would not be? But she will not let this maniac have it easy.

"You and I Gwen, we make a formidable team. This lunatic will not win as long as we are together."

They spend some time like that with Arthur rubbing her back. When they draw apart Arthur sits back on the couch and draws Gwen with him so that he has her head on his shoulder, speaking comforting words to her. He can feel her relaxing and eventually she starts drifting off to sleep. Although it has just gone past six, Arthur does not mind her getting her a bit of rest. He will wake her up to have her dinner if she does not wake up before then. Arthur does a lot of thinking while waiting for Gwen to sleep for a bit longer so that he can move her to their bed. Many questions run through his mind.

Who was this maniac? How did he know where they were going for lunch? Where was he when he took the pictures? What was in the note that was folded? How had he managed to get to this floor since access was restricted? How had he managed to slip the package under the door with the bodyguard just outside the door?

Gwen shifts her position in her sleep, lying on his lap with the rest of her body curled up on the couch. Arthur gazes at her face, wondering why someone as sweet as her would attract the attentions of a lunatic. Then again, maybe it was someone who recognized that innocence and sweetness and was twisted enough to think that he would have a chance with her. He keeps his adoring eyes on her, tracing with them every freckle, the only thing that mars her perfect skin. His stomach clenches when he imagines someone with bad intentions watching her, watching them in what they thought had been a somewhat private moment.

Arthur bends down a bit, trying to reach the envelope he had thrown down in anger thirty minutes earlier without disturbing Gwen. Much as he knows that Gwen would insist on being involved in the investigations, he also knows with the upcoming shows that would only make her even more exhausted and frightened. He cannot get to the envelope without waking up Gwen so he decides to carry her to the bed. He carefully manages to shift her and carry her and lays her down without causing her to wake up. She mumbles something in her sleep before she shifts to a comfortable position on the bed.

He returns to the couch and picks up the envelope, going through the pictures more carefully. He then opens the folded paper and reads it, and he sees red. He clenches his teeth until his jaw hurts. His phone vibrates in his pocket, thanking the heavens that he had put it on silent while they had been having lunch. He heart lifts up a little when he recognized the number.

"Merlin?" Arthur answers quietly, moving to the bathroom so that he would not wake up Gwen

"It's Morgana actually although I'm with Merlin. He told me what happened. How is Gwen holding up?"

"You know Gwen; she is frightened although she will not admit it. Actually earlier on she was very angry about the whole thing. That's my Gwen, never down for too long." Arthur sighs. "The worrying thing is this lunatic is getting bolder."

"What do you mean?" Morgana seems to be holding her breath.

"We had gone out for lunch to celebrate…."

"Yes Merlin tells me that you finally proposed. Well done Arthur. That was long overdue. But I interrupt."

"Yes, you and Merlin are rather alike in that way. But anyway, we had a lovely time. The restaurant is wonderful and I thought, private. When we got here there was a package under the door with pictures of Gwen and I at the restaurant."

"Arthu..rr, you mean someone was watching you?"

"They captured some intimate moments. In the envelope was a note." He feels sick as he says it.

"A note? What does it say?"

Arthur's ire rises in echelons causing every nerve in his body to tense, his hand that is holding the note shaking uncontrollably.

"Athur?"

He swallows willing his throat to work. It is as dry as a bone.

"Arthur?"

"It says, "Once a whore, always a whore," he hisses out.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I have just watched DOTE and oh my gosh, even though I did suspect that Angel Coulby could sing, which is how I started this story, I never imagined she was THAT great. Now I see why everyone is raving about her voice. Boy does the girl have a great set of pipes. Those that haven't watched it please do. You will not be disappointed. She is multi-talented. Angel could easily make a career singing as well. And doesn't she look fantastically gorgeous!**

**Anyway, here goes. Hope you enjoy!**

"It sounds like the person could be angry with her. Could be a former lover or something."

"That is not possible." Arthur states firmly.

"Arthur I know you would like to think that the sun rises and shines on you but be realistic. You and Gwen were apart for five years. She probably was in relationships with other men."

"It is possible she dated before and after we met, she is a beautiful woman after all, but I can assure you she has not have um-m any intimate relations with anyone else."

"Really? And how can you be so sure?"

"Morgana, you are my sister. I know Gwen is your friend but there are things that I can't talk to you about."

It suddenly dawns on Morgana that there is only one way that Arthur would know.

"Arthur, you don't mean that …?" He nods.

"Gosh! And all those years ago you and Gwen never…"

"No we didn't." Arthur's face is flaming red. He really does not like the fact that he has to go through this with Morgana.

"You are not serious! You and Gwen spent so much time together and you never could keep your hands off each. You never… oh wow…just wow! That is just…wow! I am impressed big brother. I never knew this side of you. Wow!" Morgana can literally feel the heat of Arthur's blush over the phone.

"Yeah, well. At first Gwen wanted to wait. As you know, everything in our relationship progressed at supersonic speed. Then later, we just sort of ….didn't do it. I just knew I was going to marry her so I never pushed. I wanted us both to be ready."

"Wow! I'm flabbergasted. But surely in the time that you were apart..?"

"No I know she didn't. Now moving on," comes the vehement reply.

_Wow_! "Um-m, _okay. _So anyway that rules out a scorned lover. Have you talked to Gwen, maybe it's someone she knows, someone who liked her and she did not reciprocate his or her feelings."

"No, she hasn't seen the note yet and she is sleeping right now so I have not had the chance to show her. Although I think it's highly unlikely. This is a stalker Morgana, a lunatic who is obsessed with Guinevere, has been for years. The fact that he is following her around and taking pictures is worrying. He has never been this bold before. Like you said, he sounds angry. From the tone of the other letters and messages, he or she thinks he has some kind of romantic relationship with her. Something set him off to risk everything just to drop off a couple of pictures."

"You are assuming it's a man?

"Well right now it could be either a man or woman. We have not found any reason to suggest it could be a woman but neither have we found anything to refute it."

"Okay and I think I know what could have set him off. You said he captured some intimate moments. What exactly were you doing in them?"

"We toasted to our future, we kissed and I sort of like holding her hand a lot so… I see where you are going with this. You think if he is possessive over Guinevere, my presence there might have set him off."

"Possibly but who can fathom the mind of a lunatic?"

"Oh heavens, I can't believe that my presence could actually be endangering her life. Maybe if I had not …"

"Stop right there. I'm sure your being there has made things better. Imagine Gwen going through this by herself?"

Arthur sighs. "I don't know what to think. I just want to find this creep before he does something that will harm her. Morgs, Gwen is my life. I already lived five long and lonely years without her and just as we have found our way to each other, this happens? I love her so much I can't ever live without her and knowing she is in danger is driving me nuts."

"Okay, that does it. Merlin and I are getting on the first flight out. We would have come earlier but we thought that you guys needed your space."

"Morgs, you really don't have to…"

"No Arthur, I really have to. You are (and soon Gwen will be) the only family I have. When anyone threatens _my family_ they will have me to deal with me. Besides, I have always wanted to see Gwen live in concert. So you can't stop me actually."

Arthur sighs dramatically. "Okay then. Since I don't seem to have a say on the matter...let me just say I really appreciate this sis. Gwen could do with your support right now."

"That's settled then. And Arthur you remember what we talked about concerning mother's ring. I think you should have it. I will bring it with me. Oh here is Merlin. See you soon."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, sis."

Arthur hears some background whispering before Merlin voice replaces Morgana's on the phone.

"Arthur."

"Merlin, good to hear from you mate. I have been waiting for your call all afternoon."

"Well it still is in the morning this side so I haven't broken my promise yet."

"Don't try to be clever Merlin. We both know it never works. So did you get someone for me?"

"When have I ever failed to deliver? I got in touch with an old friend of mine. He used to work in the D.A's office there but has since joined a law firm in the city. His name is Will Matthews. I will send you his contact details. I had already got in touch and briefed him on what is going on. He still has influence in the D.A's office. He also says that he has a guy that he uses to gather information that can help us."

Arthur hears the "us" and lets it go. He knows that Merlin is a loyal and caring friend to both Gwen and him and would never sit back when they are in trouble.

"I suppose you are coming with Morgana."

"Arthur, there is nothing that you can say to stop me."

"I know I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to…

"Arthur?" Gwen's sleep roughened voice is heard from inside the suite.

"Uh-h Merlin that's Gwen, she has just got up. I have to go or do you want to talk to her?"

"I would love to but I think I will wait until I see her. But tell her I said hi…oh, what's that? Oh Morgana says don't tell Gwen we are coming. Wants it to be a surprise."

"Ok…"  
"Arthur! Where are you?"

"Here, Gwen! I'm coming! Have to go Merlin. Don't forget that contact. And send me your flight details. I will send a car to pick you up. Bye."

"Bye."

"Arthur, were you talking to yourself in the bathroom?" Gwen as Arthur strolls out.

"Merlin and Morgana. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked really tired."

"Oh, I really miss them. I would have loved to chat to them."

"Oh you will get your chance soon enough." _Actually sooner than you think, _Arthur thinks smirking secretively. Arthur walks towards the bed and lies down with his head on Gwen's laps. She starts running her fingers through his hair playfully.

"Arthur, I was just thinking, isn't it weird that the stalker managed to slide the package under the door when the bodyguard was right in outside the door?"

"Yeah I was also wondering the same thing earlier. If I had not ended up spending the entire time that you were sleeping talking to Merlin and my sister, I was going to ask him. And I was going to go and find out how the nut managed to get to this floor since one requires a special key card to access it?"

"Um-m seems like there are many things that are not making sense. Why don't we start with Osgar, the body guard? Should I call him inside?"

"I think so. We can't take chances of someone hearing us." Arthur's phone beeps and he sees that it is a message from Merlin with his friend's details. He will phone him first thing tomorrow.

Gwen walks to the door and bids Osgar to come inside. He looks surprised and unsure, reluctant to leave his post but he knows that Gwen is his boss so he obliges. He does stand right at the door though, showing no sign of wanting to get any further inside the suite.

"Miss Gwen, Mr Pendragon," he acknowledges them. He is a giant compared to Gwen and always has a no-nonsense expression on his face. Guess it was an intimidation tactic on his part.

"Good evening Osgar. Arthur and I wanted to ask you a few questions. Please answer us truthfully. We are not accusing you of anything so do not be afraid to tell the truth."

"Yes ma'am."

Arthur is the first to ask.

"Osgar, when we came in earlier, we found an envelope under the door. Do you know how that envelope got there?"

"No sir."

"Did you leave your post at any time even for a minute?"

"No sir. Ever since I came on duty, I have not left my post."

"Osgar, please think hard, did you go to the bathroom at any point?"

"No sir, like I said, I have not moved from my post since I started my shift."

"Oh yes, you do shifts by the way. Who was on duty before you?"

"There was Devlin , Lot and George. We always have more people when Miss Gwen is going out. George was the one who was stationed here."

"Did you see anyone or anything suspicious while you were on duty?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir. Just the usual routine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well housekeeping did come to turn down your bedding as they normally do but that was about it."

"What time did they come?"

"Well just a few minutes before you came back actually."

Arthur looks at Gwen who shakes her head discretely.

"Okay, if you remember anything else, let us know."

"I will sir."

Gwen smiles at him. "Thank you, Osgar. You have been of great help."

Osgar looks unsure but nods his head and leaves the room.

"We need to talk to George tomorrow. Someone must have seen something."

"I think we need to talk to housekeeping as well. The maid could have noticed something that could help us."

"Good idea, Guinevere. The manager seems like a nice fellow. I will ask to see him tomorrow."

"Arthur, what was in the note that was together with the pictures?"

"What note?"

"Arthur, I saw it. I know you are trying to protect me and I appreciate it, I really do but I would rather know. Besides being involved in this investigation makes me feel less like a victim, like I am taking back my life. So please don't hide anything from me. Anyway, this person could be someone connected to my past. You will need me."

Arthur wants to argue but who can argue in the face of such logic and bravery.

He withdraws the note from his trouser pocket.

Gwen is dumbstruck for a moment.

"This is….."

"Yeah I know, I was so angry and I wanted to burn it immediately, but then I realized that it probably is the clearest clue that we have right now of whom this loony could be." Arthur's temple vein is visibly pulsating, a sure sign that he is angry.

"Arthur surely you know …."

"Darling, I know you. Besides why would I even consider the words of a maniac as truth? I was angry and am still angry because you are the most moral, the purest and sweetest person I know and this happening to you is just not fair. I swear when I get hold of this person I will strangle him with my bare hands."

"I never thought I would ever say it but you are also quite sweet yourself, Arthur." She teases and leans over rewarding him with a lingering kiss. "Now I know that Philip gave you some letters that this stalker sent before."

"How do you know that? Philip told me that he didn't show you anymore after you saw the first couple of letters."

"Well, I knew something was up when the letters 'stopped' suddenly. I know that stalkers don't give up that easily and when the phone calls started I just knew that Philip had not been disclosing everything to me. So do you have them with you?"

"Yes I do. Are you really sure you want to do this? I have talked to Merlin and there is someone who can help us figure this out. He has given me his number. Would you not rather concentrate on your concert?"

"Well, maybe it would be a better idea to concentrate on the show but to be honest after today; I would feel better if I got involved in the investigation. Sitting and not doing anything would make me more anxious. I want to know that I still have control over my life. I will be careful, I promise. Now take the letters out and let's see if we can find something important."

"Okay, while you look at them let me go and make an appointment to see the hotel manager. It would be good to talk to the lady who was here before she forgets some details." While it is true that it is his main concern, Arthur also grabs the opportunity to book rooms for Merlin and Morgana.

Gwen is shocked at the amount of mail she has 'received' from the stalker. She had no idea he had been writing to her even during the time that she had left. She makes a note to find out from Philip whether the notes were addressed to her address in the States. Which would mean he or she might not have known of her move back to the England for some reason. Considering he seems to know a lot about her movements that would be surprising.

As she continues to go through them, she picks up an old envelope that looks like it has never been opened. The postmark is fading off and she has to narrowly squint her eyes in concentration to make out what it says. She cannot make out the first letter but she can just about make out two't's and an 'a' at the end. She writes them down on a note pad and she makes a mental note to do a search of places with those letters. She is about to open the envelope when she hears the handle of the door turning and Arthur comes strolling in. He has on his heart melting smile and his hands are hidden behind his back. The sight momentarily breaks Gwen's concentration as curiosity gets the better of her. She gets up smiling brilliantly at her love, causing Arthur to halt in his advance towards her. Her smile arrests him and renders him immobile for a moment.

A sound almost like a groan escapes his lips as his intense eyes seem to have caught fire suddenly. "Guinevere darling, that smile of yours is a lethal weapon that should come with a license." His voice drops an octave and changes timbre making it so seductive she feels her knees lose all strength.

Gwen's cheeks develop a red tinge. "Well, Arthur my love flattery will get you everywhere," she whispers and is rewarded with a passionate kiss that had all signs of getting them to a more ecstatic place until he reluctantly withdraws. His breathing is heavy and he rests his forehead on hers fighting for control. It is not easy now that he knows how it can be between them but there are things that he wants to do first before they reach that stage. When he feels he is back in control he produces a bouquet of flowers.

"Beautiful flowers for the most beautiful woman in the world who brightens up my world."

"Oh Arthur, you do spoil me, thank you."

"Well I don't think I do actually. You deserve to be treated like the princess you are. And this is my engagement present to you." Arthur produces an expensively wrapped up present.

"Arthur, I don't know what to say. I didn't get you anything…"

"No, no, just enjoy this. I was simply looking for a reason to spoil you. I hope you like it. Come on, open it."

A gasp of shock and delight greets the revelation of the beautiful set of white gold necklace, bracelet and earrings. The diamonds setting sparkle so much that they almost blind the eyes.

"Arthur, this –is too much. It must have cost a fortune. I can't accept this."

"Gwen I have never had anyone to spoil. Most of the people I know would not appreciate this as much as you would. I know you are not one for extravagant things but please just indulge me. I love beautiful things and I love you. I would love to shower you with some beautiful things. Will you allow me please, maybe once in a while?"

Her smile turns naughty. "Well as long as you don't do it too often. I wouldn't want people to think I only want you for your money."

Arthur picks up the playful tone. "Who cares what people think? Besides very soon you will have a fortune of your own. Then people will start thinking that I want you for _your_ fame and fortune."

Gwen giggles. "To tell you the truth, I will take you any way you come, even if it's for my fame and fortune."

Arthur puts his arms lovingly around her. "Good thing you don't have to worry about that part. You already know I want you for your gorgeous body."

Gwen laughs out loud. "I might have an inkling. You will be relieved to know that I also want you for the same reason."

It is Arthur's turn to laugh, the sound resonating through her body. They kiss for a while and then Gwen leads Arthur back to the letters scattered on the floor.

"Did you find anything interesting in the notes?"

"One or two things. I will tell you just now, but I was about to open one that is sealed. Let's do that together."

Gwen hands the envelope to Arthur. He looks at her in a silent question and when she nods, he takes the note out. Unlike the others, it is hand written. It looks old and some of the ink is smudged as if it had come into contact with a clear liquid. Gwen gasps as she reads the note.

"Rien ne peut nous maintenir distants mes cha`ines d'amour pas m`eme.*

**Okay yes I couldn't use my second function properly so sorry. **

***That statement is supposed to mean, "Nothing can keep us apart, my love. Not even chains."**

**So here we are. Who do you think is the stalker? I am sure we have eliminated a few people now.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I was informed that the note in French was not translated correctly. Hope I didn't offend those who are French or speak the language. Please forgive me if I did and blame Google Translator. I am neither French nor English so please overlook my mistakes with kindness. **

**There is going to be a little bit of bad language so be warned**

**Love you guys!**

**You know of course that I don't own Merlin, the show, the person nor the other characters; a pity really don't you think?**

She wonders whether she would ever stop being nervous every time she goes on stage. She remembers in college when she had asked her music professor, a former professional pianist, whether it ever got easier, his response had surprised her. He had said that for him it never did and he liked it because it kept him grounded. Gwen is not sure if that is the case with her but she knows how humbled she feels when she sees crowds gathered to hear her sing. Tonight was no different. It is her last concert in Chicago and she knows that there is an even bigger crowd tonight than in the previous concerts. Her latest album was doing very well in sells. Everything would have been so perfect if it were not for the issue of the stalker that is hanging over her head.

She and Arthur had made contact with Will, Merlin's friend. Since they discovered the note written in French, it had been their suspicion that the stalker could actually be the man who had murdered Gwen's mother. Of course there is the matter of the pictures. The person who had taken the pictures was definitely free and not incarcerated. There is a chance that though the two connected, they could actually be unrelated. Will had engaged a man called Aredian nicknamed The Eyes" to investigate. Apparently he was so good at his job nothing missed his attention. He had flown to France that morning to snoop around and see what he could find.

Gwen takes a deep breath, forcing her mind to focus on the concert. Her staff knows to leave her alone before she goes on stage and Arthur had also done the same. He had assured her that he would not be too far away and would be a call away should she need him. She is grateful for Arthur's solid presence and unwavering support. She knows that she would have never made it in one piece if she did not have him to lean on. Whenever the situation seems overwhelming, he always provides a high ground for her to stand on.

A knock sounds on her dressing room door. She does not bother getting up right away, thinking it would be her manager giving her a time check as he usually does. She knows she has half an hour till she gets on the stage. She puts the final touches to her makeup and deciding she would like to talk to Arthur, stands up. She opens the door and almost faints as he finds Morgana and Merlin just outside. The squeals that erupt from the three of them could have deafened the ear. Arthur is in the background smiling as the three most important people in his life share a group hug and scream at the same time. Everyone around them cannot help the smiles that break on their faces. When they stop screaming and hugging they all speak at the same time.

"Gwen…"

"How did you..?"

"Oh Gwen…."

They all laugh and Gwen has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Gwen please stop crying! You are ruining your make up" Morgana chides her friend sternly.

"Then stop making me cry, you guys. If I go on stage looking like a clown, it's all your fault." She turns to Arthur and smiles at him. "You knew, didn't you?" She swats his hand gently. "I will never forgive you….but …thank you. This is the best surprise you have given me tonight." She kisses him lightly on the lips before she is pulled off of him by Morgana.

"No time for snogging. Let me fix your makeup. It's show time. Boys see you later." Morgana says giving a pouting Arthur a wicked smile as she pushes Gwen back into her dressing room. A knock and a warning shout from her stage manager that they have ten minutes before she has to go on stage gets them to hurry up. Morgana repairs the damage that the tears had caused. Gwen's skin does not normally need much makeup anyway as it is naturally flawless and radiant. However, she needs a bit tonight because of the stage lights. In a few moments they are done and Gwen is being escorted to the stage door. She gives Morgana another hug and her friend gives her a thumb-up sign as she walks away shouting "Knock 'em dead!" before she joins Arthur and Merlin.

As soon as Gwen gets on stage, the whole place erupts in screams and chants of her name. She waves and blows kisses as she walks towards center stage.

"Good evening Chicago! How are you doing-g-g! Are we going to have some fun tonight?"

The stadium erupts in screams of "Yes-s-s-s!"

"I said are we going to have ourselves some fun tonight-t-t?"

An even louder "Yes-s-s-s!" comes from the crowd.

"Okay! Get ready! Let's go!"

Her first song is a fast one and she makes good use of the stage going this way and that way. Her bubbly personality shines through and the crowd goes wild for her. She had asked for a long ramp to be added so that she could move as close to her fans as she could. Arthur had been a bit worried about it but Gwen had assured him that no one would cause her any harm. He only gave in after being granted his request for several security guards being stationed along the sides of the ramp. The crowd dances with her waving their hands in the air. Those who know the song sing with her when she gets to the chorus.

The next song is a slow ballad. The whole place goes deadly quiet at first as she starts singing, the audience seemingly mesmerized. They have what seems like luminous torches all over and the sight is spectacular. Gwen loses herself in the song erasing everything from her mind. For the next two hours she keeps her audience enraptured. Gwen has a rare gift of being able to connect with her audience and taking them where she wants them to go making them feel what she is singing.

In between there is a short break and she has to go backstage to quickly change. She is now putting on blue jeans and a white blouse and her favorite boots. When she comes back the lights are dimmed momentarily. When the lights go up again, Gwen is sitting on a stool with a guitar balanced on thighs. There is a sudden hush in the audience as they silently anticipate what is to come. Gwen had been nervous about this particular piece.

"My time here in Chicago has been phenomenal and you guys have been so awesome. So I would like you to be the first to hear my new song. It is very special to me. It was inspired and written for someone who has changed my life and made me the happiest woman in the whole universe." She turns and smiles in the general direction she knows Arthur should be. "Please enjoy." She strums her guitar and starts crooning.

_It was like magic_

_When two unlikely hearts met_

_So different yet so in sync_

_It seems like fate oh so right_

_Two unlikely worlds merged_

_Two souls found common ground_

_Turning my world around_

_Challenged me to take a chance_

_To stake my all in you_

_So strong, so solid_

_Your love so concrete_

_Love the way you do_

_Everything you do_

_Showed me what true love is_

_Fulfilled my dreams_

_And gave me even more_

_More reason to believe_

_The meaning of love is you_

_Yeah it is you_

_No reason to look further_

_No doubt in my heart _

_You for me and I for you_

_We were made for each other_

_For all eternity, yes all eternity_

_So come then, take my hand_

_Yours in mine, mine in yours_

_This love so profound_

_You hold my heart so gently_

_So softly you carry me to places_

_I never dreamt of going_

_No need for me to fear _

_You won't let me go_

When she plays the last note on her guitar there is a few seconds of total silence and Gwen looks around in confusion. She is afraid that they probably did not like it but just as that thought runs through her mind, the audience erupts in loud clapping and cheering. Gwen has never experienced anything like it. Goose pimples explode on her skin. It is quite magical. She gives the audience a big grin as she bows her head acknowledging their cheers. She turns and her eyes search for Arthur. When she finds him he is clapping madly and she might be mistaken but she thinks she sees his eyes shimmer_. Might have been the light._

"Thank you, thank you very much. You have been a wonderful audience. I love you Chicago! You rock! The next song will be the final one for the night."

The last song is quite different. It is upbeat song that also includes some dancers. She had to spend several painful days with a choreographer before her tour but hearing and seeing the response of the audience, she knows that all those stiff aching muscles had been well worth it. The audience screams and cheers her on. It had been her manager's idea and at first Gwen had resisted as she had never been much of a dancer but now she was glad she had given in. She allows some teenagers to come and join her on stage. She enjoys herself immensely as the teenagers start showing her some of their moves. When the song comes to end the audience starts chanting her name. She moves to the edge of the stage, greeting her fans. They scream even louder and the audience starts pushing and shoving trying to reach out to her. The guards suddenly find their hands full.

Merlin and Morgana scream delightedly with the crowd. The show is a success and they are happy for their friend. Gwen bends over trying to shake some girls' hands and as their hands come into contact Gwen loses her balance and ends up falling on the raised hands. The audience gathers up providing a cushion for her. Heart in his mouth, Arthur moves forward grabbing a walkie-talkie from the first security guard he finds and gives a terse command to the security guards near the stage to get Gwen back on stage and to safety. As soon as they do, Gwen bows down to the crowd, disguising the way her body is trembling like a reed I turbulent waters. Arthur meets her halfway as she comes off stage. He gathers her in a hug feeling the way her body shudders still. He looks at her smiling and although she smiles back, he knows just how badly shaken she is. It is only when they get back into her dressing room that she lets her guard down and literally collapses on Arthur. Arthur speaks soothing words softly as he rubs her back.

Aredian's arrives in France and checks into a motel. He is very excited as he loves his job. As a child he had loved puzzles, the more complicated the better. This case was looking more like one and since this type comes up rarely, his adrenalin is pumping hard. Will had managed to link him to the Prison Warden at Le Sante` Prison located in the 14th arrondissement of Paris. It is a huge prison with both VIP and a maison centrale that houses individuals convicted of long sentences, recidivists and offenders regarded as dangerous. According to the background information he had gathered before he left America, Odin Fesch, the man who had killed Gwen's mother, was incarcerated in this prison. His connections through Will had got him access to the prison and Odin. His appointment is this afternoon at 3pm. It is one located in the southern suburbs so Aredian catches a cab. The security is very tight in the prison and Aredian has to go through what feels like a million security checks before he is allowed access.

Aredian's first impression of Odin is of a deeply disturbed man who belongs in a psychiatric ward and not a prison. He has a receding hair line and the rest of his hair is tied in a thin pony-tail. His teeth are covered in something that looks like soot. He doubts they have been brushed in eons. He has a pinched nose and small calculating eyes. Something about him gives Aredian the shivers. He is thankful that there is very little to no chance that this man would ever see the outside of the prison gates in his lifetime.

Aredian takes a seat picking up the receiver that will allow them to communicate and nods to Odin to do the same. Odin gives him a crooked grin and then picks it up. Aredian is glad that he had endured the boring French lessons that his mother, who loved everything French, had insisted he take since kindergarten.

"Mr Fesch, I am sure you have been told that I need to discuss something with you."

"Ah such bad manners, you're not going to introduce yourself? Tsk Tsk Tsk. Your mother should have taught you better."

Aredian decides he is not going to allow him to goad him. He introduces himself hoping he has not already riled the prisoner.

"Now that we know each other, what can I do for you this grand afternoon Aredian?"

"Mr Fesch…"

"Oh come come now. We are friends now aren't we? Call me Odin. None of this formality between friends, eh?"

Aredian forces a smile. "Odin, I just want to ask you a few personal questions. I hope you do not mind, as friends of course." Another stiff smile.

Which Odin returns. "Oh I really don't mind. What harm could a little talk between friends do?"

"Indeed. Do you still have any living relatives, Odin?"

"I do have my sister's daughter but the little bitch has not spoken to me in years. She thinks herself more righteous than some of us."

"Any friends that are outside?"

"Not really. I did have a lot of them years ago but of course none of them wanted to be associated with me after that whole fiasco."

"Which fiasco are you talking about Odin?"

"Man, I hate people that are ignorant. The least you could have done was to do your research before you came to see me!" He rolls his eyes when Aredian fakes confusion. "Don't you know the whole drama about the slut that I'm accused of killing and supposedly died years ago?"

"You mean you did not kill her? What do you mean supposedly? Does that mean she is alive?"

"You must be the dumbest person I have ever met. How could I have murdered her if she is still alive?"

"Odin, you think she is alive?"

"Man, you take the award for the dumbest bumpkin in the world. Of course she is alive. I have seen her on television several times. She is a singer or something, the little whore. She hasn't changed a bit. And to think that I actually thought I loved her at one point. How could I have expected her to be faithful? She is Jezebel, enticing men into her web and then stabbing their hearts over and over again." His eyes are wild and his mouth is set in a thin cruel line.

Aredian is stunned at the revelation. He knows that Odin thinks that Gwen is her mother.

"So Odin, have you tried to reach out to her in any way, write to her; or maybe call her?"

"I wrote to her only once, that's all. She didn't even reply me, the bitch."

"Do you have an address for her or someplace I can reach her?"

Suddenly Odin looks like he has awoken from a trance.

'What is with all this third degree? Are you a detective or something? I don't talk to detectives."

"Just answer one question please, have you ever telephoned her?"

"I said I don't want to talk to you anymore. Guards! Guards! Get me out of here!"

The guards move closer and help Odin get on his feet, leading him away.

Aredian punches the table before him in frustration. He was so sure he had come close.


End file.
